Return to Wonderland: Ruins of the Heart
by razz4499
Summary: Many years have passed since the first visit to Wonderland. As she returns, the world she once knew is near its demise. As she reunites with the residents, she must find a way to restore it... but falls in love on the way.
1. Prelude: Another Day

**PRELUDE**

**Another Day**

_Speak gently; Love doth whisper low_

_The vows that true hearts bind;_

_And gently Friendship's accents flow;_

_Affection's voice is kind._

The dreams of those extraordinary imaginings in which she used to visualize were almost absent from her mind. The countless days she endured in her life in the moors of the English country gave her bore. The high class rules and norms she had to live by almost took the colour away from her dreams. Only since a child did she come to speculate what life must be like outside of this one. For days she pressed herself against the garden trees and daydreamed the unimaginable.

She questioned that journey she underwent those many years ago, recalling taking a glimpse of a rabbit with a pocket watch. It fascinated her, and to not have followed it she would have never plummeted into the depths of a strange world birthed from a reverie. Although knowing, it _was_ just a dream. _Just a dream_, she thought, _although it felt very real_. To memorise the places she visited, the people she encountered, she never imagined smoking caterpillars or grinning cats to permeate her mind.

_She is an imaginative one_, her mother always said. The child used to question how this happened. One day, she was three inches high underneath a forest of mushrooms, the next she was many feet tall with her neck stretching through the canopies. It was a peculiar experience.

To return another time again, a mirror brought her into the world. With large chess like fields and chess like queens, it was a wonder how she ever imagined these. And the logic they gave her; even if she did not understand half of it. She may have found it all to be nonsense, but deep down inside she loved every waking moment - that is until she did awaken...

Wonderland

That was what she used to call it. Of course, it was a land of wonders, a land of topsy turvy ways: the uncanny creatures, the talking animals, the card-like soldiers and the cloth-wearing beasts. _Curiouser and Curiouser... _After those visits, she wondered if she could ever visit again. But the memories of it had departed, until the years that went by...

She is now at the age of seventeen, and a beautiful little woman she is! Her golden curls and her sky blue eyes, her rosy cheeks and her gentle smile. Although the virtuousness she used to have may have perished if only little, her attributes to become a lady were beginning to demonstrate.

_If she is to be a lady, a lady must have a husband, _her mother said to her once. The thought of having a husband was not all to her fancy; she would rather have the liberty. She was not interested in any of the tedious gentlemen whom she was introduced to. None of them were of what she liked. None of them could sweep her off her feet. _Too dull, _she thought.

At least maybe one day there could be a man that could stride into her life. But just is he enough to charm her? Although men were the last thing on her mind, she did always wonder what the devotion could be like.

Now, this golden haired girl's life consists of helping her parents and doing the chores. She had to act lady like, but all of these rules were enough to make her scream. She had so much life in her that was prohibited to be revealed. Perhaps in a world where the abnormal is accepted and whimsical is forever, she would gladly dispose of this life and trade it for there. And now, even if she thinks her journey was over, soon Alice will know, it has only just begun...

_Remember the peculiar; the beasts you meet,_

_Welcome is not dull; the delirious are a treat,_

_Where rabbits know time and cats always smile,_

_The world of wonder is nice trip every while._

_Where hares hold parties, and caterpillars smoke,_

_Don't be taken aside by the charming and funny folk,_

_Where poetry is present and songs are sung,_

_Don't think now that this journey has just begun._

_You may be in awe by the wonders you see,_

_Don't think I'm lying when I say you'll find glee,_

_So follow me down the rabbit hole, and take my hand,_

_Let me show you the world, the world called Wonderland._


	2. The Memories of Yesterday

**CHAPTER I**

**The Memories of Yesterday**

Alice awoke suddenly, shrouded in thick darkness. From her troubled expression, it seemed her dreaming experience took a wrong turn. She panted, and sweat trickled down her face. She sat there for minutes before she shrugged herself from underneath the covers and tip-toed over to a gaslight placed upon an antique table. She lit it, and the soft glow illuminated the room in pale gold. She crept to the other side and pulled out drawing pad and a pencil from a drawer. She sat herself down beside the light and began to doodle upon the paper.

From her drawings she sketched fairly surreal characters - characters she somehow remembered from her premature years. It was not the first time she dreamt this; the episode was very familiar. Although from her usual lively drawings; using a variety of rainbow colours to blend with the grey outlines, this time, however, she pictured it a much more downcast way. The trees she drew were withered; the forests and fields decayed, and the characters bared an unhappy expression. It was the first occasion she depicted this; it was a sharp turn from her other drawings.

She folded the paper away as well as the pencil. She kept a collection of the sketches inside a drawer in her bedside table. Since those dreams started intruding her mind she became infatuated with them. She paced over to the balcony doors and took a step outside bare foot in the cold of night.

She admired the twinkling of stars and the radiance of the moon; it made her feel at ease. All her troubles drifted away with the breeze. She sighed contently whilst gazing upon the sapphire sky. She ignored the chill, and embraced the splendour of the night. She went back inside and closed the doors behind her. She turned her lantern off and crawled back into bed. Pulling the covers close to her face, she floated off into an unfathomable sleep...

. . .

_'What has happened here?' a voice asked with such concern._

_'We don't know. Madness has swept across the land,' another voice replied, smoother than the last._

_'What are we to do?' a smaller and shriller voice asked._

_'...I don't know. All we can do is hope...'_

. . .

'Alice? Alice, wake up!'

Alice's eyes weakly opened and they gazed upon her mother's. The returning look was not all so lovely. Alice moaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

'Alice! Wake up now, you lazy child.'

'I'm too tired,' she moaned, her voice muffled by the duvets.

Her mother sighed. 'Tired or not, get up and have some breakfast,' and with that her mother left the room.

Alice moved the covers from her head and peered out. The area was empty. She stretched, pulled back the sheets and hopped out of bed, despite still being much drained. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and walked over to the curtains and pulled them back. The dawning light blinded her eyes. She grumbled and threw on her gown before exiting the chambers. She pranced down the grand stairs and into the kitchen, where then her mother saw her.

'You could have gotten dressed.'

'I was too hungry,' she said, and she sat herself at the table.

'Well, you have to get dressed soon; your father is having guests over and it won't be a charming sight to see you in your sleeping wear.'

'I know, mother,' she said. 'What is for breakfast?'

'Full English,' her mother replied.

Alice sighed. 'Okay.'

'You'll eat it, Alice, I don't want to see waste,' she snapped.

'I will,' Alice murmured, and there waited to eat her feast.

She went back upstairs later to get dressed, putting on a divine sky blue dress along with stockings and a pair of dolly shoes. Even though she had grown, she still liked to keep the sense of her old clothes. It reminded her of the years of her infancy. She walked over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, taking a couple of papers from within. Sitting herself on the bed she looked at each piece one by one, since the date when she had drawn them:

On the first there was an uncultivated yet splendorous garden, complete with colourful flowers and emerald trees. A fountain was placed amid the lot. Along the side were strange looking animals, and alongside the other, a meadow of mushrooms.

She observed the second, which was almost the same as the previous, excluding the fact that one of the animals seemed treacherous, baring razor-sharp teeth and livid eyes. She shuddered at the image.

Then she looked at the third, and on it were a group of tempered beasts. The gardens and forests were being damaged, and the environment itself was diminished of multihued shades. She did not know why she drew this, but this was what she had visualized in those restless dreams.

And finally the fourth was the one that she had drawn last night, with the monotonous colours and the ruined landscapes and the despondent creatures. She was disturbed to see this. She recognized the animals from her dreams. Since a while ago, she had been having rather anomalous imaginings, quite delusional and lurid. They were nightmares, she gathered quickly. They had been occurring for a few nights in a row now. But with the other pictures, she felt gladness and delight. She smiled to remember - to commit to memory that trancelike world that she managed to stumble upon. _To fall down a rabbit hole was quite silly_, she thought. But if she was not mistaken, that rabbit hole may still exist, and could still be out upon the fields nearby. She smiled to herself and wondered.

'Alice,' a voice called from the doorway. It was her mother. 'Your father's guests have arrived.'

'Should I do anything, mother?' Alice asked courteously, arising from the bed.

'Keeping out of the way would be one. You can do a few chores for me.'

'Okay,' said Alice.

'Firstly, set the table up downstairs, and then go out into the garden and gather some of the vegetables please.'

'Yes, mother.'

'Good girl,' Her mother smiled and then left.

_Out in the garden_, Alice considered, _maybe I can try and... _'Oh, Alice, that's a silly idea,' she abruptly supposed to herself. Nonetheless, it did engage her.

She went downstairs and set the table up - glasses, cutlery, mats, and crockery and so on. After she had finished with that she waltzed out into the gardens. The sun was shining; it was a gorgeous summer glow. The flowers were in full bloom, and the grass was a fresh green.

She smiled. She loved the gardens encircling her house. She cherished to wander around with her kitten, Dinah. She adored the scenery overall, for, she was always an adventurous one.

She walked across the gardens and to a vegetable patch, before frowning at the soil. 'I'm going to get my dress dirty, and mother won't be pleased with that.' So deciding, she avoided to go near the dirt for now, but instead enjoyed a lengthy stroll around the area. She resided in a reasonably large manor, and so had her family owned acres of land in which she was free to explore at her own will.

Whilst strolling alongside the bushes, a little tawny rabbit popped out from beneath a shrub. Alice smiled at its timid nature, at its twitching of its little nose. She remembered the rabbit from many years ago, at that point; the one that hopped around declaring to all he was late. She memorised that time she had pursued it, and funnily enough ended up falling down a hole – and eventually into that world she imagined. That is... if she _really _imagined it…

Once the rabbit vanished, she continued to walk around, through daisy fields and woodland areas. She did always think highly of nature. Even laying down by the stream was refreshing.

Abruptly, a sudden thought entered her mind. _Alice, _it said, _why don't you try to find that hole?_

'Now why would I do that?' she asked back.

_Why not? Since those dreams you've been eager to return back to that world._

'It was only a dream though,' she said skeptically. 'Wasn't it?'

_Only one why to find out, _it said.

'You're right,' and so with that Alice ceased her gallivanting and attempted in hunting down the field where the rabbit hole used to be. If she remembered correctly, it was near the forest's edge. It was concealed slightly by a few gorse bushes, she memorised. Alice aimlessly wandered around for ages, and her frustration did not help.

'I can't find it,' she moaned after looking around for over half an hour. She nearly lost all hope, until she came across a hollow by a large birch tree. _That's it! _She moved over towards it, and cautiously moved the bushes aside. And there it was: a long and dark hole rooting into the ground. It was very deep, but not very broad. It seemed endless judging by the darkness. Examining this little critter hole for minutes, she contemplated into jumping down, however, she was too nervous to do so.

_Should I or shouldn't I? _

Debating for moments, she finalised her decision, and thus she started to descend to her knees, and eventually, began to climb into the hole.

_This is it! _She cried merrily in her mind, showing exteriorly a grin of delight.

The talking animals… the wonderful locations… the extraordinary customs... she could very soon witness this all again. Her stomach could simply explode from excitement. Just a foot down, and then another, all that she holding her up now were her arms, shaking from supporting her weight.

_Drop! _She ordered. _Drop! DROP!_

'ALICE!'

Alice quickly turned her head, and her insides churned when she saw her mother standing nearby, a horrified expression on her face.

'Alice! What are you doing you silly girl! You could get hurt! Get out of there now!'

Alice heaved herself up and arose to her feet. She walked towards her mother gingerly. _So close! So close!_

'I told you to go and gather those vegetables, now will you?' snapped her mother.

'Yes mother,' she said quietly, although she was annoyed that this moment was taken away from her so suddenly.

'Good. Don't go near that hole again. It needs to be blocked up, anyway. Come on!' she escorted Alice away from the rabbit hole and back into the gardens, where there she half-heartedly awaited the thrilling experience of gathering vegetables.

_Tonight, _she thought determinedly, _tonight, we return, and we go down that hole. Don't disappoint me, Alice. Please, don't…_

Night had passed by speedily, and her parents were sound asleep in bed. Alice was standing outside on the balcony, astray in contemplation. _Do I dare? _she asked herself. After much consideration, and yielding to the badgering determination of her mind, she dared.

She crept down the creaky hallway, trying cautiously not to wake her parents. The house was awfully wraithlike at night, almost as though it was designed from the verses of a horror poem. Mercifully, she had a lamp to direct her through the shadows. She walked downstairs, passing the majestic hall, and she slipped into her shoes beside main doors. Turning the key, she revolved the knob, and with that, she departed outside into the night…

She wandered around the forests in obscurity, but the moon and candlelight helped guide her way. She passed the gardens, the stream and the fields. Although much in love with nature, Alice was afraid of being out in the wilderness unaccompanied. She could go back now and forget it, to return back and be embraced by the arms of her warm duvets, but a strange force pulled her forward, and it was unyielding.

Sooner or later, she arrived at the hole. It was much darker than before and she could not see the edge. She placed her light down on the soil, and moved the bushes out of the way. As the light traced the perimeter of the hole, she scanned the chasm nervously. She could swear she heard outlandish noises coming from below – voices, almost, like ghostly whispers. Sliding her foot down slowly she outlined the border of the hole.

_What if I don't come back? What if it is a bottomless pit?_

With that greatly encouraging thought, she found it in herself to almost take the lamp and return back to the manor, but she _knew, _despite such slim chances, she could not abandon this moment. It was time to know if that world she visited was real, or if it was only a dream. And if it just so happened to be a dream, at least she would know she tried, in spite of being a disheartening realization. And thus building up all the courage she could conjure, she sat herself down, and very gradually, began to into the pit. She dared not to let go; her hands were protesting in the pain from supporting herself, but nervousness tugged her back.

_You can do this Alice... _

'Can I?' she whispered unsurely.

_You can! Now, just drop! Just drop!_

'I don't know if I can!'

_Don't be afraid. Never be afraid… just drop. Just drop!_

She took a deep breath.

_Drop! Just drop! DROP!_

And with that, she pushed off the ground, and plummeted down into the darkness below…


	3. Return To Wonderland

**Return To Wonderland**

_Falling... and falling..._

It seemed like an eternity had passed by...

Clocks, antiques, tables, chairs, ornaments and the such passed by in a flash...

It was all too blurry to focus as she kept on falling...

_Falling... and falling..._

_. . ._

Finally she had reached the ground with a thud. After the plummeting ended, Alice regained her senses. She looked around, and found herself in a long disorientated hallway. She saw a wooden door at the end. She smiled with excitement... _it's real! It is really real!_

She rushed over to the door eagerly and opened it. Of course, as she had suspected, there were more doors, growing smaller as they appeared. She crawled through the tiny door and emerged into an obscure room. The walls were damp, and the floor was filthy. The glass table that used to remain in the centre had been smashed into tiny crystal pieces. Alice's smile suddenly dropped. _I don't remember it being like this, _she thought.

The room was shadowed in black, and it was very difficult to see. As she focused, she saw the tiny door at the other side of the room. She solemnly walked over towards it; trying to avoid the hundreds of glass glittering on the floor. She knelt down and attempted to open it...

Miraculously, it creaked open. _Strange, _she thought, _I remembered using a key... and there was a bottle... and a cake... _

This all confused her drastically. She knew she wasn't going to fit through there. But she gently touched the wall, and it all suddenly disintegrated, and crumbled like chalk... _Oh my, _she thought, _well, at least I squeeze through now..._

... And so she did...

. . .

As she emerged from the silence of the doorway, she stepped into the world she visited long ago - although, changes had been foreseen.

The entire land was shrouded in a thick smoking mist, embracing everything with its haunting touch. The sky was no longer visible. The once glorious trees and topiaries had either overgrown or withered away. The grass had overgrown, and the mushrooms had rotted away with the rest of the flora. All the once luminous rainbows of colours had paled to an army of monochrome shades. There was no sign of life. No sign of a magnificent creature she had been eager to meet again. There was no sound at all apart from the breathes that escaped through her mouth, and her footsteps as she trailed along a destroyed moss-covered path.

It was surprisingly cold, and the bitterness arose every hair on her arms. Any sign of the once abnormal charms had been transformed into something decomposed with tribulation. The atmosphere said it all; nothing remained.

As she took slow steps upon the path, she observed every inch of the area. Any structure she came across, whether it had been small dwellings, walls or gateways had been ruined, or ivy had conquered covering the intricate surfaces. She rubbed her arms, keeping herself warm. Her breath was visible, but it blended in with the mist. She was overcome with horror and wonder; what had happened to this once wonderful land?

Every step she took, hoping it would lead to someone, she couldn't help but become overwhelmed by the deterioration of the terrain. She kept hoping that this wasn't real; she was only imagining it. It's just a dream. But every time she tried she was more pulled into the desolation she had found herself in.

No more happiness - what joy could be found in a place where seclusion and melancholy lingered? Every time she visited another area, she became more curious as to why this had happened.

As other areas of the land had decayed, others had been scorched and burnt to cinders. Clearings in the forests bared this fate, as if a great fire had devoured the entire acres of woodland.

_Where are the creatures,_ Alice wondered. Since she'd arrived, she hadn't seen any creature roaming about. She remembered their odd appearances - the rocking horseflies that hovered, badgers with corkscrew noses, pigs coloured green, bread and butterflies. She sighed to remember them - even blue smoking caterpillars and grinning cats forced themselves into her memories. It was all dreamlike; how she ever imagined such creatures. All the logical explanations they gave her, even if they sounded like a load of nonsense. She may of been frustrated by their whimsical ways, but somehow Alice couldn't help but admire their ways. Life seemed more interesting here than back in the real world. It felt more as if she belonged here than back home.

But now the Wonderland she remembered had been transformed grotesquely. Yet there was no explanation as to why it was like this. Was there a war? A fire? Did the inhabitants migrate somewhere else? All these questions baffled her. She had no answer, for no one was here to give her one.

Once again in her life, she felt all alone.

Blinking and pinching, she wished to wake up this this disheartened dream. She thought if she did this it will all disappear, and she would either be back in the forest by her house, or the land would return to the way it used to be. She tried this, but neither happened. She regretted to return here, now knowing she can't leave. What reason gave her to return in the first place?

Everywhere she came to looked the same; destroyed and withering. Rivers and brooks turned tawny, and the flowers that used to live upon the once flourishing bushes bowed their little petalled heads, now departed from this life. She rubbed her arms, trying to fight away the cold. Her eyes were fixed upon every inch of detail - although, it was all the same now. _Why is it like this?_

She kept on wondering until she stumbled upon a clearing; it used to be a meadow, but the tall grass had slumped like straw. Suddenly, she heard a rustle coming from a bush. She smiled to herself; was somebody there? She had not heard a single sound since she had arrived. Hope enlightened her pupils. She rushed over to see, but then she suddenly took a standing halt. She contemplated whether she should go to check, but was too afraid of what could be concealed there. Despite her unease, she pushed back the dead leaves. Out of nowhere, a white figure hopped out of the bush. Alice, alarmed, jumped back and let out a little scream. The figure landed onto the soil. She observed it through the mist, narrowing her eyes to focus - she couldn't see it clearly, but from what she noticed, the figure had two large ears and a white coat. Suddenly, she remembered with joy.

'The White Rabbit!' she gasped. The rabbit peered back at her, but its gaze was not pleasant at all. Alice backed away, alerted by its strange glowing red eyes. As he turned back, he hopped off into the mist.

'Oh, please, don't go!' Alice called, trying to run after it.

After a matter of moments, the figure had vanished overall. She was bewildered - _what was with its eyes_, she thought. It was something she hadn't seen before. It bothered her.

As she returned to the pathway, she gallivanted off. She kept her eyes widely open, hoping to find the rabbit again or another encounter. She was relieved to see another living being besides her self, but the rabbit wasn't as she had remembered - it used to be a little critter, always saying to himself that he's late. Such an anxious little character he was. As she was left alone consulting with her mind, she let her feet take her into the mystery that remained.


	4. The Cheshire Cat

**The Cheshire Cat**

As she followed the ruined path, she found herself at a very familiar place. Through the mist she could make out a long table, unstraight, with different items littered upon it: tea cups, tea pots, plates, cutlery and so forth. Different chairs were placed untidily along the table, with a large chair grandly placed at the very end. Alice smiled upon the sight. 'The tea party. My goodness.'

She rushed over to observe the contents. The china had been cracked and broken, and the food was covered in mold. Cobwebs and dust were visible on a majority of the cups. It was dreadfully messy. She realized then this place had not been visited for quite some time. As she wandered around she saw a misshapen house lingering in the background; crippled and forgotten. The roof was thatched with fur, and from the sides spouted out what looked like the ears of a hare. The house wasn't all destroyed; it was still standing rather firmly.

Alice walked over towards it and knocked on the weak, rotting door. 'Hello?' she called. She waited for an answer. There was none. She knocked again. 'Hello? Is anybody home?' she pressed her ear on the door, trying to hear any movement from inside. There was no sound. 'Hello?' She tried one last time. Still no success.

She backed away from the door. At that moment, she felt utterly alone. She dragged herself to one of the chairs along the table and dropped herself onto it miserably. She looked down at the floor, inundated with grief. 'Where is everybody? What's happened? This place is becoming more curious at the minute, and not in a good way.' For one more final attempt, she screamed at the top of her lungs: 'HELLO?'

She waited for any reply. She heard her voice echo through the haze. But once again, there was nothing. It was no surprise; silence was noticeably in rule here. 'It's hopeless,' she whispered, and she let out a sigh of woe.

Suddenly, a stir came from above her. She abruptly jumped up from the chair and looked up at a deformed tree where the sound was heard. She observed it with great curiosity and caution. 'Hello?' she called, rather distraught. She waited for quite some time for another sound, but after many moments that had crept past the hush as before, she began to sit back onto her seat. 'Must be hearing things,' she thought.

Just then, another stir came from the exact same place. She turned her head quickly. She couldn't see the branches clearly; the mist had embraced them. Once again, she called out: 'Hello?'

'Hello,' a voice replied. Alice gasped. She was very surprised to hear speech apart from her own. 'Who is there?'

'Who is not there?' it replied. The voice was familiar to her - very familiar. Alice speculated it; it had remained hovering in the back of her mind for years passed, that is, if her ears did not deceive her. All of a sudden, a pair of gleaming teal eyes appeared a few inches from one of the branches. It was very visible through the haze as the colour illuminated the livid surroundings. They watched her in one long and uncomfortable gaze. Along with it came a long crescent shape, just below the eyes. It was an eager smile with bearing teeth. At that moment, Alice had remembered.

'Chessur?' She called, quite unsure.

'Hello,' it answered gently. A furry body began to appear, completing the form. As its shape was now seen, it took the form of a cat. It was tubby and grey with cerulean stripes. It smiled at her with enjoyment.

'My goodness. It's you! The Cheshire Cat!' Alice cried.

'Yes. It is.'

'I am very glad to see you,' she said, relieved. 'But, you do remember who am I, do you?'

'Who wouldn't?' he said smoothly. 'Alice.'

She smiled softly. 'It's been a while, hasn't it?' He didn't answer, but looked down at her with his large permanent smile. As Alice kept on smiling, she then suddenly reminded herself of where she was. Her smile faded. 'Chessur. I must ask you something.'

'What is it you must ask?'

Alice gazed around her environment. 'This place,' she began, 'what happened here?'

The Cheshire could feel her stress, but the smile could not alter into a frown. 'Here,' he began, 'what has happened here is something that really bothers me to say.'

Alice observed his manner; it was not like him to be so glum. 'Why does it bother you?'

'Terrible things have happened here, as you can see. This land has changed.'

'Yes, I can see that. But why has it changed?'

There was a short pause before he opened his mouth again. '... We don't know.' He looked at the floor, sadly.

'We?' Alice asked, questioningly. 'Who's we?'

'We happen to be the only slightly sane one's left.'

Alice's eyes widened, concerned. 'What do you mean left?'

'... The creatures that used to live here,' he informed, 'have been taken over by something very strange.'

'Strange? Define strange.'

'Depends what strange is to you. There are different definitions.'

Alice frowned. 'I don't care, I just want to know what is going on. Who is 'we' and what 'strange' thing has taken over everyone?'

'Very well: this strange thing that has taken over everyone seems to be a peculiar kind of power which causes them to become mad...'

'I thought you said everyone was mad here?' she asked, puzzled.

'... Not like this.' He vanished from the tree and came to join Alice at the table. He sat at the opposite side, 'The creatures have frenzied with some form of rage.'

'Rage?'

'The glowing eyes say it all,' he implied. Suddenly, Alice remembered the White Rabbit she encountered earlier, and the large glowing eyes that starred up at her. 'Those red eyes?' she asked.

'Yes,' his smile grew. 'You've seen them?'

'I think I saw the White Rabbit back there.'

The Cheshire's eyes were fixed upon her. 'It is not very pleasant, is it? Especially now that a majority of our friends have been corrupted.'

Alice gulped. 'Who has been corrupted?'

'Everyone... And everything. The only one's who aren't are me, and the residents that used to gather at this very table.' He glanced at the contents abandoned on the table. Alice followed his gaze, and then glanced up at the ruined house in the background. The Cheshire picked up a tea cup and observed it with a weird interest. He placed it back on the table.

Alice starred at him with a puzzled expression. 'Then where are they?'

'Where are who?'

'The people who were here?'

'Who was here?'

Alice's frustration grew. 'Those who were gathered at this very table. Like you said.'

'What did I say?' The Cheshire gave her an innocent smile. Alice arose, scowling at him with high irritation. 'I didn't come here for silly questions. How can you find amusement in what has happened? How can you smile at something like this?'

He could see her annoyance easily. He looked at her, apologetically. 'I'm sorry. I think we're becoming a little more mad now this has happened. It's a surprise we're still quite sane.'

Alice sat back down, her frustration fading and her patience returning. 'It's okay. Now, please tell me, where are they now?'

'The people who were once here, have gone to find another 'there'.'

'Well, where's there?'

'There happens to be quite a journey.'

'I don't mind, just as long as I can find them.'

He looked at her, perplexed. 'You really want to go out there?'

She read his expression. 'I've already wandered alone. I don't think it'll be any different.'

He shook his head. 'You are quite insane if you want to go and wander alone!'

'Well, I should be okay. I mean, you can lead me to them,' she smiled at him. The Cheshire rubbed the back of his furry head, pondering a decision. After a moment of wondering, he sighed. 'Very well, Alice, I'll lead you to them,' He got off the chair and walked to the path in front of Alice, 'But we must be quick, those creatures could be hiding anywhere. It's hard to see with all this mist.' He vanished, then appeared at the end of the path. 'Hurry!' Alice darted off after him, who continued to vanish and reappear every moment. As they travelled down the path, they slowly disappeared into the mist.


	5. An Unexpected Rendezvous

**An Unexpected Rendezvous**

As the Cheshire Cat kept guiding Alice down the pathway (which seemed like an eternity) they had finally come across a rundown dwelling - it was concealed by the withering trees and the overgrown weeds.

'Here we are,' the Cheshire said. Alice studied the building; it wasn't very cheerful. 'Oh my, it doesn't look all too good, does it?'

'No, it doesn't. But the good point is is that it's hidden.' He trotted over to a very frail door. He knocked on the door. There were muffled voices coming from inside. The Cheshire looked back at Alice. 'They won't be expecting company; I'm not even sure if they'd let you in.'

'What do you mean they won't let me in? Surely they wouldn't leave me out here?' Alice said sternly.

'That depends on if they'll invite you in or not.' The Cheshire proceeded inside. There were sounds of quite hearty voices from the inside. 'Leave me out here? That's preposterous.' Alice said to herself, and she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the Cheshire to return.

During her restless wait, she observed the environment again. The mist was getting thicker; the forests of decaying trees were vanishing from sight. Not only was the mist enveloping the scenery, it was getting more grey - a darker grey, almost black. Dusk had befallen upon the land quickly, and the air became bitter with an icy breeze. Alice shivered. _What's taking him so long,_ she thought.

After a lengthened while of waiting, and trying to eavesdrop on the mellow conversations from inside, the Cheshire appeared at the doorway. He smiled at Alice. 'Come in.'

'Love to.' She quickly paced inside.

. . .

Inside, it was rather cramped, and also quite obscure. The building was only small; enough for a handful of people. There were some chairs alongside a small table on one side of the room. Upon it were some of the more sufficient cups and pots, still in good shape than the ones back at the March Hare's house. There was a small fireplace on the other side, and a couple of what looked like beds at the back. The fire was the only source of light casting away the lurking shadows hanging from the corners of the room. On one of the creaky chairs, sitting down with a quite distracted look on their face was the March Hare, and on the chair beside him was the Dormouse, sleeping as always.

The Hare caught glimpse of Alice's approach. 'No room!' he exclaimed.

'There's _enough_ of room.' Alice said, taking a chair by the burning fire.

The March Hare wasn't what Alice had memorized from their first encounter; he didn't seem hearty, and also, not so robust. He appeared to have lost all control of his appearance: his fur was greasy and careless, as were his clothes, being as they were tattered and filthy to pair up with his smoky coat. He didn't keep still; he progressed to twitch and tremble at unpredictable times. As Alice thought, he was clearly in a tormented state - even his ebony eyes said it all.

The Hare observed her, as if trying to gaze inside of her mind. 'I remember you,' he said. 'You were that little girl that rudely invited herself to our tea party.'

'Um, yes. My name is Alice,' She said, uncomfortably. The Cheshire lay in front of the fire, ogling at the rising embers.

'And yet you return to invite yourself here?' the Hare asked sternly.

'Did you not say I was allowed to come in?' Alice asked, looking over at the Cheshire.

'I didn't say anything in having you come here; you just walked in once again!' the Hare said bitterly, gazing at her quite firmly. The Dormouse yawned. 'It's rude... To invite yourself.'

'I'm sure you said I was allowed?' Alice said innocently. The Hare didn't take his gaze of her, and then let out a small murmur. 'Never mind. Would you like some tea?'

'Yes, please.' Alice smiled at the offer. The Hare passed her over a tea cup. She took a sip from it, and sighed blissfully as she was taken in by the warm liquid creeping down her throat. The Hare looked into the fireplace, and under his breath he began to sing quietly, _'Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder where you're at...'_

There was a moment of a strange awkwardness, until Alice broke the silence. 'May I ask you something?'

'Depends what it is,' the Hare replied. Alice placed the tea cup down. 'What has happened here?'

The Hare shook his head miserably. 'Too much.'

'But I would like to know. I returned here to hope for a wonderful world I dreamt of back in my childhood. When I returned this time, everything had been destroyed.'

'Well, changes to tend to occur every so often.' As he said that, his ears began to twitch, as were his eyes. There was something quite peculiar about the way he acted.

'We... don't really.. know what's happened,' the Dormouse said, still sleeping.

'One day, we were just going about our lives, when then everything seemed to fall apart,' The Cheshire said, peering up at Alice. 'Madness really has swept this land.'

'But, what has happened? What happened to make this land what it has become?' Alice said, still trying to get a straight answer.

'We don't know. Everything was fine, and then the creatures here began to act strange, and become very vicious,' said the Hare. 'They were not kind at all. They were taken over by something. We don't know what.'

'Tarrant knows,' yawned the Dormouse.

'But he isn't here, so therefore he cannot explain at this moment in time.' The Hare continued to look into the fire. The reflection of the colours had his eyes glow a soft crimson - there was something that hadn't been said. Alice starred at them all confused. 'May I ask who Tarrant is?'

'Tarrant - the Hatter,' The Cheshire answered.

'Oh,' It was obvious now. She frowned with question. 'Where is the Hatter?'

'Gone for a little walk. He should be back in preciously,' the Hare looked at the pocket watch, 'thirty seconds.'

'Oh. And how would he know about what has been happening?' she asked, sipping her tea.

'He just would,' the Hare replied, and once again looked into the fire.

. . .

Some time shortly after, the door opened. It creaked quite loudly.

'We need to fix that door,' the Hare said; 'they could hear it.'

Footsteps came towards them, but suddenly they stopped and paced over towards the table. The Cheshire got up and followed the sound. There was a man standing there, wearing quite a scruffy top hat. He glanced at the Cheshire. 'Ah, Chessur. We have some more supplies.' He dropped some cups and a loaf of bread onto the table.

'Very good.' The Cheshire smiled at Alice. 'We have a visitor,' He said to the man.

'Do we now?' The man turned around. Of course, it was the Mad Hatter. For someone who was mad, he didn't look much like that at all. From his appearance, he must have been just slightly older than Alice. He was quite young in features. His top hat seemed worn out, as were his clothes. The shades of purple, red and brown had faded. His tawny hair was tangled and uncared, and his piercing green eyes enhanced his rundown state. He looked blankly at her. 'Were you invited?'

'No, she wasn't. She came in herself!' the Hare snapped.

'Calm yourself, Thackery,' the Cheshire said, and went back to his laying area.

'It's not good manners to invite yourself into someones house,' the Hatter said. He came over towards her, and looked at her properly this time. 'What is your name?'

'Alice,' she answered. His eyes wandered around, trying to remember. Realization hit him. 'Ah yes, of course, the little girl who came to the tea party that time. My, you sure have grown,' He glanced at her hair. 'And you've cut your hair.'

Alice frowned at him, quite offended. 'Yes,' she said, and she looked away from him. The Hatter smiled to himself. 'Marvelous.'

'Did you catch sight of any Glowers, Hatter?' The Cheshire asked.

'Thankfully no, they were not in my sight, but that doesn't mean they're not out there,' he said, and he sat down on one of the chairs.

'Glowers?' Alice asked bewilderingly.

The Hare looked at her boldly. 'They're the name which we have given to the inhabitants here that have been taken over by the madness.'

'We've been trying to help them lately,' the Hatter informed. 'We found this lake which can get rid of whatever has corrupted them.'

'We've managed to rescue a handful,' the Cheshire continued. 'At the moment, we are only saving the ones around this part of the land. Once they are cleared, we can move back into the Thackery's house.'

Alice nodded, taking all the information in. She paused suddenly. 'The March Hare said you knew about what has been happening to this place?' She looked up at the Hatter. He nodded at her. 'Only briefly,' he said, sipping some tea. 'All I know from what I've gathered is that there is a strange occurrence that has been sweeping throughout the land and corrupting everyone and everything in its path,' he let out a sad sigh. 'The kings and queens have disappeared too.'

Alice's eyes widened with shock. 'Disappeared? How can that be?'

'More of why can that be; after they disappeared order had been destroyed. Every monarch has gone, including all the soldiers and loyal servants too. We do not know why this has happened, but hopefully it will all come clear in due time.' At that, the Hatter lowered his hat, shadowing his eyes, and he finished off the rest of his tea. The others sat in silence, looking into the fireplace.

Why can this be?, Alice thought, and her mind wandered into the flames.

. . .

The night had arrived, and the group were snuggled around the fire. A cold draft entered from under the door, and sent shivers down Alice's spine. 'It's cold in here,' she said, shaking.

'You're going to have to get used to that,' said the Hare; 'winter is upon us.'

'Just be thankful there is no snow,' the Cheshire said, 'then again, it hasn't snowed here for many years.' The Cheshire lay curled in front of the blazing fire, and began to rest his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep, a grin still on his face. The Dormouse lay sleeping too next to the Hare, who was wrapped in a thick blanket. His eyes were weary, and he struggled to keep them open. The Hatter sat in the chair next to Alice with a blanket over him also. Alice, unfortunately, had nothing to keep her warm. She was trembling all over, and her teeth were chattering. The Hatter, observing her state, sighed. 'Here,' he said, unwrapping himself from the blanket. Alice looked at him. 'What?'

'Take this,' he offered the blanket to her. Alice shook her head. 'Oh, no. Won't you be cold?'

'No, I won't. Besides, you need it more than I do.'

Alice observed the blanket before taking it from the Hatter's hand. She eagerly wrapped herself in it, finally fighting against the cold. The Hatter smiled. 'Best to stay warm these nights,' he said, and he gazed into the fire.

There was moment of silence. Alice glanced around at the others; three of which were now fast asleep. She guessed the Hatter was still awake, even though his eyes were hidden by his hat. 'Hatter?' she whispered.

'Yes?' he replied, and lifted his hat to see her.

'How long has this been happening for?' she asked, and she pulled the blanket closer to her face. The Hatter wondered for a moment. 'About five months,' he replied, solemnly.

'Five months?' Alice gasped. 'And you've been enduring for that long?'

'Yes.'

'Is it hard? Hiding in a small house, and it being dangerous to go outside? And to find all the creatures and save them-'

'You like asking questions, don't you?' the Hatter chuckled. Alice hesitated. 'Uh... I guess so... But I'm curious to know these.'

'Yes, it is hard hiding in a small house and to know to be in danger the moment you step outside and to find the creatures and save them...' He returned his gaze to the fire. 'Does that answer your questions?'

'Um, I suppose so,' she said quietly. She curled herself up on the chair, refusing to let any cold touch her body. 'Tomorrow morning,' the Hatter began, 'we'll be heading to the lake we mentioned. By then, we will show you how we save them. For now, though, I suggest you get some sleep.'

Alice nodded, 'Okay,' she smiled. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' he replied. With that, Alice closed her eyes, and let her dreams drift her off into a deep sleep...


	6. Lake Of Purity

**Lake of Purity**

'Alice. Alice, wake up.'

Alice groaned. 'No, mother, just a little longer.' She then slowly opened her eyes, and found hers looking into the Hatter's. She smiled gently with embarrassment. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were... I thought I was-'

'Home?' he asked. Alice nodded. 'Yes.'

'Don't worry about it.'

Alice sat up in the chair. Morning had arrived, and the mist remained. As she gazed around, she noticed the room was empty; only her and the Hatter were present. 'Where are the others?'

'Outside, waiting for you,' he answered.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-'

The Hatter smiled. 'Once again, don't worry about it. You've had a long trip; it wouldn't surprise us if you sleep a little longer than usual.' The Hatter moved over to the table, where sandwiches lay in wait upon it. 'I made this for you earlier. You can take them with you.'

Alice smiled. 'Thank you.'

He moved over to her and gave her beam of delight. 'Shall we take leave? You can take the blanket with you if you want, though I'm not sure the chair would be a good idea.'

Alice giggled. 'No, it's okay. I can make do without.' She got off the chair, and walked over to take her breakfast off the table.

'Whenever you're ready,' said the Hatter, and he went outside. Alice took a bite from the sandwich, and suddenly found her self in bliss; it had been a long time since she'd eaten something. _Delicious_, she thought. She walked over to the door, and opened it steadily. She peeked her head out. The trio were already waiting for her. The Hare, glaring, was tapping his foot impatiently. The Dormouse rested upon the Hatter's hat, and the Hatter gave a large grin to Alice, as did the Cheshire. 'You ready for a little walk?'

Alice nodded. She approached casually towards them, and joined them as they proceeded into the mist.

. . .

The group wandered down the misty path, onward into mystery. The Dormouse slept upon the Hatter's hat, and the Cheshire kept a look out for anyone from the top of the trees. The March Hare paced forward, guiding the way, and the Hatter walked alongside of Alice.

'Where are we going again?' Alice asked the Hatter.

'There is a lake not far from here that we have discovered to help be rid of the creature's frenzy. I didn't know this, but one day I was wondering alongside of it. When then I saw a pigeon fall into the lake. I was quite shocked; but it was a Glower indeed. It flapped its wings frantically, trying not to drown. Alas, the poor pigeon got dragged under-'

'Oh my,' Alice cried, sadly.

'But then, the pigeon emerged, and it flew off. From what I saw, its eyes were normal. Then I knew, that this lake was what we needed to help save the others.'

'This is what you have been using to help the others?' Alice asked, interestedly.

'Peculiar, isn't it?'

. . .

As they got to the lake, the Cheshire and the Hare wandered off along the lake bed. The Hatter remained with Alice, and glanced at the tranquil water, observing it deeply. Alice sat herself on a rock beside of him. Her gaze strayed towards the March Hare, who was accompanying the Cheshire Cat at the other end of the lake.

'Poor Thackery,' the Hatter said, his eyes still fixed upon the water. He knew of what she was thinking. 'What about him?' she asked.

'The poor hare's sanity has disappeared along with everything else.' He turned his gaze upon Alice. 'He used to be one of them.'

Alice looked up at him puzzled. 'One of what?'

'A Glower.' He walked over towards her and sat on another rock beside her. 'It was only quite recently ago. The Glowers were raging on, causing havoc and unfortunately massacring the others,' his eyes dropped to the floor. 'Thackery took the same fate; those eyes...,' he shuddered, 'just to remember that horrid gaze brings shivers down my spine. All the sanity in him had been lost, and he was rabid with madness. Before I found out about what this lake did, I had to restrain him, keeping him down and clear from not harming me or Mallymkun. Thankfully though,' his eyes observed the lake, 'this lake was the answer. I took him here, and dunked him into the water. When he surfaced, he was back to normal - well - almost. A tiny portion of that madness is still present in him; that's why he's been so bitter lately. Do not take him too harshly; after what he has been through...'

'I didn't know that,' Alice whispered, feeling unfortunate for the Hare.

'I wouldn't have expected you to.'

'It must have been horrible to experience that.'

'Deeply.' After a short pause, Alice observed her surroundings. 'This place is eerie,' she said, the cold mist wrapping around her.

'Maybe so,' the Hatter said, 'but hopefully that could change.'

'Change?' Alice asked.

'Yes,' He took a deep breath. 'If the creatures that have been degenerated here, at least this lake indicates that everything could go back to the way it was.'

Alice nodded, quite in amazement at the Hatter's deep beliefs. 'You are quite optimistic about this, aren't you?'

'Well, it's better than being pessimistic,' he said, 'at least you can hope for the happiness to return.'

Alice wondered. 'Yes,' she murmured. 'That is true.'

Silence took over again, and the waters of the lake rippled from the falling leaves. In a strange way, beauty and wonder still remained even in the grasps of destruction and decay. The mist, as eerie as it was, embraced the land with a haunting elegance. Although no plant life or creatures seemed to have survived the waves of a devouring deterioration, there still lingered, throughout the melancholy and destruction, the remarkable essence of Wonderland - although, even if it did take a grotesque form, hope was still there as the Hatter believed. Everything could change.

'What are the Cheshire and Hare doing?' Alice asked, breaking the prolonged silence.

'Finding a Glower,' he answered.

'Won't that be dangerous,' Alice suggested, 'after what you said they do?'

'Yes, it is dangerous, but if we want things to return to the way they were then this is the only way.'

'Tarrant!' a voice called. Out of the mist appeared the silhouettes of the Hare and the Cheshire, and behind them they dragged something quite large. From Alice's perspective, it was cube shaped, and something was stirring inside of it. The Hatter jumped to his feet and ran over towards them. Alice remained where she was, until they began to proceed closer towards her. The cube shape was clear now, and what it was was a wooden cage.

'Tarrant, we found another one,' the Cheshire panted, exhausted from the weight of the cage.

'It wasn't easy, but we got him,' the Hare said, stumbling over to a tree trunk to rest his feet. As Alice observed the cage, she caught sight of a creature she recently encountered earlier back in her wanders. She gasped. 'The White Rabbit!'

'Yes, it's Nivens,' The Hatter corrected.

They peered into the cage; the rabbit's eyes were drowned in scarlet, and his nose twitched lively. He didn't unleash any form of violence upon his little cell, but madness was seen undoubtedly in his eyes.

'My, he doesn't look too happy, does he?' Alice commented, observing the Rabbit's uneasy state.

'That's what happens when you become this,' the Cheshire informed. The Hare gazed at the little animal with mourning. His ears jerked suddenly. 'Such a horrible fate to suffer,' and he walked away.

'Don't worry, Nivens, we'll get you back to normal in no time.' The Hatter and the Cheshire lifted the cage, although heavy as it was they dared not to drop it, lest injuring the poor creature inside. They placed it down slowly and gently near the lake bed. 'You'll have to make sure he doesn't scuttle away,' the Hatter warned the Cheshire.

'I'll try not to.' They hesitantly opened the cage door; the Cheshire standing cautiously next to it, ready to grab the Rabbit before it ran off into the mist. 'This had better not run away, it took ages to capture it.' As the cage door opened, the Cheshire pounced onto the Rabbit, grasping it tightly, but not too harshly to hurt it. It squirmed in his clasp. 'Get him into the lake quickly.'

'Are you going to throw him into the lake?' Alice said, quite shocked by the force the poor Rabbit was suffering under. 'It could drown!'

'Don't worry, Alice,' the Hatter said, 'he'll be fine; we've done this many times before.'

The Cheshire restrained the creature in his grasp until they entered the water which arose to both their heads. 'I hate water,' The Cheshire commented, irritated by having his fur drenched. He forced the Rabbit down into the water. Alice gasped. 'That's cruel!'

The Hatter rolled his eyes. 'We wouldn't do it if it was cruel, Nivens will be fine, believe me.'

The Cheshire let go of the Rabbit, which disappeared into the water. It seemed to have dragged him under by invisible arms lurking underneath, pulling in the victims to devour. The Cheshire quickly got out of the water, annoyed by how wet he was. Bubbles appeared, popping and rising every second. Alice prayed that the Rabbit had not drowned unfortunately, the thought had Alice shudder. After moments of waiting, and the air bubbles still in sight, a shadow of a figure appeared under the water. Everyone anticipated the moment, hoping.

'Please be okay,' Alice whispered to herself.

Suddenly, there was a quite brutal splash, and a white arm appeared from the depths of the lake. The Hatter smiled. 'Perfect, he's alright.'

'Alright?' Alice said upset. 'The poor thing may have drowned. Look at him!' The Rabbit struggled to retain balance, but he managed to drag his body to the shore. He looked at the others with a frustrated look on his face. 'You know how much I hate water!' he complained, and twisted his waistcoat, drying it.

'Well, I am sorry for that,' the Hatter said, approaching the drenched creature. 'But at least you're okay again.'

'I suppose so,' the Rabbit muttered.

'Don't be so bitter, Nivens,' the Cheshire said, putting his paw on his back. 'You're okay again.'

'I'm not being bitter!' said the Rabbit, offended. 'I am just irritated that I'm soaked.'

'You'll dry up soon enough,' the Hatter said, and looked over at Alice, who gazed at the rabbit with sympathy. 'Oh, Nivens, we have a visitor.'

'Really? And who might that be?' he asked, still drying his clothes.

'Here,' the Hatter nudged Alice closer. The Rabbit peered up at her. Immediately he smiled warmly at her. 'Alice. Well, it's been a while. How did you end up here this time?'

'I...,' she thought for a moment, '...fell.'

The Rabbit laughed. 'Again? You are quite clumsy, aren't you?'

'I suppose so,' she answered, somewhat embarrassed.

'Are you glad to be back to your normal self again, Nivens?' the Cheshire asked. The Rabbit nodded in reply. 'Definitely! It was such a horrid experience. All I remember was that I was running around, checking my clock every so often, and then all of sudden I found myself unconscious. When I awoke, I had no control over myself: I couldn't talk, I couldn't even think! I felt like a puppet. Though, I'm so glad I don't hear voices anymore.'

Everyone looked bewildered for a second. 'Voices?' the Hatter asked curiously.

'Yes, voices. I didn't know what they were saying, or who it was, but I always heard it, in the back of my mind.' He shuddered to remember it.

'That's funny; Thackery said he heard voices too,' the Cheshire informed.

'Did he become like me? Then, I'm guessing everyone who is hears it.' The Rabbit looked at his watch, which was still in good shape. 'Oh dear, it's quite late, I'd better be heading off.'

'Wait,' the Hatter said. The Rabbit stopped. 'Why don't you come with us back to Thackery's? It's not all that pleasant out here and I'm sure you're hungry.'

The Rabbit smiled. 'As nice as an offer that is, I have to decline. My home is not too far, I won't run into any of them. I'm a bit more careful than that.'

The Hatter sighed. 'Very well, Nivens, but do be careful; we don't want to put you in the lake again now, do we?'

The Rabbit chuckled. 'Oh, no, of course not.' His chuckle faded, his mind trailed off for a moment. 'Anyway,' he began, 'I'd better go. Thank you all for what you did, I'm so grateful.'

'No problem,' the Cheshire grinned.

'I'll probably see you lot sometime soon. Stay safe.' He took a quick glimpse at Alice, smiled, then hopped off into the mist with enthusiasm. The others watched him leave. They stood there in hush for a moment before the Cheshire spoke. 'Well, I guess we'd better head back to the house,' he suggested, turning around and proceeding to walk.

'Yes, I guess so,' the Hatter followed, but was cut short by Alice grabbing his arm.

'You're just leaving him out there?' she asked, confused by their sudden suggestion.

'Yes, there's nothing we can do. We've been doing this for a while now,' he replied, his arm still imprisoned in Alice's clasp. She let go of him, but didn't take her eyes off him, 'Who else have you saved then?'

The Hatter wondered for a moment. 'Well, there's the Rabbit, the Dodo, the Lory, the Mouse...' He counted with his fingers as he named them. Alice cut him short. 'Okay then,' she murmured.

'Shall we head off?' he asked, grinning at her. She nodded silently.

'Marvelous,' he whispered, still smiling to himself. He walked merrily down the path. Alice watched him with an eyebrow raised. She noticed that he changed his ways now and then; once concerned and serious, the next lighthearted and jolly. She should have expected this, after all, he wasn't the sanest person she knew.

The Hare shuffled himself to Alice's side. She had forgotten he was still there. He startled her. 'I do apologise,' he whispered. There was a tone of sorrow present in his hoarse voice. Alice let out a small giggle. 'Oh, don't worry,' she said, and smiled at the Hare. He gazed at her puzzled, and somewhat distant. It was hard to read his expressions. 'Well, we'd best head back now then,' he said, 'we don't want to stay out here in the mist now, do we?'

She shook her head. 'No, of course not.' The Hare dragged his way down the path, his ears twitching badly and his body trembling as he walked. She felt pity for him. She remembered what she was told by the Hatter about what happened to him; she felt grief whenever she memorized it. As she gazed at him walking uneasily down the ruined path, she let out a sigh of melancholy. The Hare, she thought, would never be his usual self again. As all the sorrow passed her by, she masked it with a friendly smile. She skipped along to the Hare's side, and accompanied him down the path back towards the house.


	7. Glowers

**Glowers**

They were all gathered inside the house; all comfortable but seperated in different areas. The mist was beginning to thin down, and the radient moon could be seen very slightly through the haze, which hauntingly turned a soft teal by the light of the moon. The fireplace flickered, warming the house, giving that lovely sense of comfort. The embers danced as they arose.

The Dormouse lay sleeping on one of the chairs, all curled up, smiling to himself. The Cheshire accompanied the Hatter, talking in privacy on the other side of the room. The March Hare was upstairs, keeping away from anything downstairs. The bitterness was still seen clearly in his mannerisms. Alice sat near the fireplace, so many thoughts going through her head as she gazed at the fire. The Cheshire pranced over to her, and hopped up onto her lap. Alice stroked him softly. The Hatter came to join them. He didn't say a word as he sat down on the chair.

Alice observed him more clearly; she thought under the scruffy but captivating appearance, there was something there was never knew since the first time she met him. He hadn't changed in looks since then, but his attitude and personality had some changes; he seemed more sane then he should be, and quite more polite than usual.

The Hatter caught glimpse of Alice looking at him, 'It's not nice to stare.'

'I do apologise,' she said, though she smiled at his comment.

'Well, isn't this content,' The Cheshire purred, closing his eyes, comfortably laying near the loving heat of the fire.

'Only just,' The Hatter replied, and looked at his pocket watch. He looked up at Alice, 'By the way,' He began, 'did you ever find an answer to that riddle?'

'What riddle?'

'_Why is a raven like a writing desk?'_ He smiled at her childishly. He knew what answer to expect.

'Oh,' She wondered, 'no, I didn't.'

'I didn't think so. I don't even know.'

She continued to stroke the Cheshire, 'May I ask what happens to the creatures after you have saved them?'

'They wander off; hopefully they won't run into any trouble.'

'What if they do?' She asked. The Hatter looked at her, 'Then they do; there is nothing else we can do for them.'

'Unfortunate as it is, we cannot be there to watch them every second.' The Cheshire informed.

'Oh,' Alice murmerd sadly, 'I see.'

'Do you _really _see?' The Hatter inquired her, and placed his tea on the table next to him.

Suddenly, there was a rustle coming from close by outside. The Hatter jumped to his feet, and not far off so did Alice, alarmed. The Cheshire leaped of her lap. 'What is it?' She asked, alerted by the suddeness of the moment.

'I heard something.' His eyes were fixed outside the windows, but nothing was visible through the mist.

'I heard it too,' Said the Chesire, 'Should we take a look?'

'It may not be a wise choice, but I think it's best we should.' The Hatter and the Cheshire began towards the door, until they were stopped by Alice, 'Wait, please.'

The Hatter turned back at her, 'Why?'

'What if it's a Glower? You could get hurt. It wouldn't be wise to go out there, would it?'

'Alice, it's neither wise to stay in here wondering or to leave knowing.' He continued out the door, followed by the Cheshire. Alice sat back down slowly, quite dolefully, 'Do be careful.'

. . .

Not far from the house, the Cheshire and the Hatter carefully made their way to the source of the disturbance. They heard another rustle, and cautiously they layed low behind a bush. They peered over it.

Through the mist they made out a large shadowy creature which seemed to be feeding on something. The creature was daunting in it's appearance, even if it was only a shadow.

The Hatter looked over at the Cheshire, 'What do you suppose it is?'

'I don't know. It's hard to see.' He said, narrowing his large eyes to focus properly. 'I will go to check.'

'Then do be quite careful, Chessur.' He warned. The Cheshire vanished from beside him. The Hatter waited patiently for him to return. Moments later he did. There was a sign of fear in his eyes.

'What is it?' The Hatter asked, bothered by the Cheshire's horror.

'It's,' He trembled, 'A Bandersnatch!'

'Is it a Glower?'

The Cheshire nodded.

'That creature is bad enough the way it was let alone one of them,' The Hatter stated, 'What was it eating?'

'... I could not make it out.'

'Maybe I could go to see,' The Hatter suggested, slowly approaching.

'That's a dangerous suggestion!' The Cheshire cried, 'You should have more sense then that.'

'Look,' The Hatter said. He pointed towards the creature, which began walking away in the opposite direction. 'Now I can go to see.'

The Cheshire no longer bothered to stop him, he just let out a sigh.

The Hatter skipped over to the body. It reeked, 'My, this certainly isn't pleasent,' He said, his face creasing at the smell it let out. It was too messy; the body was unreconizable. 'It... looks like a bird.'

'Fascintaing,' said the Cheshire, uninterested and anxious, 'now we must go. The Bandersnatch has gone, we don't want it to return now, do we?'

'Oh, no, of course not,' But the Hatter continued to search the body.

'Hatter, that is not a pleasant thing to do!' He was grossed by the Hatter touching the corpse, moving it without any care, 'Leave it be, and let _us_ make leave.'

Suddenly, out of the bushes close by, a loud roar filled the air, and the ground shook with a force very fierce. The Hatter spun around, and found himself starring into the glowing crimson eyes of the Bandersnatch.

'Oh, dear,' He muttered, too afraid to move by it's daunting presence. It let out a malevont and beastly roar.

'Tarrant, hold on!' The Cheshire yelled. He vanished from behind the bushes and appeared upon the Bandersnatch's bear like back. The Bandersnatch flung inteself vicously, as if it was a very dangerous rodeo. The Cheshire struggled the hang on, but then the Cheshire lifted his paw, and stratched at the beast's eye. It howled in pain. It launched itself in each direction in agony, crashing into the nearby trees. The Cheshire jumped off and stood next to the Hatter, who was sitting on the floor overwhelmed in horror. The creature, howling and weiling in pain quickly rushed off into the mist, disappearing from sight.

The Cheshire and the Hatter let out a sigh of relief, 'My, that was _very _close!' The Cheshire fell on its back, exhausted by the beast's tempered flinging.

'It was more than close,' The Hatter informed. The Cheshire sat back up, and observed the Hatter's state.

'How is that?' He asked. The Hatter had his hand on the side of his waist. He moved it, and there were large claw marks from the Bandersnatch's giant paws.

'Oh, you're hurt!' The Cheshire cried.

'It is nothing,' The Hatter said boldy, but once he got up, he was dragged back down with pain.

'We need to get you back to the house with haste, that's a nasty wound.'

The Hatter nodded, 'Perhaps you're right. And Chessur,' He added, 'Thank you for what you did; I'm very grateful.'

The Cheshire grinned as always, 'Well, I wouldn't have liked you to become like _that _now, would I?' And he pointed at the corpse on the floor.

'I don't know; would you?' The Hatter joked.

The Cheshire rolled his eyes, and guided the Hatter back towards the house.

. . .

'I don't know what idiotic idea made you want to go out there; I warned you that you could get hurt. But, you did not listen to me.'

Alice and the Hatter were upstairs sitting on one of the beds. Alice was accompanying the Hatter, sowing his wounds up and washing the blood away. 'This is quite a nasty injury,' said Alice, threading the needle, 'You are lucky to still be breathing!'

'Maybe so,' The Hatter said, peering up towards the cieling, 'was I _mad _to have went out there?'

'You both were!' Alice said bitterly, 'It wasn't a clever thing to do.'

'I wasn't trying to be clever,' the Hatter informed.

'Then what were you trying?'

The Hatter looked back at Alice, 'To keep you all save, of course. I'm happy now that I went out there knowing instead of being here wondering; that beast may have came here, then we would be in quite a bit trouble, wouldn't we?'

'I guess so,' Alice said softly, 'But it didn't do any good for you.'

'I know that no good would have come out of it, but that doesn't mean I wanted any. No good comes of out being nosy.' He smiled at her, hintingly. She was confused by his smile, but momentarily took the hint, 'Are you trying to imply something there?'

'Perhaps' perhaps not, depends on what way you take my sentance - ow,' the Hatter cried.

'Apologies.'

There was a silence in the room at that point. The Hatter observed Alice; she had grown very much, but her love of knowing and logic still lingered. She was no longer a child in search of reasoning; she was a woman now, at the borders of childhood and adulthood. There was a quality that fascinated him about her. To break the silence, he let out a question one wouldn't expect: 'Are you married?'

'Excuse me?' Alice asked, looking up at him, caught off guard by his question, 'What business is it of yours?'

'I'm just interested.' He grinned at her.

'Now who's the one being nosy?' She had finished with the threading. She lifted a cloth and patted it on his wound.

He smiled, 'I know I am; but are you?'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm not.'

'Why is that then?'

She shrugged, 'I'm not sure. I guess there are just not any gentleman that I'm interested in.'

'You guess, do you? So you're not sure of why; you just _guess_?'

'I am sure of why; that is the reason.'

He sat there, observing her with a deep gaze, 'Do you go to look for them, or do you wait for them to look for you?'

'Pardon?' Alice asked, puzzled by the question.

'It's not a difficult question to answer; what do you do?'

She shrugged again, 'Whichever. I am not too fussed about this sort of thing at the moment.'

'Why is that then?'

'I'm.. just not interested.' She stated. She put the cloth on the floor, and took some bandages.

'Do you like it here?' He asked, changing the topic.

'At this moment, not really.' She began to wrap the bandage around his waist.

'What about the first time you came here?'

'Not too sure; it was mesmerising, but the people here were too curious and spoke alot of nonsense.'

He grinned, 'Was I those things?'

She nodded honestly, 'Yes, you were. And rude too!'

'_Were?_' He inquired, 'Does that mean you think different now?'

She shrugged, 'Slightly, I suppose. You do seem quite,' She looked up at him, 'different.'

He smiled softly, 'What kind of 'different'?'

'Like,' She searched for a word. She couldn't find one that fit what she was looking for, 'I don't know.'

'Less _curious?_' He said.

She nodded, 'I suppose so.'

She had finished wrapping the bandage, and so got up from the bed. 'All done.'

He copied, 'Ah, splendid.' He did up his buttons, 'May I ask you something, my dear?'

'Yes, you may.' She said, tidying the bed and the equipment.

'What do you wish for in a man?' He asked, starring into a mirror, fixing his bow tie. She continued to tidy, 'I don't know.'

'Surely you must?'

'Well,' She stopped for a moment, thinking, 'sanity could be one.'

He looked at her from within the mirror, 'Sanity? Well, you sure are in the wrong place then, aren't you?' He chuckled.

'What makes you think it's better in where I live?'

He didn't answer. He straightened his top hat, 'Tea time will be ready around now.'

'I know,' said Alice, finishing tidying. She faced the Hatter, who was still looking into the mirror. She gazed at it with question, 'Just think; many years ago I stumbled to worlds through a hole and a looking-glass; I still question myself why I was meant to go there in the first place. Was there any reason, I asked myself. Probably not, I answered, what reason could be found there?-'

'Maybe there is a reason for why you came those both times,' He looked at Alice, 'Maybe you just haven't discovered it yet.'

'I wonder what it could be?' She asked herself. The Hatter walked towards her, smiling.

'You won't have to keep on wondering anymore once you've found what it is you were wondering before,' He placed his hand friendly on her shoulder, 'You will find it in due time, my dear.' With that, he dropped his arm, and he left the room.

Alice was left there with many questions flowing through her mind.

'What could be my reason,' She said to herself, 'What reason could be hiding here?' She scratched her head wonderingly, 'Maybe what I am looking for, which is what I don't know, is what my reason is for wondering, which I won't wonder anymore,' She baffled herself. 'Oh, Alice, do be quiet. Now come along, let us go downstairs.'

With that, she left the room, head still spinning with thoughts and questions.


	8. Leo

**Leo**

The morning had arrived so suddenly. Alice had stayed up for most of the night, downstairs having a hearty chatter with her new companions. After the incident last night, Alice was still slightly irritated by the Hatter and Chesire's unwise decision. Nevertheless, she let that pass. Since then though, she understood how important they had become in her life. She hardly knew them, but now they meant a lot to her, as did the Hare and the Dormouse, and of course, the Rabbit. How she admired them now, that she had grown, she accepted them than before. They made her smile; they were much more of a delight then people were back in England - such a bore. Although, they continued to talk a load of nonsense, blabbering away some pointless discussion, Alice enjoyed every moment of it. Why? They cared for her, and she cared for them - she hoped then, nothing could come between that...

. . .

'It's a very cloudy day,' informed the Dormouse, standing on the windowsill, 'it might rain later.'

'Don't say such nonsense, Mallymkun,' snapped the Hare, 'it hasn't rained or snowed for many years.'

'Just because it hasn't for a time, doesn't mean it won't happen in due time.' The Dormouse jumped off the windowsill and joined the Hare near the fireplace, which was for once not in use.

Alice was upstairs, sleeping, wrapped up safely in a blanket. She hadn't slept so comfortable in ages. The Chesire and the Hatter were outside, gathered around the long table, clearing up all the mess they had left abandoned, 'Look at all this mess,' the Cheshire observed, 'You could have tidied before you migrated.'

'There wouldn't have been time,' said the Hatter, 'at that time this area was crawling with Glowers. It was too dangerous.'

'At least this took a halt to your neverending tea party.'

The Hatter nodded, 'Yes. It certainly did.'

'How is your wound, by the way?' The Cheshire asked. The Hatter pressed his hand onto the side of his waist, 'Much better. Alice did a great job.'

The Cheshire grinned, 'That's good to know.'

The Hatter peered down upon the table, lifted a chipped teacup, and examined it. He sighed, 'Every item is ruined, we may as well throw them away.'

'Perhaps you're right.'

The Cheshire turned around at the door, and saw a weary Alice standing there. He grinned, 'Ah, Alice, it's good to see you're awake.'

Alice rubbed her eyes, and smiled softly, 'What are you two doing?' she yawned.

'Tidying up,' informed the Hatter, 'it's been a while since we have.'

Alice walked over towards them and looked at the ruined items littered upon the table, 'Sure is a mess,' she thought.

'Have you had anything to eat?' asked the Cheshire. Alice shook her head, 'No, not yet.'

'Well, if you wait, I'll go and make you something,' offered the Hatter.

'Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'm not that hungry.' Suddenly, a rumble ensued in her bowls. She giggled with embarressment.

'Obviously,' said the Hatter sarcastically.

'Is it strange to say I'm in a mood for a wander?' asked Alice. The Cheshire nodded, 'Well, it is strange that you want to go off when the place is crawling with dangers. I suggest you stay-'

'Oh, come off it, Chessur,' retorted the Hatter, 'she can go for a walk if she pleases.'

Alice smiled, 'Thank you.'

The Cheshire glanced up at the Hatter, confused, 'You are just going to let her go out there? After the incident last night? The Bandersnatch could still be loose. Or maybe even a Jubjub bird... or worse...' he puased, 'the Jabberwock.'

The Hatter laughed, 'Oh, Chessur, you worry too easily.'

The Cheshire, offended, frowned at him, 'Fine,' he snapped, 'if you want to let this girl walk into danger, than so be it.' With that, the Cheshire disappeared back inside the house. The Hatter laughed, 'Such a drama queen.'

Alice, quite alarmed by the Cheshire's comments, giggled nervously, 'I suppose. But is that true?'

The Hatter looked at her, 'Don't worry about it. That Bandersnatch is long gone by now,' he piled plates and cups upon eachother, 'you can go for a walk, Alice, but...' he warned, 'don't stray too far, and don't be too long.'

Alice smiled, 'I won't. I promise,' with that she skipped off down the forest path. The Hatter watched her leave. He shook his head slightly, and sighed, 'You're such and idiot, Tarrant,' he whispered to himself, 'if that girl falls into danger it's your fault. Nobody to blame but yourself.' He glanced down the path she followed, 'be careful,' he said, 'and don't be long.'

. . .

Midday had arrived much faster than the morning. It was cloudy, and the mist still lingered. The trees were all withered, and the grass slumped. Oh, how destruction was in rule.

Alice walked gradually down the path. She didn't know how long she'd been out here, and how far she was from the house. This all reminded her of when she returned, emerging from the doorway, and finding her self in an almost post-apocalyptic world. Did she expect to find wonder again with every step she took?

As she proceeded further and deeper into the land, she suddenly found herself engulfed in regret. She looked around her surroundings; they all looked the same. She felt lost for sure. She sighed sadly, and stomped her foot, 'Oh, Alice,' she snapped, 'you've gotten yourself lost. You wanted a walk, and now you've doomed us both.' She gradually walked over towards a rock on the edge of the path. She sat on it, 'Well done, Alice, well done.' She buried her head into her heads, and sighed.

She let the silence pass her by, listening to nothing at all. She tried to memorize a mental map of where she'd been, but it was hopeless. But, with all the hope she had left, she arose to her feet and walked the path she came. She had turned many corners and twists she was bound to get herself lost in this labyrinth.

She wandered for many moments, until then hope enlightened her heart as she found herself at a familiar area she had passed by earlier. She smiled, 'Great, now you're getting somewhere.'

She let her feet keep wondering back the direction she came. Although, she felt something strange. It was the feeling of eyes pressed upon your back. Was she being watched? She took a halt and looked behind her. Just mist. She chuckled, 'Nothing's there,' she said. She carried on walking, but then suddenly heard a twig snap nearby. She jumped, startled, peering behind her. Her eyes frantically wandered, 'Who's there?' she called.

There was no answer. She felt edgy, but carried on walking, but very alertly. All of a sudden, something flew past her face, hitting the tree beside her with a quick crack. She jumped, and gasped in absolute horror. It took her off guard. She looked at the tree. There was an arrow pierced into it.

Suddenly, a rustle came from nearby. Alice rapidly turned to face the source.

To her absolute surprise, she found herself looking at a person - _a person! _He glanced at her, 'Oh,' he cried, 'I am so sorry, madam. I mistook you for one of them.' He gradually paced over towards her. Alice just starred at him, bewildered and surprised.

He was, to her amazement, another human. He held a bow in his hand, and there was a sheathed sword upon his belt. He had bright hazel eyes, and groomed chestnut hair. He wore a worn-out suit of the era.

Alice glanced at him, regaining her voice and mind, 'It's... alright,' she breathed.

He walked over at took the arrow out from the tree. He glanced at her, 'What is a woman like you doing out here in the wilderness, may I ask?'

'I'm...' she thought for a moment, '...exploring.'

'What is there to explore anymore?' He placed the bow on the floor, as well as the arrow. Alice didn't keep her gaze off him; to see another human it was all so sudden. 'Who are you by the way?' She asked.

'Oh, my apologies,' he said, 'my name is Leo.' He took a bow to her, 'and may I ask yours?'

'... Alice.' she answered, taken off guard by his gentlemanly way.

'That's a nice name,' he smiled. Alice, only slightly, smiled back, 'Where are you from?'

He wondered, 'I'm not from this region,' he answered, 'I come from another area of this land.'

'So, why did you come here?'

'To try and sort out the creatures,' he replied. He lowered his eyes, 'they've taken over my homeland.'

'Oh,' whispered Alice, 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Don't fret. What about you?'

'I... suppose the same, really. I only recently found out about what has happened. It's upsetting.'

He nodded, 'It is. I am destined to know of why this has happened, too. It's very peculiar.'

'Indeed.'

He seemed very calm and collective for somebody who originated in this land. She would've thought everyone who lived her had been taken over my the madness, or gone mad themselves. He was a polite person, even if he did almost stick an arrow into her. She observed his weaponry, 'Why do you have those?' she asked innocently.

He looked at his sword, 'Oh,' he began, 'it's for protection. I thought it'd be best.

She nodded, 'Okay.'

He examined her, 'Are you all alone out here?'

Alice shook her head, 'Oh no. I'm staying with others.'

'Oh,' he walked towards her, 'and they're all not mad?'

'Well,' she hesitated, 'I wouldn't call them the sanest lot.'

Leo chuckled, 'No,' he began, 'nobody is really all that balanced here.'

'You seem to be, though,' Alice said. Leo chuckled again, 'I could say the same about you. You're the first sane person I've encountered these months.'

Alice tilted her head, and smiled at him, 'You are to,' she said, 'although one of my other human friends is quite... _sane-ish.'_

'There's another human?' He asked, quite astonished, 'My, people seem to be coming back.'

Alice nodded, 'I guess so.'

There was a strange silence in the air at that point, although it didn't feel very awkward as many would expect. This new character amazed Alice - it was good to know that her and the Hatter weren't the only people left, although she felt pity for those who weren't. She smiled, 'Would you like to come back to the house?' she asked, 'Maybe for some tea? It's not that far away.'

Leo smiled, 'Oh, no, it's alright. Thank you for the offer though, my lady.' He nodded his head, 'It'd best be off.'

'Wait-' Alice ordered. Leo stopped. Alice pondered, 'Where are you going?'

He shrugged, 'Wherever my feet take me.'

'Well, will we meet again?' She asked, hoping. Leo smiled, 'We can if you wish to. Meet back her say, maybe, tomorrow midday?'

Alice nodded, 'That'd be great.'

'Good,' he took a bow to her, 'See you then, my lady,' he halted his steps, 'And, um, sorry about the arrow thing.'

Alice giggled slightly, 'Don't worry about it.'

'Good. I hope you return safely to your house,' he turned to leave, 'Been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Farewell.' With that, he vanished in the mist.

Alice stood there, still in a state of surprise. Did she really encounter another person? She was annoyed that he left so suddenly, but hopefully she would get to know this new face the following day. She turned, and walked back in the direction she came from.

. . .

'Where is she?' The Hatter paced up and down the room, 'She should be back by now.' There was a high concern in his voice and posture. The Cheshire sat there, quite a smug expression upon his face, 'I told you it wouldn't be a good idea. But you didn't listen.'

'He's right, Tarrant,' agreed the Hare, 'You let her go out there, wandering the wilderness. You were ignorant to the dangers that lay in wait.'

'Oh, both of you, do hush,' he ordered. He paced over to the window, his eyes widely observing the land outside, 'I didn't come to think she'd be this long.'

The Dormouse titled his head questioningly, 'You are getting quite protective of her, Hatter.' He said.

'Protective?' asked the Hatter, 'I'm not protective of her... well I am... but...'

'I think somebody might have an affectionate feeling towards Alice,' teased the Hare. The Hatter glared at the Hare, 'Don't be silly, Thackery,' he snapped, 'I am just concerned about her lately.'

'Well, let that concern calm,' the Hare ordered, 'she'll be fine. She's a tough spirit, she is.'

'Hmm...'

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Alice appeared inside. The Hatter rushed over to her, tapping his pocket watch, 'In the words of Nivens: You're _late._'

'You didn't give me a specific time to return,' said Alice, and walked over to a chair and sat upon it. The Hatter sighed, 'Does it matter? I did tell you not to be too long.'

Alice sighed too, 'Well, I'm sorry, I lost track of time, and I...' her voice lowered, 'kind of got lost.'

'Lost?' Asked the Cheshire, smirking at the Hatter, 'well, if it isn't danger it's getting lost. Marvelous decision to give her, Tarrant.'

'Stop blaming me, Chessur,' snapped the Hatter, 'I didn't know she was to astray.'

'You should have thought about that first.'

'I just let her have want she wanted - a walk. That's what I gave her.'

'But you were oblivious to the consenquences.'

As the two continued to argue, the Hare and the Dormouse ignored them and let their minds trail off. To stop the bickering, Alice let out an innocent proclaim, 'I met a person earlier.'

Suddenly, the dispute stopped, and all attention fell onto Alice. The Hatter looked confounded, 'What did you say?'

Alice was bothered by the sudden attention, 'I... met someone today...'

'You actually met someone?' asked an astonished Cheshire, 'As in a _human _someone?'

Alice nodded honestly, 'Yes.'

They all gathered around her, deeply interested, 'Who was it?' asked the Hare.

'It was a man.' Alice answered.

'What was his name?' asked the Dormouse.

'His name is Leo.'

The others shared glances at each other, 'I've never heard of him,' said the Hatter.

'Neither have I,' replied the Cheshire.

'And nor had I until recently,' said Alice.

'Where is he from?' the Hare asked.

Alice shrugged, 'I'm not sure. All he said she he was from another part of the land. He didn't specify where, though.'

The Hatter wondered equivocally, 'He didn't specify where,' he repeated.

'Why do you seem bothered, Hatter?' asked Alice.

'No reason,' he answered, 'it's amazing to know that another human is wondering around.'

The Cheshire nodded, 'I agree; I haven't seen another person since you, Alice. Where are they all coming from?' He grinned.

'Not a clue,' replied the Hare.

'Why didn't you invite him over?' asked the Dormouse, disappointedly.

'I did,' Alice said, 'but he didn't want to.'

The Hatter frowned, 'Why is that?'

Alice shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'Why don't you know?' asked the Hare.

Alice's frustration grew, 'I don't know, now please, can we stop asking questions? I wish I didn't bring this up.'

'But this is a huge discovery, Alice,' informed the Cheshire, 'another person is wandering out there.'

'I would very much like to meet him,' said the Dormouse. The others nodded. Alice sighed, 'Well, that's unfortunate,' she arose from her seat, 'but,' she began, 'I am seeing him again tomorrow. Maybe then I can invite him over.'

'Splendid idea!' Cried the Hatter, 'it would be interesting... _very _interesting.'

'When are you meeting him?' asked the Hare.

'About midday,' answered Alice.

'Can we come?' the Dormouse asked, beaming. Alice shook her head, 'Best not. I don't think inviting you lot would be the best idea... no offence.'

'None taken.' The Cheshire grinned.

'Anyway,' Alice began, 'I'm quite tired. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when dinner is ready.' Alice walked upstairs, and left the other four still in wonder and surprise. 'Another human!' Cried the Dormouse, 'this is marvellous.'

'And I thought all the people other than the creatures had deserted the land, or were wiped out.' Said the Hare.

'Well, this is not the case,' began the Cheshire, 'people are still wondering. This is a good thing.'

The trio were engaged into their conversation. As they were, the Hatter sneaked upstairs.

. . .

He knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said Alice. He entered the room. Alice was sat upon the bed, smiling, 'Afternoon, Hatter.'

'Afternoon.' He came to join her, 'I just wanted to have a little chat, if that's alright?'

'That's fine,' answered Alice, and she lay herself comfortable along the bed.

The Hatter grinned, 'Now, I'm sure you've had enough of these questions being asked about this Leo person, I assume?'

Alice nodded, 'At the moment, yes.'

'Perhaps we can talk about that tomorrow. Want to go for a walk tomorrow morning?' He asked, smiling at her. Alice smiled back, 'That'd be lovely, though it would have to be before midday, before I see Leo again.'

The Hatter nodded, 'Of course.' He paused, 'Also, sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was a little anxious that you were a little late.'

'Don't worry about that.' She fiddled with her curls. The Hatter gazed at her with gentle eyes, 'You do understand that we worry about you, don't you?'

Alice nodded, 'Of course I do. It's understandable.'

'Well,' started the Hatter, 'I'll leave you off to have a nap. I'll wake you up for dinner. I'll tell the others to not ask any questions about him; as it's annoying you already.'

Alice giggled, 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?'

'Oh, believe me, it was best you did.' He arose from the bed and walked over to the door. He turned to face Alice, 'Have a nice doze, Alice.'

'I shall.' She smiled, and she snuggled under the covers. The Hatter grinned warmly, 'Good.' With that, he closed the door gently, and let Alice fall back into a wondrous sleep...


	9. Curious

**Curious**

Alice was wide awake that morning; she had a good sleep last night thanks to her nap before tea time. The mist outside was beginning to thin, which was a wondrous thing. It was very early in the morning, Alice noticed, as the sun was already beginning to rise from its slumber. But Alice felt lively; more alive than before. She tried not to let the deterioration outside get to her like before. She began to believe the Hatter's belief, that maybe hope was beginning to return... very gradually. She hoped for this... more than anything...

. . .

Alice seemed to be the only one awake. The March Hare and the Dormouse were sleeping downstairs, curled up warmly on the chairs. The Cheshire lay on the floor, grinning as he slept. The Hatter, though, seemed to not be inside the house. Alice made her way downstairs, trying not to wake the sleeping creatures. She tip-toed to the window, seeing the surroundings outside. She wondered where the Hatter was. He definitely wasn't inside.

Maybe he went for a walk, she thought. She cautiously went over to sit on one of the chairs, listening to the soft breathing of the animals. She dared not to speak; she did not want to rudely awake them.

The door crept open all of a sudden. Alice heard it creak quietly, and she turned to see. The Hatter peered his head through the door, and smiled at Alice. He called her over with his hand. Alice silently arose and walked over to the door, and went outside.

. . .

It was a chilly morning. Alice forgot to wrap herself up warmly, but the Hatter was kind enough to offer her his jacket. She wrapped it over her, keeping out the bitter cold. They slowly strayed along the forests, chattering away.

'Why did you want a walk, then?' Alice asked, still walking.

'Why not?' He replied. Alice shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'Why not embrace the land you once fell upon?'

'What is there to embrace,' she asked forlornly, 'this land has taken a turn for the worst.'

'Now, maybe. But like I said before: Things could change.'

She looked up at him, 'You are very sure of that aren't you?'

He nodded, 'I am.'

She observed her surroundings, 'Well,' she began, 'the mist seems to be fading, and the sky is finally showing through... maybe you're right...'

'Maybe I am.'

They came across a rock, so they decided to take a break and rest their feet. Alice observed the Hatter, who was glancing around at the forest enclosed upon them, 'So your name is Tarrant, then?' She asked.

He nodded, 'Well, that is what I have been named. Although, a majority call me the Hatter.'

'Indeed they do,' she nodded slowly. She was in a questioning mood, 'Have you always lived here?'

'As long as I can remember,' he replied.

She slanted her head, wondering, 'Do you have a family?'

'Well,' he began, 'I did... but not anymore.'

She lowered her eyes, 'I'm sorry to hear.'

He smiled gently, 'Don't worry about it.'

'Any childhood memories or anything?' She kept on asking.

He shrugged, 'I can't remember,' he gazed at her, 'What is with these questions?'

'Curiousity,' she grinned. He did the same, 'Ah, you shouldn't go around asking questions because you're curious.'

'I know,' she beamed.

He chuckled, 'Of course.'

There was a moment of silence. It was a nice, warm silence. The Hatter felt warm inside, being around her. He knew exactly what he was beginning to feel, but he continued to fall in denial, 'So, this Leo character,' he started, 'who is he?'

'I'm not entirely sure,' she answered honsetly, 'but I'm seeing him again later. Perhaps I can invite him over?'

'Sounds like a splendid idea. Though, you're going to have to ask March if he can.'

She pondered, 'Hm, perhaps not then.'

'Well, once you know more of who he is, be sure to tell us? We haven't seen another human here since you...'

'Oh, I will,' she promised.

'Good.'

Another silence ensued. The Hatter arose, his eyes glued to something very fascinating to him. He followed his gaze, 'Look here,' he called.

Alice arose and joined him. She looked down to where he was gazing. There were red roses upon a bush, yet they were not dead, they were fresh and alive. He smiled, 'Roses, in full bloom.'

She smiled gently, 'They're beautiful,' she commented. The Hatter nodded in agreement, 'Indeed. But it's strange though...'

Alice looked at him in curiosity, 'What is?'

He kneeled to touch the rose petals gently with the tip of his finger, 'Well,' he began quietly, 'since you returned... everything seems to be turning back to what it was...'

Alice kneeled beside him, quite in wonder by his belief, 'You think so?'

He nodded, 'I know so,' he stopped touching the petals, and turned to look at Alice, 'I think you've given us that lost hope we need. Perhaps it is _you _that can change this place back to how it used to be.'

Alice suddenly arose, caught off guard by this unexpected theory, 'What? You think because a few flowers are in bloom and the mist is beginning to fade that I'm some miracle maker?' The Hatter stood up. Alice continued, 'I can't return a world back to what it was... I'm not that kind of person...'

The Hatter raised his eyebrow, 'You don't have much belief in yourself, do you?' He gently took hold of her hand, 'But I believe you can.' He smiled, 'Alice... maybe there _is _a reason as to why you've returned... this could be it...'

She wrapped her fingers around his hand, 'You believe I can?'

He nodded, 'I very much do...'

Alice smiled slightly, attempting to find confidence in this theory. She had doubts. She didn't believe that she could, hence, she didn't believe in herself. She let go of the Hatter's hand, but continued to gaze into his emerald eyes, '... I never got to know you properly... since that time at the tea party, and that incident at the court. I thought you were very whimsical, rude, loud and so forth...' he laughed at her comments, 'but from getting to know you more now... you're a very nice person.'

He smiled at her words, 'I think the same about you.'

'... It's good to have a friend...' she said. The Hatter's smile faded slightly. He was quite disheartened... _only a friend, _he thought. I guess, he thought, she didn't feel the same way. Although crushed, he wouldn't let that get to him. As long as they held a great friendship, what could go wrong?

Alice looked up at the sky. The blurry sun was high in the sky, 'It's almost midday. Perhaps we should head back. I'm going to go and meet Leo now.'

He nodded, still slightly down, 'Very well. We'll head back now, and then you can make leave. But remember, like I said yesterday, don't be too long.'

'I won't, I promise.' She smiled, and handed the Hatter back his jacket.

'Okay. I believe you,' He took it back and put it back on.

'Alright. Let's go.' Alice began to walk ahead of the Hatter. He sighed, and caught up to walk beside her...

. . .

As the Hatter and Alice returned to the house, Alice began to make to her next leave. The Hatter, although incredulous about this new character, watched Alice as she turned to make her leave. The Hatter cut her short from her destination, 'Alice,' he called. Alice turned to face him, 'Yes?'

'Don't be too long,' he said, 'and do be careful...'

She smiled, 'Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be back in time for dinner.'

'Brillig,' he said. Alice gave him a confused glance, 'Brillig?'

'Four... that's when we'll start brewing our meal. Be back then.'

She nodded, 'I shall.' And she wandered off down the path.

. . .

The mist was thinning very much, and so the land was beginning to become visible once again. Alas, the destruction still remained, it sure wasn't going to magically disappear without a trace of reason. Alice still kept repeating the lines the Hatter said to her earlier, about her being the one who could bring the life back to this world. She thought it he was being mad once again, thinking up strange theories. Although, deep down, it really took an effect...

After a matter of long walking, she arrived back at the spot she was to reunite with this mysterious person. She was nervous; maybe he might not be as nice as he seems. She tried to cast out those negative thoughts, and began focusing on the positive. He seemed like a nice and polite person, and she was sure nothing bad was to happen...

After a while of waiting for him, he had finally arrived. He smiled at Alice, 'Ah, so you came...'

'Indeed I did.'

He approached her. She stood there, quite nervously, but smiled anyway.

'So,' he began to break the strange awkwardness, 'shall we take a walk?'

She sighed, 'Ah, it's not like I had that already this morning. But yes, that would be nice.'

They walked through the thick forests, the livid moors and the tawny brooks. They were asking questions about eachother, about themselves and their lives...

Leo laughed at a story Alice had told him, 'So you fell down a rabbit hole?'

She laughed too, 'Yes, as silly as it sounds, yes, I did.'

'Such a strange way to end up here, then.' They came across a running stream, and sat beside the edge, glancing at the smokey water. Leo sighed, 'The water doesn't look too pleasant, does it?'

Alice shook her head, 'No, unfortunatly.'

'Ah, you should've seen it when it had its colour. Such a gorgeous, wonderful land...' He drifted away in memory, 'it's such a shame this has happened... and yet there is no explanation as to why...'

'I know,' she immediatly remembered the Hatter's words, 'but maybe, it could change?'

'Hopefully,' Leo said.

Alice studied Leo's appearance more thoroughly this time. He had a soft glow in his hazel eyes. It quite almost captivated Alice. Somehow, from the way he spoke, he roughly made her think of the Hatter - although, Leo seemed a bit more 'sane', as to speak. And from understanding more about him, she judged him as being a very nice person, indeed... although, somewhat tradgic...

Leo caught Alice looking at him, 'What?' He smiled.

She chuckled, 'Nothing... just thinking...'

'Thinking of what, exactly?'

She shrugged, '... stuff...'

He laughed, 'Very specific.'

She beamed, 'It very much is...'

Leo sighed, 'Well, from you're stories, you seem to be quite a character.'

'You do to,' she said. Leo unsheathed his sword and looked at it. Alice did too, 'That's quite a nicely designed sword,' she commented. He smiled, 'It very much is. It's been in my family for generations... in fact, my grandfather was once a soldier in the Queen of Heart's army once... as you can see by the design, there's a heart there...' he pointed at the handle, 'it's a beautifully crafted weapon. Can you swordfight?'

Alice laughed, 'No, not at all. It's not very lady-like is it?'

He shrugged, 'Who's to say a woman can't weild a sword? I can teach you sometime if you like.. just incase.'

She smiled, 'That'd be very interesting...'

They carried on for hours talking about random discussions, about themselves, the land, and just life in general. To know more of the person, Alice was really beginning to take a liking to him. He was indeed, a fascinating person...

Suddenly, a familar face hopped by, and Alice caught glimpse of the creature pass at the cornor of her eye. She smiled, 'Nivens,' she called.

The Rabbit stopped, and smiled in reply, 'Ah, Alice. It's nice to see you again.'

'It's nice to see you too.' Niven's gaze passed to Leo. Alice nudged him foward, 'Oh, this is Leo, by the way.'

'How'd you do?' Leo greeted.

'Very well, thank you.' The Rabbit replied. A wondering frown appeared on his face... 'Leo? That name sounds quite familar.'

Leo shrugged, 'Hm, sometimes names fly along the wind...'

The Rabbit nodded slowly, and glanced at the blade. He observed the heart upon the handle. He remembered, 'Ah, that's a sword for the Queen. You must've been a soldier.'

Leo shook his head, 'No, my grandfather was though. I've inherited it.'

'Ah, that's interesting. I might've known him. Seeing as I am... well... _was _the Queen's page, until she and the king disappeared from sight.'

Leo nodded, 'Ah... okay.'

Alice smiled, 'Well, that was interesting. What are you doing out here then, Nivens?'

'I was going to ask you the same question,' he laughed, 'Oh, just going for a wonder. There seems to be less Glowers than before, now. They've probably run off somewhere. It's good to see the mist is fading too, this land is slowly returning back to the way it was.'

Alice nodded in agreement, 'It very much is. And to answer the question you were to ask, me and Leo were just out for a walk too.'

The Rabbit smiled, 'How very nice. A lovely, afternoon stroll. Anyway, how are the others?'

'They're doing fine,' Alice said.

'That's good to hear,' he glanced at his watch, 'well, it'd best be heading on... got some more walking to do.'

'Okay, it's been nice to see you again.' Alice said, smiling.

'And so it has. Hope you two'll be okay. Stay safe,' and he hopped off into the distance.

Leo chuckled, 'Such an interesting fellow. It's good to see some creatures haven't suffered under the madness.'

Alice shook her head, 'He did suffer under it, but thankfully, we managed to save him.'

He looked up at her in bewilderment, 'How is that?'

'There is this lake that can revive them. It's very much fascinating, and quite peculiar.'

Leo nodded very slowly, rasing an eyebrow, 'That is peculiar,' he said in an apathetic tone. Alice glanced at him, confused by the tone of his voice, 'What is wrong?'

He quickly shook his head, 'Oh, nothing. It's just I didn't realise there was a way to... well... save them.'

Alice smiled, 'Well there is. And it's brilliant.'

'...Yes.'

After the sudden reunion, they continued to chatter away, laughing every so often. It was until Alice suddenly realised it was way past 'brillig'. She gasped, 'Oh, no, I'm late.'

'What time were you meant to leave?' He asked.

'... Brillig?' She answered.

'Ah, brillig. That has passed quite a while ago.'

'I'd better head off. I'm so sorry, I would love to continue to speak with you, but the Hatter isn't a very patient person...'

He rasied a eyebrow, 'Is this Hatter giving you orders, or something?'

Alice looked at him, confused, and somewhat off guard, 'Um... not really... I don't think...'

'You shouldn't let people tell you what to do,' he informed, 'you should make decisions for yourself. You're old enough to.'

Alice nodded, agreeing very much with his words, 'You're quite right,' she whispered, 'I could...'

'Could what?'

'... Could just stay for a little while longer,' She thought, although she knew it probably wasn't the best idea. Leo smiled, 'There we go,' he said in a hearty tone, 'it won't hurt him just to stay a while longer, I'm sure. I'd like to get to know you more, too.'

Alice smiled slightly, still edgy about this decision. She knew this was going to upset the Hatter, but what made her want to stay with Leo? Something definatly did. Even if she acknowledged the anticipating moment she was to experience with a quite anxious and irritated Hatter later, she prepared herself.

So then, for ages later, they continued their heartfelt conversations...

. . .

Back at the house, however, tension filled the air, and a very irritated Hatter stood next to the window, frowning. Once again, she was late, and he and the others had not a clue of what she was up to. He checked the clock every so often. It was way past brillig, and her dinner was left alone, cold and wasted on the table.

The Hare, Dormouse and Cheshire strayed as far as they could from the Hatter. They knew that he can have sudden outbursts and moodswings that can sometimes be very unpleasant.

They remained in hush, listening to the ticking of the clock, and breeze outside. It was a very awkward moment; none of them dared to say a word, until the Dormouse wished to break the silence with a song, _'Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're-'_

The Hatter gave the Dormouse a strong glare, and the Dormouse quickly stopped.

The Cheshire didn't care less anymore, and even knowing there was probably going to be a quarrell, he spoke, 'It's about eight now,' he commented.

The Hatter sighed angrily, 'I happen to know that.' He snapped.

The Cheshire frowned, 'Anger doesn't do you any good-'

'Nor does being late!'

With that, the Cheshire shut up, and sat beside the Hare.

. . .

After the long conversations, Alice and Leo began to make leave. He offered to walk her home, but Alice said it probably was best that he didn't.

As Alice made her way back to the house, she was dreading the return. She broke her promise, and breaking a promise looses trust for the one who broke it.

She took a deep breath, and she cautiously opened the door very slowly, but it abruptly flung open, and the Hatter stood there with a scowl on his face. Alice smiled slightly, and then lowered her head guiltly, 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

The Hatter didn't say a word, just let out a sigh. He moved away from the door. Alice stepped inside. No one said a word. She saw the wondrous dinner that was made all ready for her, but unfortunatly it was cold and moldy. She felt great shame upon herself. The Hatter moved over to the table, took hold of the plate, and threw away the food upon it. She knew she wasn't going to have anything to eat that night. She did feel she deserved it, she let the Hatter down again.

To get away from the scene, she rushed upstairs into the bedroom. The Hare, glancing at the fire, let out a slight chuckle, 'That was very cumbersome, it was hard not to laugh...'

The Hatter, very annoyed, left the house with force.

The Dormouse and the Hare ignored it, and ogled at the fire. The Cheshire, appalled by the moment, went upstairs to see to the guilt filled girl.

The Cheshire went inside, 'Alice?'

'...Yes?' Answered a miserable voice.

'Are you okay?'

She shook her head, 'Not really, to be truthful.'

'Hm, I can see that. How was the meeting with Leo?'

She shrugged, 'Okay...'

'Okay?' He asked skeptically, 'If it was just okay you wouldn't have stayed over the time you were meant to be back.'

'I'm sorry, Chessur,' she whispered, 'I didn't mean to stay out that long.'

The feline sighed, 'Well, you've certainly let the Hatter down. You did break a promise...'

She felt great guilt placed upon her, 'I know...'

'... So when he returns, be sure to apologise to him.'

'I did,' she said.

'Well, you're going to have to do it better than before...'

Soon after, the Hatter returned. The Cheshire went downstairs to see to him, leaving Alice alone in the bedroom. She heard footsteps upon the stairs, and the door creaked open. The Hatter stood there glancing at her with abrade eyes. He walked slowly to her, 'Alice,' he whispered.

'Yes?' She whispered back, moving slightly away from his approach. The Hatter saw this, and raised an eyebrow, 'Why are you backing away?'

'Um... well...' She continued to hesitant. She didn't know what to do.

'Are you intimmedated?' He asked concerned.

She nodded. The Hatter, although quite surprised, let out a kind chuckle, 'Don't be afraid. I'm not going to do anything.'

He sat down beside her. She felt uncomfortable by his presence. 'I'm sorry I didn't come back in time,' she said.

He nodded, 'I know you are. But can I ask, why did you do it?'

She shrugged, 'I don't know...'

'Did that Leo person tell you stay out longer?' He asked, irritation rising in his tone. She nodded. The Hatter sighed, 'Well, isn't that a surprise... are you going to tell me some more about him?'

She nodded slowly, and began to tell him everything he had told her. After a lengthened talk, the result from the Hatter weren't all very positive, 'Hm, knowing this, as nice as a person he seems, don't be fooled by that.'

She glanced at him, puzzled, 'Pardon?'

'People usually act nice and friendly at first, but later they begin to show their true colours.'

Alice frowned, 'Why so negative?'

'I'm judgemental to these kinds of people...'

She rolled her eyes, 'Hmmm... Well, you seem to be acting all friendly at first too, but lately, you seem to be coming off as different...'

'What kind of different?'

'You know exactly what...'

With that, Alice arose, and left the room, letting the thought dwell in the Hatter's mind. She was obviously defensive with Leo, the Hatter saw that clearly.

. . .

Days passed by, where she wandered off to meet up with Leo...

The Hatter would remain inside, waiting, but thankfully, to make it up to him and the others Alice returned at the specific time. She continued to tell them more about who he was and is. The others seem to be enthralled by him, but the Hatter, however, was critical of him. It was either a brewing jealousy that Alice was beginning to be around Leo more than he, or the fact that his devotion towards her was getting a bit too overboard. He tried to hold that back... sometimes without success. Whenever Alice failed to respond to his orders, his moodswings were unpredictable, sometimes angered and irritated, others happy and somewhat apologetic for anytime he hurt Alice's feelings. He tried not to... it was hard, to try and control emotions he was unable to dominate anymore... madness seemed to be taking the effect on him...

And alas, their once great friendship began to disperse... something definatly had got in between them... even Alice seemed to act differently towards her companions. Leo's comments and words seemed to take this effect on her. She was still young, and these got to her very easily.

She continued to have lighthearted conversations with the Hatter, but they just weren't the same... the last heartfelt conversation they had was when he asked her for a walk... what had changed so rapidly since then? He just hoped, the dying friendship could rise as an inseperable bond once again...


	10. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

Bonds were beginning to grow, and others were beginning to fade. It must've been an unforseen fate. To escape the life she once lived in, she returned to find herself in one that felt mutual. Of course, she didn't enjoy there brewing arguements, and she did feel as if she was abandoning those who took her in.

She held great bonds between the Hare, Dormouse and the Cheshire, still laughing and smiling as always. But any connection with the Hatter seemed different - they were both different. I guess the person seems friendly at first, but then the layers begin to peel and they reveal a more darker side - one of negativity.

The Hatter tried to bring doubts about her new friend into Alice's mind. She refused to believe, and usually this sparked aruguements. Sometimes, Alice did believe what he said, but she cast it out, coming to believe that Leo is just a lovely person...

When the four went to revive the other creatures from their suffering, Alice usually wasn't among them. She had ran off to meet up with this new character who seemed to be taking control over her, as the Hatter thought. There was something there... something underneath the surface that was difficult to observe... but it was there... as he thought... he just hoped something would begin to show his true colours, and that he isn't just a friendly face...

She held a new found affection towards Leo; she enjoyed his company and so did he. He taught Alice a few life lessons, and even a vary of sword fighting. They'd wander, together, enjoying the companionship. A charm had definatly enthralled her, and now she was bound...

. . .

Midday had arrived quickly. The mist had disappeared, and the once cloudy skies departed to reveal a gleaming blue. The sun was visible for the first time in months - to see it again was wondrous. The house itself had begun to breathe life; the ears that were puckered low had arose proudly, and the fur-tatched roof regained it's tawny colour. But even if the land seemed to escape the decaying grasp, the destroyed forests and fields still persisted.

The door of the house opened, and out popped a merry Cheshire Cat. He grinned wildly at the blue skies, 'It's a lovely day,' he informed the others inside, 'the sun has finally come out.'

'Splendid,' a voice said, that of the Hatter.

'I am going to take a walk,' said the Cheshire, and closed the door behind him. The bitterness of the air still lingered, but was thankfully lowered by the heat of the suns rays. The Cheshire inhaled, breathing in the fresh air, and exhaled. With that, he trotted off into the distance.

. . .

Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

The songs of the forest had returned; life was beginning to breathe again. The rays of the sun shone through the gaps in the high withering canopies. Flowers, dead or living, remained on the bushes. Since the mist had gone, everything was gradually returning to the way it was. The creatures, however, some still remained rabid with the unknown force. The Cheshire was thankful he never experienced this fate - but felt pity for whoever did.

It was a very long walk, striding over pallid hills and thick woodland, forests of mushrooms and small hamlets. Everything still seemed abanndoned. The Cheshire let out a sigh of grief. He knew that a majority of the land had been deserted; the creatures and people had migrated away, avoiding the dissolution and the beasts that roamed.

He came across a clearing, just outside of the large and mysterious Tulgey Wood. Such strange creatures used to live in there. The Cheshire dared not to enter; the shadows of the trees embraced it in a haunting darkness. He inspected the woods for a moment before continuing his walk.

When trotting down the edge of the forest, a foul scent had passed into his nose. It was dreadfully putrid; the stench of something decomposing. The Cheshire pulled a disgusted face. His grin suddenly faded. It was horrid! But the cat didn't wish to leave the scent alone until knowing what the cause of it was. He travelled to the source of the revolting aroma. It came from behind a large shrub. The Cheshire hesitated to pull it back; too nervous to see what was hiding back there. Nonetheless, he pushed the leaves out of the way, and struggled through until he came upon a ghastly sight. His eyes widenened with horror, and he let out a gasp of terror. '... Nivens?'

The body of a critter lay motionless on the floor. From the Cheshire's shock, it was the White Rabbit; dead. His white coat had been stained scarlet, and his waistcoat tattered and torn. His eyes remained opened, but no life was present. From the Rabbit's expression, before he died he saw something dreadful. There was a puncture wound in his stomach, and blood had poured onto the grass.

The Cheshire was trembling all over. Extreme remorse fell upon him. There was no smile on his face. He couldn't believe what he saw; his little friend laying lifeless before him. He tried to overcome the fear that had englufed him, and observed the wound in the Rabbit's stomach. It wasn't a bite mark, or a claw mark, but the mark made by a blade. The Cheshire gasped. _Could it be? _He wondered. He resided in silence and thought, so many thoughts. He began to back away from the Rabbit, terror still present in his teal eyes. Although feeling guilty for leaving his body, the Cheshire darted away, back in the direction of the house.

. . .

'I'm going to meet Leo now.'

Alice skipped down the wooden stairs and into the sitting area, where the Hatter, Hare and Dormouse rested. The Hatter peered up at her, 'Alright,' he said softly, 'Don't be too long.'

'I won't,' She promised, and she wrapped herslef up warm before she left the house.

. . .

A while later, the door suddenly sprung open with great force. The trio jumped from the seats, alerted. As they observed the doorway, a feline stood there, trembling all over and with great horror plastered onto his furry face. The Dormouse approached uneasily, 'Chessur?' He asked, 'you are alright?'

The cat ignored the question, and still stood there panting and shaking. The Hare and the Hatter looked at eachother confused. The Hare then began to approach the scared feline, 'What is wrong?'

Once again, the cat didn't answer. He was held back with fear. The Hare glared, quite annoyed that the cat didn't give an answer. He grumbled to himself and returned to his chair. The Dormouse followed. The Hatter stood there, studying the Chesire's state. The cat began to move his eyes, suddenly realising where he was. He gazed up at the Hatter, 'Terrible news,' he panted.

'What news?' The Hatter asked, concern in his voice. The Cheshire gradually dragged himself towards the others, mouth agate. He slumped himself down infront of them, 'Earlier,' he began once he found his voice, 'I was walking... just outside of Tulgey Wood-'

'What were you doing there?' The Dormouse asked intrusively.

'It's where my feet took me.' He took hold of his bushy tail and stroked it softly, 'As I was walking, I caught the scent of something foul.'

'What sort of foul?' The Hare asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, ears twitching.

'A decomposing sort of foul.' The Cheshire answered, 'I went to investigate what it was...' He began to tremble again, '... I saw... I saw...' The image of the Rabbit had returned, and the horror had stolen his voice.

'Saw what?' The Hatter asked, kneeling infront of the Cheshire and stroking his furry back. It was while before the cat managed to retrace his voice. A heavy lump lingered in his throat, '... I saw... the White Rabbit.'

'Nivens?' asked the Hatter, 'What was he doing?'

_'Nothing.' _The Cheshire shivered, 'That was why it was terrible. He was there... laying... doing nothing.'

'Laying?' asked the Dormouse. The Cheshire nodded, 'Laying... motionless... red... stains...'

'Red stains?' a great concern arose in the Hatter's voice, 'What do you mean by red stains?'

The Chesire took a deep breath, 'Blood.'

'Blood?' Yelled the others in unison. The Chesire nodded again, 'Yes.'

'Are you saying,' began the Hare, 'that the little rabbit has been killed?'

'Yes.'

The others gasped in horror. 'I observed the wound,' The Cheshire continued, 'it wasn't an animal or a beast wound. No bite marks, no claw marks, so it couldn't have been a Glower.'

'Then what was it?' asked the Hatter.

'... A stab wound.' The Cheshire jumped up onto the chair and rested upon it. The Hatter strayed to his side, 'A stab wound? As in a dagger, a sword, a knife?'

'Yes. One of them.' The Dormouse hopped onto the chair to comfort the forlorn feline. The Hare's eyes twitched rapidly, and his hands trembled as he arose the teacup to his mouth. The Hatter stood there, drowned in thought and bewilderment, 'Who do you think did it?' He asked.

The Chesire shrugged. A sign of abhorrence whirled in the Hatter's eyes. The Dormouse saw it clearly, 'Do you reckon it could be him?'

The Hatter nodded in reply, 'It must be. Who else is there? Alice even said he carries weapons with him.'

'Are you accusing that Leo person as the culprit?' The Hare asked, quite taken astride by the Hatter's accusation.

'Yes,' He answered, 'I always thought there was something strange about him and now this proves it.'

'You believe Leo killed the White Rabbit?' The Cheshire asked, gazing up at him with broken eyes.

'Believe so? I _know _so.' The Hatter raced to the doorway. The others starred at him, shocked by his sudden run. 'Where are you going?' The Dormouse asked. The Hatter opened the door, 'To find Alice.'

'Hatter, don't.' The Dormouse replied, 'What are you to do when you find her?'

The Hatter paused by the Dormouse's question. What was he to do? He contemplated. It was a tough choice that ensued him. He let out a sigh, 'I don't know,' he answered ambiguously, and he left the house quickly and into the sunset forests.

. . .

Evening had arrived. The skies were shadowed by a sheet of grey clouds, but they weren't rain clouds, their shade was much softer than that. They walked slowly down the path, arms linked, and they both strided into a large meadow. It was livid in colour, but there was a hidden beauty about it. The blades of grass swayed in the evening breeze. The soft moonlight hidden behind the clouds managed to light the area with an aura of elegance.

They walked into the middle of the meadow. Alice smiled to herself, 'This place is lovely.'

'It is,' Leo agreed, 'that's why I brought you here. I knew you'd like it.' He unlinked arms with her, and pulled out a golden pocket watch from his jacket. Alice gazed at it suspiciously, 'That looks like the White Rabbit's watch.'

He shook his head quickly, 'Oh no,' he said with a smile, 'this was a gift from my father. I've had it for ages.' He placed it back in his pocket hastily. He let out a sigh of content, 'It's a nice night, don't you think?'

'Oh, yes, it is,' replied Alice, but her tone wasn't so jolly.

'What is wrong?' Leo asked, his eyes studying hers. He put a hand on Alice's arm, which was crossed infront of her chest. She didn't look at him. 'Nothing.'

'Are you sure?' He asked skeptically.

'Well,' she began, 'I'm just annoyed at the moment.' Her expression was pale. Leo titled his head, questioning her motivations. She wasn't happy at all. 'Why is that?'

'Just...' her voice trailed for moment, '...nothing.' She shook her head, and unfolded her arms. Her head was lowered, but Leo lifted it up gently. 'Nothing?' He asked softly.

'It's just that I've heard from the Hatter that you're not all who you really are.' She gazed at him, sorrow in her eyes. He looked blankly for a moment before he let out a small laugh, 'What? Why does he think that?'

'I don't know,' she said vaguely. No smile formed across her face, even her golden hair began to fade in shade. A shadow hung over her. Leo saw it clearly, 'Don't let it bother you. You know who I am,' He placed his hands upon her shoulders ,'I have nothing to hide from you.'

From the corner of his eye, he saw a small white shape fall by. It fell from the sky gradually. Suddenly, another appeared, and then another, and another. He looked up into the heavens. A whole army were descending upon them. He smiled with amazement, 'It's snowing,' he informed.

Alice gazed around. The snow was already beginning to cover the soil. The snow swayed with grace. 'I haven't seen snow for a long time,' He said. Alice watched the snow fall from the monochrome clouds, and then, as if the beauty of the snowfall had entranced her, a smile befall her. 'It's beautiful,' she commented.

'Very,' he agreed. He looked into Alice's azure eyes, 'Just like you.'

She beamed gleefully at him. All the sorrow that had grasped onto her had faded away in the breeze, what was replaced was an aura of bliss. She observed his hazel eyes, which hadn't moved from hers, 'I think... I know why I returned her now.' She said.

'Why is that?' He asked, his hands gradually moving down her arms, until they folded into hers. She let silence hover before she let any words escape her lips, 'I think I returned here... to meet you.'

He smiled softly at her words. He caressed her rosy cheek, 'You think that?'

'Yes,' Her hands traced along the side of his face, 'I do, and I'm glad I have.'

'So am I,' He said, and brushed the golden frocks from her face, 'you bring back beauty here with your prescence. To have met someone like you is a blessing.'

She smiled, blushing slightly, 'I think the same way about you.' She fiddled with his chesnut hair, 'And I think what I've been wondering, which I now know, is what I have finally found.'

He didn't answer, but gave her a delighted smile. Her eyes had become lost in his captivating gaze, 'I think I'm beginning to love you.' She confessed. His eyes lightened up by her confession, and his hand gently caressed her cheek once again, 'I think I am too.'

She beamed adoringly, and slowly she moved her lips to meet his, where they shared together a passionate kiss. The snow fell around them, lighting the meadow in a sheet of white crystals. The moonlight shone down at them, illuminating the meadow in a soft blue. The world had melted around them, and time seemed to halt for them at that moment. Alice felt absolute joy, and her heart was thumping widely with devotion. Leo's was mutual, and he smiled as they kissed...

In the shadows, lurking, however, a presence they were unaware of was observing them through the withering trees and shrubs. It was not one of compassion anymore, as it had been watching the two lovers sink into their devotion. The presence that was concealed there was the Hatter. In his eyes there was no softness, just raw anger. His hat had shadowed his eyes, and with that he seemed much darker than he should've been. He was envious of them, but he dared not to declare it. He clenched his fists with frustration, and gritted his teeth with fury. He wished to storm towards them and part them with force, but he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't do that to Alice. The feelings she felt towards Leo were the same as he to her. Since her arrival, affection for her had grown rapidly, and his feelings were all for her. But underneath his fury, there was sorrow. He held back tears forcefully. His heart suddenly felt as if it was torn apart. The darkness had pulled him under into despair.

After he decided to finish gazing at them, he sighed with remorse. He didn't say a word. His frown had vanished to form a line. The glossy texture of his eyes said it all; he was heartbroken. He began to walk away, but glanced behind his shoulder. He shook his head gently, then began to leave the area quickly.

After their kiss had ended, their foreheads met, and they smiled affectionatly to eachother. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. She rested her head onto his chest. He stroked her hair, admiring it greatly. Since Alice had been engulfed into a world of her own, she suddenly realized how dark it was getting. She gently pulled herself from Leo's embrace, 'It's getting late.'

Leo took out the watch and studied it, 'Aye, it's close to ten.'

'Ten?' She asked with shock in her voice, 'It'd better hurry back. They'll be wondering where I am.' Before she began to ran off, she looked up at Leo. He was smiling at her, his eyebrows raised, 'Well, will I see you soon?'

She nodded, 'Of course, I'll be out tomorrow.'

He beamed, 'Great! I was thinking we could go to the Queen of Heart's castle. I've heard it's really grand. We have it all to ourselves,' he smirked at her.

She giggled, 'Whatever idea is coming to your head, let it drop.' She put on a serious face, 'Yes, that would be lovely. I've had a wonderful time tonight.'

'I'm glad you liked it,' He held out a hand to her, 'May I walk you home?'

She took his hand, 'Yes, you may.'

With that, hand in hand, they began to walk back to the house through the snow covered Wonderland.

. . .

Heavy, furious footsteps echoed down the pathway, and the door of the March Hare's house flung open with a brutal force, almost causing the door to break to pieces. The Hare jumped from fright at the unexpected bang; his tea spilling everywhere. He rapidly turned his head to see a crimson faced Hatter, drowned in both fury and agony. The Hare hid himself from his sharp, monsterous gaze, too afraid to let out a whisper.

The Hatter ran upstairs and barged into the bedroom. The Cheshire was sleeping, before the rapid noise penetrated his ears. His eyes darted open. The Hatter sat stiffly on the end of the bed, enveloped in obvious anger. The Cheshire starred at him bewildered for a minute before he said anything, 'Tarrant?' He asked softly.

The Hatter didn't answer, but starred tempestuously at the wall infront of him. 'Hatter?' The Cheshire asked again, a little louder than the last call. The Hatter's limbs softened, and he gave out a sigh of grief. 'What has angered you?' The Cheshire asked.

'Nothing,' he whispered.

'Nothing?' The Cheshire asked skepically, 'your eyes speak different.'

'They lie!' The Hatter retorted. The Cheshire backed away from his response. He was daunted by the Hatter's anger, but he was pulled in by his sorrow. 'Hatter, what did you see?'

The Hatter shook his head, 'Nothing.'

'You saw something. Something has tempered you. You wouldn't act like this unless there was a reason. What is that reason? You can tell me.' The Chesire gave the Hatter a friendly grin.

'I saw something that has tempered me. I wouldn't act like this unless there was a reason, and there is reason.' The Hatter took off his hat and fiddled with it.

'And so what is that reason?'

The Hatter didn't reply. He continued to fiddle with his battered top hat. The Cheshire sat infront of him, 'Is it Alice?'

The Hatter stopped, and fury had made their way back into his eyes. They glared at the Cheshire, 'Possibly.'

'So it is Alice... and Leo?'

Suddenly, the Hatter tossed his hat across the room, hitting the wall violently. The Hatter gritted his teeth, his hands clenched in fists. The Cheshire looked in half shock and half concern, 'What did Leo do? Did he hurt Alice?'

The Hatter shook his head, 'The opposite.'

'Opposite?' The Cheshire wandered in question, 'Was he overly friendly?'

The Hatter caught a sense of mockery in his tone, and clasped the Cheshire Cat by the neck tightly. The Cheshire was horrified, 'Tarrant!' He yelled through his restraint.

'Don't mock me!' The Hatter hissed, and unclasped his hand. The Cheshire gagged for breath and retreated himself away from the angered man, 'I wasn't mocking you!' The Cheshire shouted, 'I asked if he was over friendly, as in did he do anything that of a lover?'

Anguish inflicted the Hatter, and he gazed at the Cheshire forgivingly, 'I am so sorry, Chessur. I didn't mean to do that to you.'

'It is okay. I forgive you,' The Cheshire said, rubbing his neck. He gazed upon the Hatter with pity, 'What has happened to you? I haven't seen you like this since...' His voice trailed off, 'Nevermind.'

'I'm corrupt,' he whispered, 'just like the others.'

'No, you're not.' The Cheshire handed the Hatter back his hat. He took it and placed it back onto his head. 'Now tell me,' The Cheshire began, 'what happened?'

'I was walking along the forests, and I saw Alice and Leo in a meadow.' All anger was cast out, and the heart-wrenching sorrow returned, grasping its claws over the Hatter's heart. 'They spoke of love and affection. She thinks she returned her to meet him,' Tears began to form, 'they embraced, they touched, the fluttered - they kissed.' With that, the tears escaped his eyes, the crying began.

'Is that it?' The Cheshire probed, 'you were furious and violent because they kissed?' The Cheshire arose to the Hatter's face and brushed the tears away with his paw. 'You sure are a sensitive one. I always thought you were tougher to break than that - just think; the once whimsical Mad Hatter - broken hearted by the charms of a girl called Alice. Don't let this get to you.' The Cheshire continued to comfort the Hatter, resting a paw upon his shouder.

'It's not just because of Alice,' The Hatter informed, 'It's of who Alice has fallen in love with. Does she know of what he did to Nivens? He's of no good. She's not safe around him. To think of what he could do to her,' Tension occured in the Hatter's voice, 'To think if that sword was anywhere near her. To think of him hurting her. To think of him betraying her!' The Hatter jumped to his feet, 'To think! Just think! Just wonder! It's not safe. It's not secure. He's dark. He's a liar!'

The Cheshire shook the Hatter strongly to attain his mentality, 'No good! Not safe! No good! To think!...'

'Tarrant! Hatter! Listen!' The Hatter suddenly stopped his outburst, and collapsed back onto the bed, overcome with exhaustion and shock. The Cheshire sighed with relief. 'Finally,' he whispered contently.

'... Have I gone _mad_?' The Hatter asked concerned, his expression frozen in shock.

'No, what makes you think that?' The Cheshire answered sarcastically.

'I was always mad, but not like this,' he informed, horrified by his mentality, 'what has happened to me, Chessur?' Concern arose in his voice, and he pitied himself. The Cheshire did also, 'All I can say is that you have fallen in love with Alice, and that you're very jealous. I understand about Leo; you obviously despise him,' he sighed, 'You were fine before she returned. You were fine until he came into the picture. I sense a presence of your older self returning.'

'My older self?' The Hatter asked, 'The form I ran away from?'

'The form that engulfed you. This obviously brings back those memories - those agonising memories-'

'Stop, Chessur,' The Hatter pleaded, 'I don't want to remember.'

'Well this isn't helping you.' The Cheshire and the Hatter remained in silence for moment, 'You should come downstairs. We'll make you something to eat. Get your mind off this.' The Cheshire began to tug on the Hatter's shirt gently. The Hatter arose, 'Yeah, I guess you're right.' And he followed him downstairs.

. . .

'I thank you for walking me home.'

'It's always a pleasure.'

Alice and Leo stopped outside of the Hare's house, farewelling eachother before they made their leave. 'What time shall I call for you tomorrow?' Leo asked.

'Midday,' she replied.

'Very well,' He took hold of her hand and kissed it, 'It's been a lovely night.'

'It has,' Alice smiled. They moved their lips closer to eachother's and kissed softly. 'Good night, my lady.'

'Good night.' With that Leo departed from the area. Alice sighed with affection. A large smile ensued on her face. She was drifting along the clouds. She casually opened the door of the house, unaware of what is waiting inside...


	11. A Hatter's Hatred

**A Hatter's Hatred**

As Alice entered the room, she was pushed back by the negative atmosphere, 'Is everyone okay?'

'Hello, Alice,' The Hare greeted, 'Did you have a nice day?'

'It was wonderful,' she replied merrily, 'I've had such an amazing day.' She did a twirl across the room. She was taken with happiness. Although, the Hatter felt differently, 'We have some news to tell you,' he said.

Alice's bliss halted, as did she, 'What news?' she asked concerned. The Dormouse and the Hare moved away from the Hatter. They anticipated the moment. The Cheshire remained where he was, but was very uneasy by the Hatter's remaining frustration, 'You know the White Rabbit?' He asked.

Alice nodded, 'Yes, what about him?' The Hare and the Dormouse looked at eachother, nodded, and rushed up the stairs out of the way. The Cheshire slowly followed them.

'Hatter, what about him?' Alice asked again, anxiety in her tone. The Hatter arose from his armchair and paced towards Alice. 'Just to let you know,' he said casually, but anger ensued gradually, 'he is dead.'

Alice gasped in horror, 'Dead?' All of her bliss rushed from her, and absolute grief took her, 'Oh my,' she gasped, 'How could that be? What happened?'

'He was killed, Alice,' The Hatter's voice wasn't very friendly, 'He was killed by somebody that wields a bladed weapon,' He took steps towards her, and she took steps back, 'Know anyone that carries a weapon like that with them, Alice?'

Alice was daunted by the Hatter's angered eyes, and she suddenly found herself up against the wall, 'Um...'

'Um?' The Hatter said, 'I've never heard of this 'Um' character. Who is he?'

'Tarrant,' The Cheshire said from the top of the stairs, 'I think you'd better calm down-'

'Leave, Chessur!' He commanded. Alice jumped from his shout. The Cheshire sprinted back upstairs. The Hatter turned to face Alice, darkness in his eyes. 'Are you going to answer the question?'

'I... uh...' Alice was extremily intimidated, 'I don't know.'

'You don't know what? To answer the question or who wields a sword?' His anger arose, and he whacked a tea cup from the nearby table. It shattered on the floor. Alice was petrified, tears began to swell in her eyes, '...Luh... Luh...'

'What was that?'

Alice gulped, 'Leo...'

The Hatter smiled, 'Leo. Yes. A person who _does _wield a sword.'

Suddenly, Alice's temper rose, 'Are you acussing Leo of killing the White Rabbit?'

'Well, who else would there be?'

'Other people,' she retorted. All of her fear left. Anger took its place, 'You have never liked him have you? And now you're acussing him of killing the Rabbit?'

The Hatter strayed away, quite taken aside by her fury, 'To answer truthfully I haven't. And yes, I am acussing him-'

'Well he didn't do it!' She shouted. The Hatter flinched by her retaliation. He began to regret his outburst upon her. He forgot she was quite tough, 'Don't acuse someone unless you have prove that they did it.'

The Hatter lowered his eyes, 'You make a point,' he whispered. He was beaten down by her words; he couldn't stay mad with her. 'Yes I do make a point,' she hissed.

He nodded feebily, 'You do... I'm sorry.'

'Of course,' she murmured, 'Good night.' With that, she stomped up the stairs. The Hatter stood in regret. _Why did I do that? _He thought.

. . .

She barged into the bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed, weeping rather loudly. The Cheshire appeared beside her, and overlooked her sorrow, 'Alice,' he whispered, 'are you okay?'

She shook her head, 'No, not at all!'

He rested a paw upon her shoulder, 'You shouldn't let the Hatter get to you.'

'I've never seen him that angry before...' She remembered his glaring eyes piercing into hers, 'it was horrible.'

'The Hatter does have his occasional outbursts. He's been unable to control his emotions for a very long time... after an incident that occured many years ago.'

She gazed at him, curious, 'What incident?'

'... I'm unable to say. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But, maybe I will tell you oneday...'

'Okay...' She rubbed her eye, brushing the tears away, 'so he's always been like this?'

The Cheshire nodded, 'Indeed. They don't call him the Mad Hatter for no reason, you know.'

'Of course.'

The Hare and the Dormouse entered the room, and went over to console the forlorn girl. The Dormouse hopped up onto the bed a patted Alice arm, 'Are you alright?'

Alice shrugged, 'Who knows...'

'Are you seeing Leo again tomorrow?' asked the Hare. She glanced at him, and nodded. The Hare grumbled, 'Not sure what the Hatter is to think of that, then.'

'We're going to have to keep him away, because knowingly he will lash out... he can be violent at times,' informed the Cheshire. The Dormouse nodded in agreement, 'Very violent.'

This made Alice feel more uneasy than before, 'Oh, well that makes me feel much better...'

'Just pointing out the truth.' said the Cheshire.

'So when are you seeing him again?' asked the Hare.

'Midday,' she sighed, 'he's coming to the house...'

The Dormouse gasped, 'That's not a wise choice. Now we're _definatly_ going to have the keep Tarrant away.'

Alice nodded, 'It's best you do. Now, I'm rather tired. I'm going to get some sleep.'

'Alright.' The others got off the bed and made their way to the door to exit. The Chesire halted, and turned back to face Alice, 'It'll be okay,' he comforted.

'Okay,' whispred Alice. The Cheshire left, and Alice curled up sadly, thinking of what tomorrow would bring...

. . .

Morning was upon them, and Alice awoke nervously. She dreaded to think if those two met, something terrible was to occur. She shuddered to think of it. She didn't want anything to happen between them. As much as she held devotion to Leo, she still cared for the Hatter deeply.

She went outside. It was almost midday, and her stomach was tingling with anxiety. She fiddled with her fingers, forboding a bad event to happen.

As she waited, a figure approached her from the distance. He smiled at her, and Alice smiled back with unease. 'Hello, Alice,' Leo greeted.

'Hello,' she whispered.

'Are you okay?'

She nodded quickly, concealing her nerves, 'Oh, yes, I'm very good.'

'That's nice to know.'

As they shared looks at eachother, another figure appeared from behind Alice. She turned to see, and there stood the Hatter, a mixture of aversion and discontent in his expression. He had finally laid eyes on the person who was dominating Alice. He scowled at him. Leo tried to manage a friendly smile, 'I take it you are the Hatter, am I correct?'

'Yes.' He hissed. Alice gulped, and she was shaking. She had anticipated the horror of these two meeting, and now they finally did. She looked at the Hatter, 'Um, I'm going to go with... uh, Leo to the um... castle...'

The Hatter glared at Alice, 'Why?'

'Because we want to?' She replied softly.

Leo approached Alice's side, and from the Hatter's posture he loathed his approach. Leo shared a glance at the Hatter, than at Alice, 'I take it the Hatter isn't too fond of me?'

'You're right about that,' snapped the Hatter. Alice, with a sudden frustration, wished to end this now, 'Hatter, please, just drop it.'

'Why should I?' he asked angrily, 'Why is it that you are so blind to it?'

Alice's fury ensued, 'Hatter... please, stop it now.'

He shook his head, 'You're not going to the castle.' he commanded.

Alice's eyes widenened, 'What? You can't tell me what to do.'

'I already did,' he smirked.

Leo felt uneasy by the Hatter's behaviour, 'We can go tomorrow, if you like?' he asked Alice.

She shook her head, 'No, no, we're heading up now.'

'You're not going to the castle,' The Hatter repeated.

Alice approached him furiously, 'Hatter,' she hissed, 'You've got to stop with this now. You can't keep ordering me around! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I came here because I felt as if I could have the freedom to make my own choices. Seems now I can't either way.'

'Oh, I let you make your own decisions, Alice,' he moved his head closer towards her, and whispered quietly, 'But you've made a bad decision...'

She backed away from him, 'I haven't.'

'We'll come to see about that,' said the Hatter.

She turned to Leo, 'May you leave us for one moment, please.' Leo nodded in reply, and walked away from them. She glared at the Hatter, 'Listen now and listen clear, I don't know what is posessing you to be the way you are but I'm telling you now you have got to stop what you're doing immediatly-'

'Why?'

She gritted her teeth, 'Because I said so,' she observed him, and shook her head, 'You know, I thought you were a lovely person, but now all I see is hatred and anger. And that's all I will ever see.' The Hatter lowered his eyes. Alice glared, 'Mad indeed,' and she turned away and walked over to Leo, 'Shall we head off?' she asked him.

'Is everything alright with you and him?'

She shrugged, 'There's no changing it. Let's just go.'

As they left, the Hatter scowled at them leave. With all the anger risen to the surface, he punched the wall furiously beside him, and let out a scream of annoyance. The Cheshire quickly sprinted outside, and found the Hatter kneeling on the floor engulfed in fury. 'Tarrant?'

The Hatter turned to the Cheshire, gave him a strong glare, stood up and stormed off into the forest. The Chehsire called after him, 'Tarrant!' He watched as he left, 'Oh no, I was dreading this moment.' And he followed the Hatter into the forest...

. . .

He stormed down the pathway, stomping his feet violently as they touched the ground. Fury was present in his burning emerald eyes, and his fists were clenched tightly. He ignored wherever he found himself, but when large circular shadows appeared upon the floor, he stopped suddenly.

They were mushrooms; larger than he. A majority had rotted away, but others were still healthy, their spots and strips remained proudly. The mist that had disappeared, had suddenly began to brew again. It wasn't similar to the same haze; it smelt quite foul. It hovered among the giant mushrooms, and crept along into the forests. The mist arose into the Hatter's nose: it was smoke. He observed his surroundings, searching for something, or someone. He made out a faint shadow sitting upon one of the mushrooms. He paced gradually over towards it, the smoke getting stronger by every step. As he moved closer, he smiled sadly to a familiar face.

'Absolem.' He whispered. The creature looked down at him, hookah in its mouth, puffing out rings of smokey fumes. A caterpillar it was - a sapphire one. It had a monocle placed upon it's right eye. He casually crept down towards the Hatter, no expression upon his face.

'Who are you?' He asked in an apathetic tone.

'The Mad Hatter,' The Hatter answered. He gave him a bewildered look, 'I didn't know you were okay.'

'Why would you?' He didn't face him, but continued to smoke through his hookah. The Hatter shrugged, 'I don't know.'

The Caterpillar stopped for a brief moment, and inspected the Hatter's forlorn posture, 'Why so glum?' He asked half-heartedly.

The Hatter sighed, 'So many things,' He took hold of his hat and examined it ligthly, 'If it isn't this land, it's something else. I'm not feeling myself lately, you see.'

'I do not see.' The Caterpillar slanted away from him.

'No, of course you wouldn't,' He placed his hat back onto his head, 'How come you haven't been corrupted like the others?'

'Why would I be?'

'Well, it seems everyone else is. But if they're not, they're mad anyway.'

'You should know that by now,' said the Caterpillar, who moved his face towards the Hatter's, 'being as you've spent enough time here.' He blew a cloud of smoke into his face. The Hatter coughed and waved the smoke away, 'I guess so.'

'You know so!' There was stern sound in his melancholy voice at that point. The Hatter nodded, 'I do.'

There was pause. The Caterpillar took another puff from his pipe, and turned his gaze upon the woebegone human who stood before him. 'What of the girl?' He asked.

Suddenly, his face lit up like a lantern, 'You know Alice is here?'

The Caterpillar nodded, 'Yes,' he began.

'Have you seen her, then?' The Hatter questioned. He rested the palms of his hands upon the mushroom. The Caterpillar shook his head, 'No.'

'But you know she's here?'

'Yes.'

A whirlwind of musing memories had suddenly infiltrated his mind. The rapid images fell upon Alice, embraced in the arms of the man he loathed deeply. The Hatter pulled a disgusted face to remember the scene he witnessed last night, and sudden outburst he underwent a while ago. His misery immediatly turned into revulsion. He let out a venomous sigh, 'Lately,' he started, the poison present in his voice, 'she's been around this man. I don't really know who he is but, he hides _darkness. _I can _see _it,' his repulsion altered into remorse, 'Nivens was killed. There was a puncture wound from a weapon - a blade. It can only be him. Unless there's someone else that's walking around that we don't know of.'

The Caterpillar resided in silence. He had kept smoking from his hookah whilst the Hatter had spoke to him. The Hatter starred at him, 'Of course, what interest is it of yours?'

Quite let down by the Catepillar's apathy, the Hatter began to stray away.

'Tarrant.' The Caterpillar called. The Hatter turned back to face him. 'Yes?'

All of the Caterpillar's attention turned to him, 'Nothing interests me. Seems to be a lack of interest here. Grey skies, grey mist. Anything interesting at all?' He took a puff from his pipe, 'You can _see _that this man has darkness, and you assume he's killed Nivens. To my own surprise, this _does _interest me.'

The Hatter was confounded, 'It does?'

'It does.'

'Why is that?'

The Caterpillar's face was solemn. He gaped into the Hatter's eyes, 'Leo does hold darkness. You can see it, so can I. You believe he's killed Nivens, so do I.'

He turned his gaze off the baffled Hatter, and continued to smoke once again from his hookah.

'You know his name?' asked the Hatter, amazement in his voice, 'You know all this?'

The Caterpillar nodded, 'Yes.'

'Alice,' he started, 'she has gone to the Queen Of Heart's castle. What should I do?'

The Caterpillar ignored his entreaty, always puffing and smoking. The Hatter sighed at his unresponsive mannerism, 'You're not one to give advice are you?'

'Tarrant!' A voice called out in the distance. A galloping feline rushed over to the Hatter's side. He panted as he stopped, 'Oh, I'm so glad I found you. You just stormed off!' His gaze befall upon the Caterpillar, 'Hello Absolem.'

'Hello Chessur.' He replied.

'What is wrong?' The Hatter asked the Cheshire, concerned.

'Nothing,' he answered, 'but you shouldn't bring yourself down to this level. It's not like you.'

'It _is _like him.' The Caterpillar interrupted, although he didn't face the two below him.

'Excuse me?' The Hatter asked.

'What for?' He faced him, 'It is like you. You know so.'

The Cheshire frowned at the Caterpillar, 'Don't encourage his despair, Absolem.' He directed himself back to the Hatter, 'Listen,' he began softly, 'you can't let Alice go with Leo to the castle. We know of what he's done! We believe your words. We must stop him!'

The Hatter paused at his bold decision, but anguish ensued inside of him, 'What's the use?' He slumped himself upon a rock, 'She hates me.'

'She does,' The Caterpillar agreed. The Cheshire scowled at the insect, 'Absolem, hush for a moment,' he commanded. The Catepillar, quite bothered by the Cheshire's orders, faced away. The feline sat himself by the somber human, 'She doesn't hate you. Don't listen to him. It's not wise to take advice from a caterpillar,' He glared at the puffing larva, 'You don't want Alice to suffer. The only way to stop that, is to do it yourself.'

'How?' He murmured. The Cheshire grinned, 'Sometimes choices are chosen for yourself. But today you choose the choices.'

The Hatter appeared perplexed, 'What does that mean?'

'See, you don't understand this anymore,' The cat verified his doleful friend, 'You're turning back to who you used to be.'

The Hatter eyes strayed to the Cheshire's large ones. In the Hatter's eyes all the despair was beginning to conquer his state. His heart already fell for the plunge, now was his head?

'He reminds you of him, doesn't he?' The Cheshire's voice turned cold. He knew of what the Hatter was feeling. He knew what suffering he was going through. The Hatter gave him a strong glance in reply, and nodded. The Cheshire gave him a mischevious large smile. 'I think you should conquer the despair, by conquering the cause.' He pulled out a long, lustrous blade and placed in on the floor infront of the Hatter. He looked at it questiongly, 'A sword?'

'Yes.'

The Hatter reached out and lifted the sword infront of him. Feelings of an immoral desire struck him, but was cast out by cynical impulse, 'No,' He whispered, 'I can't cause pain,' and he dropped the sword onto the ground.

'But you wish to.' The Caterpillar was sat on the end of the mushroom, his long body hanging off the edge. The Chesire sighed, 'You're not helping...'

'And you are?' He retorted. The Cheshire grumbled in reply. The Hatter sat for a moment in silence before realization took hold, 'Absolem is right.'

'How?' The Chesire asked.

'I _do _wish to cause pain,' The Hatter's face restorted colour again.

'On him?' asked the Cheshire. The Hatter nodded, 'Yes.'

'He reminds you of him,' The Caterpillar began, 'You think so. You feel so. You know so -'

'- I do so.' The Hatter arose boldy, but a relentless shadow hung over him.

'Then are you going to let that sadness take you, or are you going to fight it?' The Cheshire fortifidly asked.

A strong occassion of silence lingered, before it was cut by the darkened smile, 'I will!'

'Brilliant!' The Cheshire jumped for joy at his friend's recovery. The Hatter lifted the sword and clasped it valiantly in his hand.

'I have advice for you,' The Caterpillar said, quite happy at the Hatter's restoration.

'What is that?' He asked curiously.

The Caterpillar managed a small smile, '_Don't _keep your temper.'

The Hatter chuckled, 'Oh, I won't. It's something I've been holding back for _many _years.'

'Shall we get the others?' The Cheshire asked, already on his feet eagerly.

'Yes.' The Hatter replied. The two were overcome with a sudden spiritual force, and madness definatly had won over them. 'Perfect! Goodbye Absolem.' The Cheshire waved.

'Goodbye.' The Hatter farewelled, running off back into the direction of the March Hare's house, sprinting out of the circling mist. The Caterpiller gazed at their leave, and smiled, 'Goodbye,' and he continued to puff from his hookah.


	12. Queen Of Heart's Castle

**Queen of Hearts' Castle**

As the Cheshire and the Hatter sprinted back through the enclosing shadows of the forests, they abrubtly halted outside of the March Hare's house. An anxious Hare stood outside, surprised by their rush, 'What is wrong?'

'Thackery,' the Hatter panted, 'go and get Mallymkun! We're heading to the Queen's castle!'

The March observed the Hatter with bewilderment, 'You're mad, Tarrant,' then he smiled, 'I like it!' He ran inside to call the Dormouse. The Cheshire glanced up at the Hatter. There was fire present in his eyes, 'I see a passion burning there,' he said.

'Passion of bloodlust?' He looked at the cat, 'or passion of devotion?'

The Cheshire grinned, 'Both.'

The Hare and the Dormouse appeared at the doorway. The Dormouse approached the Hatter, 'Are we really going to head up there?'

The Hatter nodded in reply. The Dormouse laughed, 'This should be interesting...'

The Hatter grinned darkly, 'It sure will... now let us hurry!'

With that, the four followed the Hatter into the depths of the forest, on their way to the Queen of Heart's Castle...

. . .

Leo and Alice took a halt outside the grand castle doors. She peered up at the colossal fortress. It was as she remembered all those years ago:

Playing croquet in the gardens with live flamingos and hedgehogs, her encounter with the Queen and King of Hearts too. Her infamous line rang inside her mind. _Off with their heads! Off with their heads!... _every second.

Leo turned to face Alice, who was fixated on the grand castle, 'Are you okay?'

She abrubtly looked at him, and smiled, 'Yes... just... thinking...'

They entered, and strolled down the majestic hallways. The place had been abandoned, and so parts of the interior lay in ruin. The portraits that hung along the walls were destroyed, and the cieling hung with thick webs. The area was very dusty; it had not been cleaned for months. It made Alice feel empty inside, it quite bothered her...

They made their way into the grand throne room. Columns stood proudly at the sides, and a long crimson carpet crept all the way towards the golden thrones. Their resplendant colour had tarnished. The entire hall was devoured in obscurity, the only source of light that held back shadows were the dying flames of the candlelabras. Not even their embers could cast away darkness. _Why am I here, _Alice asked herself.

Leo walked over to the flickering candle flames, and ogiled at their dancing radience, 'It doesn't all look so pretty, does it?'

She gradually approached him, 'What doesn't?'

'The castle,' He directed is gaze to her, 'It has fallen into darkness...'

Her eyes observed every detail: it was difficult to focus, the shadows engulfed every cornor. She nodded, 'No, it doesn't.' She starred into space in front of her with eyes of grief. She dragged herself away from him, stepping into the centre of the hall. Leo rushed over to her, 'What is wrong, Alice?'

She didn't face him, but continued to gaze into oblivion, 'Nothing.'

He wallked around her, 'Is that so?'

She muttered, folded her arms and walked away from him, towards the candlelight, 'I just-'

'Yes?'

She gaped at the flames, '... I just feel bad.'

Leo made his way to her side, 'Why is that?'

'... For yelling at the Hatter earlier,' she shuffled away, 'I feel as if I shouldn't have.'

'At least you stood up for yourself.' He affirmed, 'you're beginning to make decisions for youself.'

'Hmmm...'

. . .

Tenebrous clouds crept over the sanguine sun, and the shadows obscured the entire land beneath. The acres of woodland were engulfed in the creeping darkness, and the icy winter breeze began to calm. The snow-coated terrain remained embracing the extent of lthe diminishing land, and the rolling moors and fields underwent the pallid transformation. It was noticeable that the world had suffered this undeserved fate, along with the inhabitants that used to dwell there. The world was dying; Wonderland was beginning to see its demise.

Not far from the castle gates, hiding silently behind a number of bushes, was the quadruplet that pursued the infatuated couple. After a long tiresome journey, they were final at their destination.

The Hatter's resplendant jade eyes observed the entrance of the towering fortress. Outside, lingering, were a group of very formidable creatures. The Dormouse hopped up onto his intricate top hat, and peered at them. He gasped, 'Glowers.'

The Hare nodded, 'Yes. I wonder want they're doing outside of the castle?'

The Cheshire hovered towards the Hatter, 'An old encounter awaits there,' he informed, and pointed towards the frumious Bandersnatch that patrolled the gates of the castle. Promptly, the pain the creature left on the Hatter's waist began to throb. He pressed his hand on it, 'It's throbbing again.'

'Bandersnatch claws are very unpleasant things for skin to come to contact with,' said the Hare.

'So I noticed,' said the Hatter. The Dormouse glanced up onto one of the lofty towers. He gasped again, 'Jubjub bird.'

'Another unpleasant creature that has suffered an unpleasant fate,' said the Hare again.

'I'm half expecting the Jabberwock to appear any moment,' muttered the Cheshire.

'I think it's rather peculiar that these beasts are guarding the castle,' said the Hatter.

'Guarding?' asked the Dormouse.

He nodded, 'Don't you think? Alice and Leo are inside. Perhaps they knew we were to follow.'

'Or, it may just be a coincidence that they happen to be outside when we need to get inside.' The Cheshire Cat brushed his fluffy tail.

'We need to get inside, but how?' The Hatter was searching intensely for an idea. Running forth towards the gates will alert both the creatures, and it could end in tragedy. There were no side passages as they knew, so they couldn't creep in. And turning back was no option, not for the Hatter. He wouldn't let Alice be left alone inside with one who he remarks as a threat. But he couldn't decide; he couldn't think.

The Hare tugged on the Hatter's collar, 'Hatter,' he whispered.

'Yes?'

'I have an idea,' he declared. The Hatter gazed at him, 'What sort of idea?'

The Dormouse jumped off the hat and landed beside the Hare, 'It's a very _mad _idea.'

'And so what is this _mad _idea?' asked the Cheshire.

The Hare smirked, 'We can make a distraction. Yes, a distraction.'

'What sort of distraction?' asked the Hatter.

'Well,' began the Hare, 'I'm sure me and Mally here can divert attention from them. I happen to be a fast runner.'

The Hatter shook his head, 'That is indeed a _mad _idea. A very dangerous one too. I don't want you two to get hurt.'

'Don't worry,' smiled the Dormouse, 'We'll be okay. At least you and Chessur can go in, and with that sword you can proceed with your doing.'

The Hatter chuckled darkly, 'Indeed I could.'

'Right,' started the Hare, 'we'll jump out from the bushes and act like idiots so they can see us. Then we'll head off in the opposite direction. Once they're gone, you two will enter the castle, defeat Leo and save Alice and everything will be fine.' He beamed up at the Hatter. The March Hare was always quite the daredevil.

'Very well,' said the Hatter, 'You do that. But once you loose them come back quickly.'

'Will do,' the Dormouse saluted, and jumped up onto the Hare's head, 'Let us proceed.'

'Try not to fall asleep,' The Hare warned.

It was a matter of moments before the mouse and the hare plucked up the courage to have these vicious creatures chase them through the trees. If one move is faltered, that'll be the end for them both. But they wouldn't back down; they'll do it.

'Ready?' asked the Hare.

'Ready!' replied the Dormouse.

The Hare hopped over the bushes, and began to yell and wave his limbs in the air. He called the creatures, and their full attention was fixated on the audacious duo. The Bandersnatch roared, and the Jubjub bird screeched. The Bandersnatch began to gallop towards them, teeth bearing, and the Jubjub bird swooped down below them.

'Now!' cried the Dormouse, and as fast as he could, the Hare raced away, with the two beasts chasing behind.

The Hatter and the Cheshire waited for the beasts to be out of sight, and they rushed quickly over to the castle doors...

. . .

'What was that noise?' asked a concerned Alice.

'What noise?' Leo asked, obliviously, while he was cleaning his gleaming sword.

'It was like a screech. A bird or something,' replied Alice, gazing out window.

'Must've been a crow,' he answered, still polishing his blade.

'Sounds larger than a crow,' murmured Alice.

'Don't fret,' Leo began, 'nothing is going to harm you inside. We're safe and secure. Think of this castle as a sort of sanctuary from the perils outside.'

'Hmmm,' She strayed over to the thrones, and traced the golden patterns upon it, 'what exactly happened to the monarchs?'

Leo shrugged, 'Not a clue.'

She turned to face him, 'But you said your grandfather was a soldier, surely you would know?'

Leo looked blankly for a moment, then shook his head, 'He's not around any longer to have experienced what had happened...'

'How did it happen?' Alice whispered somberly. He directed his gaze from the sword to her eyes. She desired to know the truth, 'Nobody exactly knows. It was a strange thing,' he put the sword back into his scabbard, 'the creatures turned rabid at random, as if some kind of peculiar power hovered through the air. And the kings and queens just vanished from sight. And then the land began to wither away along with everything else...'

'Is that all you know?' She asked, believing he may have known more than what was said. He was far too collective, as if all of what was happening didn't effect him at all. At least the others were mad before it happened, they knew how to handle madness. But he was handling it far _too _well.

'That's all,' he replied. She walked towards him, 'So nobody really knows?'

He shook his head in reply.

'Is there a way to bring back this world?' she looked perturbed, as if all the destruction finally caught up to her. Memories were beginning to shatter of what she remembered from the land as it was before. She only wished to revive it.

'Who knows,' Leo approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, 'There could be...'

'I hope,' she whispered, and she let him embrace her strongly...

. . .

'Where could she be?'

'How should I know?'

The Hatter and the Cheshire raced along the long gloomy hallways, rushing into each room they came across to find to find the two. Each room they entered was empty. The Hatter's patience was wearing thin, 'This is beginning to get irritating,' he moaned.

'I know,' the Cheshire said harmoniously.

With the labryinth they wandered around began to abrade the Hatter immensely, they both stumbled upon the majestic but obscure throne room. The grand hall. And inside, embraced in eachother's arms, were Leo and Alice. The Hatter was caught off guard by there devoting embrace, but the uncontrollable anger that he was unable to cast out managed to manipulate him once again. The Cheshire anticipated the calamitous scene that was about to occur between them all.

At the cornor of Alice's eye, she caught sight of the rigid companion glaring at them both, with a blade clasped tightly in his hand, 'Hatter?' She called disquietly. Leo rapidly let go of Alice.

The Hatter aimmed his sword at the befuddled human that he _knew _was an adversary to them all. Alice starred uneasily at the blade, 'Hatter, what are you doing with that sword?'

'I am assuming the Hatter _really _isn't too fond of me,' whispered Leo to Alice.

'_You,' _the Hatter snarled, 'you think I can't see through you like clear glass, but you're wrong...'

'Hatter, stop this now.' Alice ordered. The Cheshire materilized beside the Hatter, and gave a impish grin at Leo, 'We may not know you,' said the Cheshire smoothly, 'but we know enough of who you are.'

'What?' he asked, offended.

'Don't act immaculate, it doesn't work with us,' the Hatter hissed.

'Hatter, Chessur, leave now!' Alice commanded. The Hatter stepped towards Leo, blade pointed straight at him, 'You murdered the rabbit,' he growled.

'What? I didn't murder a rabbit-'

'Liar!' The Hatter's full enforced fury took its toll, and his eyes burned with a fiery retribution. He arose his weapon, ready to swipe at the helpless human before him. Before the sword could manage to achieve its need, Alice jumped in front defensivily. The Hatter promptly stopped, 'Alice, please move,' he ordered quietly.

She shook her head, 'I won't.'

'Alice... _dear_... I would very much like it if you would please step aside,' he ordered again, slightly more aggrivated than the last. Once again, she shook her head, 'I won't,' she repeated.

'Alice,' began the Cheshire, 'I think you should do as he says.'

There was a prolonged moment of hush between the four. She wouldn't let the Hatter harm Leo, yet she didn't want to make the Hatter more furious than he was already. She sighed, 'Hatter, I wish to talk with you... _now...'_

The Hatter lowered his weapon. He glared at the one Alice protected. He knew he wasn't to cause the pain at this moment. His rage declined, and the inferno blazing in his eyes died down. He sighed, 'Alright,' he mumbled. Alice forcefully dragged him out of the hall. The Cheshire vanished into fine air, leaving Leo standing puzzled alone.

. . .

She yanked him roughly out into one of the obscure hallways. She unclapsed his arm, and scowled at him, highly irritated, 'Hatter,' she murmuered beleaguered, 'have you gone _mad?'_

A vague expression was adhered on his face, '... Sanity left my body long ago...'

'What has happened to you?' she asked, studying him, 'you're not yourself anymore.'

He sighed in reply. Alice's annoyance weared down, 'Why are you always angry?'

He gazed at her, 'I'm angry because of who you're with.'

'But, Hatter, he hasn't done _anything _to harm anyone. He hasn't harmed me, or you, or the rabbit for instance-'

'You are so naive,' he interuppted, 'I would've thought you'd be a bit more sagacious then that. What happened to the child that lingered inside?'

She lowered her gaze. She was a sagacious child when she was younger; to question the methods of nonsensical terms and to tolerate the effervescent mannerisms of each and every creature she encountered here. Since aging, the visit here seemed hardly adequate anymore. She sighed sadly, but didn't say a word. She dropped her head forlornly. The Hatter lifted her head up gently, 'What happened, Alice?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know...'

'... There seems to be a lack of muchness in you. Back then, and before you met him, you had it all.'

'Hmmm,' she grumbled.

'I reckon he's taken it from you.'

Alice glared up at him, 'Why do you turn everything against him?'

'He's definatly stolen your muchness. And to have you to fall in love with him,' the Hatter tutted. Alice scowled, 'Don't tut at me!'

'I'm tutting at your unwise decisions, actually, not you.'

'Oh, and was it a wise decision to come here and actually _try _to _kill _him?'

He contemplated for a moment, 'It's neither a wise decision for either. But once the true colours come through, then you'll know.'

'... Hmmmmm,' she was unable to speak anymore. She didn't know what to do. The Hatter moved his head towards hers, 'He doesn't love you,' he whispered, 'understand that now. It could save your life.'

She glared, 'What do _you _know about love?'

'Enough,' he whispered, 'Just understand this now: once you return to that room, prepare for some strange events you thought wouldn't occur.'

'What sort of events?'

She smirked, 'Events of discovering the truth... about everything.'

She walked away from him, arms folded. The Hatter sighed, 'Unless you want your credulous mind to become an obstacle, and to ignore the truth. Oh, the truth. It's almost nonexistent anymore. Nothing can redeem it. It's all about lies now. Lies... madness... suffering... I could go on. Why do you keep being ignorant to the facts? I know from your motivations the facts are slowly beginning to sink in. The truth will soon be revealed. I'll be there when that happens. And you'll know it, about the suffering for the world, about the lies he's been feeding you, about him slaying Nivens-'

'Just, shut up, Tarrant!' she screamed, ending his long discussion. The facts were gradually beginning to sink in, but she wished to cast them out promptly. The Hatter arose his eyebrow, 'Yelling? Yelling to try and cast aside the facts-'

'They aren't facts, they're opinions.' She stated.

'Oh, they're facts, believe me.'

'No, I won't believe you because I know it's not true. I just want you to stop now! For weeks you've been harassing me about Leo and the so-called facts (that are opinions, by the way). You assume he's not all what he seems, you assume he's killed Nivens, and now you assume that he doesn't hold true devotion towards me. You don't know what love is. All you feel is anger and revenge from what I've witnessed. These are you're true colours, aren't they? You're masking who you really are underneath. And for once, in my entire life, I wish to make decisions that aren't decided for me already. I've decided this, and it'll remain so and nobody is going to pull me down by their opinions,' she took a quick pause, 'Just... leave, Hatter... you're still as you were before. You've not less curious at all. Just another character in this so called Wonderland... a Mad Hatter... that's what you are-'

'That is, thank you for referencing my name-'

'Stop with the sarcasm, this instant...' Her rant had finally ended. They remained in silence for a moment. The silence was so profound. The Hatter's eyes lowered, as did Alice's. He acknowledged the fact that his actions had finally annoyed Alice. He knew he couldn't win unless her hurt her deeply. He backed down; he no longer wished to fight. He sighed, 'I'm sorry, Alice.'

'Sure,' he snarled.

'I'll leave you alone... you and Leo can rejoin. Embrace all you wish. I mean, there's no darkness there, is there? He's all pure... and I'm the dark one,' Alice suddenly began to pity the Hatter, 'I'm just another character. A Mad Hatter. All I am is mad, I'm isolated from everything apart from what you've mentioned. And my facts are opinions. But your opinions are facts... so therefore, I am wrong... about everything,' She began to regret her outburst, 'He never killed the rabbit. He isn't lying to you. He loves you,' it felt as if a knife had pierced through him, '... I can't love, can't I? No. No, no, no. Of course not. Definatly no. No siree.' She lowered her head sadly. He looked at her with broken eyes, 'I'm sorry for what I've put you through,' she arose his head. He gazed into her glossing azure eyes, 'Goodbye, Alice.' and he turned to leave her be.

She stood there, watching him walk away from her. Her eyes were watering. She regretted what she yelled at him. She knew he wasn't as she said. She cared for him deeply, for what lovely things he did for her... and now, she's thrown it all back in his face... since Leo entered the picture. And so, disheartened, she sighed.

. . .

The Cheshire appeared by the Hatter, 'Where are you going?'

'We're leaving,' he said, carrying on walking.

'But, what about Alice and Leo?' he asked concerned.

'There's nothing else we can do,' he answered.

The Cheshire jumped in front of him, and the Hatter rapidly halted. The Cheshire gaped into the Hatter's eyes, 'I once knew a man who was always so merry. He loved his tea. But he was forced to undergo a timeless tea party. He didn't let that engulf him into despair no matter how hard it was. He was determined to fight the time he was said to have killed. He was a tough spirit; so hard to break. And no matter what obstacle appeared in front of him, and wouldn't let that stop him. He was strong to overcome even the worst of situations; sometimes with quirky outcomes...' he paused, 'But now, that man seems to have faded away, and what is replaced is a hopeless, lost man who lets everything he fought for overwhelm him drastically. The man who lived before was strong-willed, but this one was weak... I reckon he lost his muchness, ever since a certain female walked back into his life. No, the dying world wouldn't overcome him, but she did, and so did the person she was fond of,' he took another pause, 'The man that lived before wouldn't let this stop him, but this new one has. I wish to see that man once again, the vigorous, whimsical, strong and mad one. Not the one that's replaced...'

'Hmmm,'

'What do you say, Tarrant? Will that man that lived before forever be a memory? Or will he once again return, and overcome the obstacles that stand before him?'

The Hatter resisted in silence. What man would he choose.

'So which is it? Which one will you be?'

The Hatter gaped into the Cheshire's teal eyes. And after a moment of passing, the Mad Hatter let a smile befall him...


	13. True Colours

**True Colours**

A regret-filled Alice miserably dragged herself back into the grand hall, guilt heavy on her shoulders. Anguish continued to whirl inside of her, harrassing her by her previous actions every second, and not ceasing to let her forget. To ostracize her companion from her life, caused the compunction to grow steadily but vastly. If she could rewind the time that had passed, she'd alter the scene before. Although she knew, it couldn't be done.

Leo turned to see her somber visage, 'Alice. Are you alright?' He asked, bothered by her rueful aura. She approached him gradually, but didn't wish to meet his eyes. Instead, she glanced down at the ground, 'I'm fine,' she quietly replied.

'Oh, well, you don't look it,' he observed, quite concerned by her gloomy aspect.

'That's because I'm not,' she murmured.

'What is wrong?' He asked sympathetically. He began to put his arms around her, but she backed away from his embrace. She peered up at him, 'Just... stuff,' she said vaguely. The colloquy her and the Hatter underwent shortly ago, was beginning pervade finally into her naive mind. She hadn't felt so uncomfortable and unsure about anything like this before. To believe his words, or cast them aside was a colossol decision, which now as she declared before, was what she chose to do herself. The question that stirred inside her, was what would she decide?

She arose her head, and starred into his eyes. She took a deep breath, 'Do you love me, Leo?'

'Why, of course I do,' he said promptly, smiling.

She quickly doubted him. 'Well, prove you do,' she snapped, 'because these doubts are taking over.' The crooked smile on Leo's face transformed into a frown. He sighed, 'Has the Hatter said those things again? Alice, you don't believe them, do you?'

She shrugged, uncertain, 'I don't know...'

'He has filled your mind with silly comments.'

She frowned, 'Has he really?' she snapped, 'Now, I said _prove _it.'

'Is I love you not enough?' He asked, once again trying to embrace her. This time, she backed away with force, throwing his arms away from hers. Her skepticisms of him were eventually pulling through. Were opinions beginning to turn into facts? She shook her head slowly, 'No,' she whispered, 'Because I don't think you really do...'

Leo reacted with a look of outrage. He was speechless. He dropped his head, glancing at the floor. Alice stood there, waiting for any word to be said. Although, she thought she had offended him, and this was infact all along, erroneous. Perhaps the facts were all along opinions, she wondered. She felt bad, and progressed towards him. He still didn't move, nor spoke. They let the hush reform...

However, as she approached him, he unanticipatedly let out a quiet chuckle. She halted, confounded. Laughing? The chuckle increased, until the laughter echoed throughout the entire hall. Caught off guard by this sudden behaviour, Alice stepped back. After his chuckle ended, he lifted his head, and glanced at her with a large smirk, 'You're correct,' he said smoothly, '... I don't.'

'You don't?' Alice asked uneasily, daunted by his smile. She had never seen him act so strangely before. He beamed, although it didn't seem so very warm. Alice recoiled from him, but he quickly clasped hold of her bicep. She attemped to shuffle herself from his grip, but with no such success. His hazel eyes held no more softness, 'No, I don't... no _longer.' _

'Let go,' she begged. He refused to obligate, 'Those words finally caught up to you then?'

'Words?'

'The Hatter's, Alice.' He retorted, 'That's quite a shame, to be honest. I was really beginning to like you.'

She continued to try to break free from his grasp. He smiled warmly, 'There is a way to evade it, though.'

'Evade what?'

He tilted his head, 'Why, your departure...'

Her eyes widended with horror, 'Departure? As in-'

'Death, Alice.'

She attempted to escape from his hands more violently now, 'You're going to kill me?'

He shook his head, 'I wouldn't like to. Although, there is a favour I wished to ask you, though.'

She stopped momentarily. She knew it wasn't a favour she was to like. He let go of her. She rubbed the reddened mark on the top of her pale arm, 'What favour?' she asked uneasily.

He beamed delighfully at her, 'Become my queen, my lady.'

Her expression was with much confusion as to his behaviour. What an offer to ask. 'Queen?'

'Yes, us two together. With the monarchs out of the way, I didn't want to rule this land alone. That'd be unfortunate. It'd be rather lonely...'

'Monarchs?' She asked, completely befuddled. It was only a second later, when answers were finally clarified, 'Did you... are _you_ the reason the kings and queens have disappeared?'

He smiled, 'Amazing, isn't it?'

Her mouth was open agate, and she shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what he was confessing. She scowled at him, '_You...' _she hissed, 'All along it was _you.'_

'I confess,' he laughed.

'_You're _the one who has made this land what it is?'

'Well, the land decaying was like an aftermath. It was unfortunate for that to happen.'

'... I can't believe this,' she gasped. She trailed around the room. The puzzle pieces were falling into place. She was astounded by all these confessions he declared to her.

'So,' he began, 'What do you say? Will you be my queen? It will be fun, honestly. The creatures will do as we say everytime. Think of the _power _we'd have... does this entrall you? Will you be my queen?'

He reached his hand out to her, and smiled gently. She glanced at the hand. Too much was happening too quickly. And now, she finally knew, that the opinions were all along concealed facts. With all the abuse she gave the Hatter, and the lies Leo had been feeding her, the decision was made...

She frowned at him, teeth bearing and fists clenching, 'No!' she yelled, 'I will _never _be your queen! You've lied to me this entire time...' The ensueing anger halted momentarily, and she remembered the Hatter's words, '...The Hatter was right.'

He snatched his hand back, 'He was,' he said, '... It's amusing you didn't believe him. Then again, who would believe somebody as maniacal as him?' He let out a chuckle. Alice scowled, 'Maniacal? He's not mad at all... _you _are!' She pointed her finger at his face.

He sighed, 'Everyone is mad here...'

'I'm not,' she said defensively. He chuckled again, 'If you weren't mad, you wouldn't have come here in the first place.' His charms vanished, and a pervading fury developed, '... You refuse to become my queen,' he snarled, 'then therefore, unfortunate as it is, I no longer desire your company.'

'You're going to kill me?' She gasped, backing away. His hand crept down to his scabbard, and he wrapped his fingers around the sword's bronze handle. He nodded, 'Yes, I am,' he sighed, 'Shame, isn't it?' And he let out a cold cackle.

Alice's thoughts rushed by. She contemplated whether she should make a run for it, but Leo was much swifter than she, and she would not be able to make it down to the castle gates. But staying there, she'll be eradicated anyhow. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she wished this would end. _It's all a dream, nothing can hurt me. I'll wake up in my bed, all safe and sound... won't I... won't I? _

He gradually pulled out his blade, and looked at Alice's petrified stance, 'I bet you wish this was all a dream? Only a nightmare...' The silver blade pointed at her. She couldn't move, yet hardly breathe. The thought of the metal piercing through her body terrified her... _please... this is just a dream... _

'You will be a pleasant memory...'

'... You're mad...' Alice breathed, tears lurking down her cheeks.

Before he let the blade strike through, he smiled...

'Not as mad as me, my dear!' ...A sudden voice filled the room, echoing off the shadowed walls. It alerted them both, and knocked Alice's fear out of her. Their gaze strayed to the doorway; where the source of the alarming sound was located. When Alice thought all hope was lost, it had managed to return...

'Hatter!' She called, immensily relieved to see his face again. The Hatter, sword in hand, smiled warmly at her.

Leo, with utter disgust at his unexpected arrival, frowned nastily at him, 'Oh, so the lunatic has returned...'

'And so I have,' the Hatter approached the two. Leo directed his weapon towards the Hatter.

'I'm so sorry, Hatter,' Alice cried.

The Hatter looked at her forgivingly, 'Don't worry, my dear.'

She attempted to run over to his side, but was yanked back forcefully the Leo's strong hands. 'Oh, now where are you running off to?' He dragged her towards the back of the hall, 'You're staying here with me. Get on that throne.' He forcefully pushed her onto the throne, and suddenly she was bound by a locking metallic mecanishim. She struggled to free her wrists and ankles. She was trapped...

'Let her go, Leo.' The Hatter commanded. Leo looked back at him, 'No, I shall not.'

'Hatter!' Alice pleaded, 'Hatter, please help me!'

'Hush, Alice,' Leo ordered, and he stroked her moist cheek, 'I'll deal with you shortly, my lady,' and he turned to face the Hatter, 'So you returned?'

'Yes.'

'Now why is that then?' He asked, admiring his luminous blade.

'Well,' the Hatter began, 'you think I'd let her fall into your hands? I wouldn't do that to her,' he glanced at Alice, 'I wouldn't do that to you...'

'You almost did though...' Leo informed.

'Thankfully, I got some sense knocked back into me,' the Hatter smirked.

'Hmmm...'

A familiar grin appeared beside Alice, who tried to free herself from the mechanism. There, teal eyes emerged, along with a furry body, and a friendly face. 'Don't fear, Alice.' The Cheshire Cat whispered comfortingly, 'I'm going to help you.' He scratched at the metallic bounds. The claws induced a loud sound, and Leo caught a glimpse of him. 'Hey, cat!' He roared, 'Get away from her now!' He abrubtly swung his sword in the Cheshire's direction, but the cat vanished before the blade struck him.

'Leo...' The Hatter called. Leo turned back to face him, 'What?'

'Hurting rabbits, women, and felines now is it? Now, why don't you pick on someone your own gender and species?' The Hatter smirked.

'Hatter, no!' Alice pleaded, 'Don't risk it!'

The Cheshire's grin emerged from beside her, 'Trust him. He knows what he's doing.'

The Hatter tapped his foot, awaiting a reply from the now obnoxious human, 'So what do you say? Will this make your day? Are you just going to stay? Or are you going to come and play?' The Hatter beamed.

The Cheshire grinned, 'It's good to see his old self returning.'

The Hatter raised his blade, pointing it threatingly at Leo. Leo laughed, amused by the Hatter's low intimidation. 'Very well,' He began, 'I shall "come and play".' He made his way down towards him.

The merriness the Hatter aquired quickly altered back into an arising enmity. The man whom he loathed was to recieve some very unpleasant impacts from his weapon. His green eyes lit with a blazing fire. It was the time for retribution...

. . .

Sprinting back towards the gates of the lofty fortress, was a panting hare with a sleepy dormouse ontop of his head. He gasped for breath, and collapsed from exhaustion on the ground. The Dormouse slithered off the Hare's head, and patted him, 'Tremendous,' he praised, 'you out ran them easily.'

The Hare managed a smile, 'That was... close though...' he breathed.

'At least we lost them.'

The Hare lifted himself off the floor once his energy returned, 'I think we should head inside and see to Tarrant and Chessur.'

'We don't know where they are though,' said the Dormouse, 'with all the corridors and rooms it'll take a very long time to find them.'

The Hare contemplated, then sighed, 'You're right,' he agreed, 'Let us rest. I'm sure they'll come out all safe and sound...'

. . .

Back inside the castle hall, the sound of clattering metal echoed through the room and obscure hallways. Leo and the Hatter swung their weapons at eachother mightly, wishing to bring the other pain. They struck at eachother brutally, attempting to slash at the other with dangerous desire.

The Cheshire Cat attempted to release Alice from the tight mechanhism, though only with failure. Alice's eyes were fixed upon the two fighting viciously. Tears swelled in her eyes. She wished for this to end...

'I can't break these.' The Cheshire said, struggling to break the bonds. 'It's hopeless...'

'No, you must.' Alice begged, eyes not leaving the duel.

'I can't...' A thought ran through his head, 'I wonder if the March Hare and the Dormouse have returned yet. I think they could help. I'll go and find them, Alice, I won't be long. I promise.' He vanished into thin air.

'Don't leave me,' Alice cried.

The two fighters halted, exhuasted by the conflict.

'You... can't... win this...' Leo panted, swinging his blade at the Hatter. He parried his attack, and pushed him back. 'Now what makes you think that?' He asked.

'Because, I'm stronger than you.' He distracted the Hatter with a swing from the blade, then kicked him in the stomach. The blow forced him onto the ground. He dropped his sword, 'And I'm a lot more dexterous with a blade.'

'Hatter!' Alice screamed, struggling to release herself. She wished for this end immediatly.

Leo circled the helpless Hatter, rocking in pain on the floor. Leo laughed, 'I told you. You're no match for me.' He scowled at him, 'You are such a nuisence.' He bent over, and grabbed the Hatter by the collar, pulling him up forcefully, 'And guess what,' he began, 'I _did _kill the rabbit,' and he cackled.

The Hatter frowned. Quickly, he kneed Leo in the stomach, winding him. Leo released him from his grasp. The Hatter quickly rushed over to pick up his weapon off the marble flooring. Leo was on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe from the unexpected strike.

'I knew it all along,' the Hatter said. He looked up at Alice, 'Don't say I didn't tell you.' He turned to face Leo. He skipped towards him, and observed him with a cocky smile. He glanced at his blade, admiring its relevance. He looked down at the pained man, and frowned at him. He arose his sword above him, aiming it at Leo's back. 'This is something I've been looking foward to for a _very _long time.'

Before the sword could penetrate, Leo swiftly rolled away. The sword struck deep into the marble floor. The Hatter endeavored to pull it back out. Leo got back up, sword in hand, and watched in amusment at the Hatter's failure. He laughed, 'You look so pathetic,' he mocked. He paced over to him, araising his sword, 'So long, Hatter...'

Suddenly, a few friendly companions barged in unexpectadly, tackling Leo back onto the floor. They rushed up to Alice's side, and together they broke the bonds.

'Thackery, Mallymkun,' Alice cried with relief.

'They were outside. It's good to know you two didn't get your heads bitten off,' the Cheshire joked.

'We're a little more careful than that,' said the Dormouse.

Alice jumped off the throne, rubbing her wrists were the metal compressed into her light skin.

The Hatter managed to pull the sword back out from the ground with relief, but behind him, Leo had already arisen from the floor, aiming his blade straight at the Hatter's back. Alice caught sight of the scene, eyes widended, 'Hatter!' she screamed, 'Look out!'

The Hatter, with confusion, turned around. And out of nowhere, abrubtly, something sharp penetrated into his stomach. The sudden force, was overwhelming...

'No!' Alice screamed, breaking into tears. The others were devestated; eyes widened and mouths open.

The blade had impaled the Hatter. Blood began to cascade from the wound. He was trembling, and choking from the inudating agony. Leo twisted the blade, causing the Hatter to yelp in absolute excruciating pain. Leo smirked malevolently, ecstatic to have achieved this need. The Hatter, with all that was left of his fading strength, peered up into Leo's eyes.

'See... told you.' Leo grinned, 'I told you I was stronger.' And with that, he pulled out his blade. The Hatter collapsed powerlessly to the floor. Alice, with unmitigated sorrow and horror, rushed to his side. Leo paced back, wiping the encrusted blood from his sword with a cloth. The others stood there; too overwhelmed by what had happened.

'Hatter!' Alice cried. She fell to her knees, and braced him into her arms. He opened his eyes feebly, looking into hers.

'...Alice?' He gasped. Blood was overflowing from his mouth.

'Hatter, 'I'm so sorry.'

Leo, watching in the background, couldn't give any care to what he had committed. He observed it with twisted amusment.

'Alice... I...'

'Hush.' Alice whispered, 'You're going to be okay. You'll be okay.' With her beliefs of his condition, tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls. 'You _will_...'

'...I'm... sorry...' His words were nothing more than a whisper. 'For... _everything_...'

Alice shook her head, 'Don't say you're sorry.'

Leo sighed, bored by the scene. Alice glared up at him with complete and utter hatred. The Cheshire ran to Alice's side, who was still glaring detestedly at Leo.

'Alice, I'll take care of him. You do what you need to do.'

Alice arose, never taking her eye of Leo. The March Hare took some cloth, and wrapped it around the Hatter's wound.

Alice paced towards Leo threatingly, and picked up the Hatter's sword. Leo chuckled, '_You're _going to fight me? This night just keeps getting better!'

Alice directed the sword at him. 'You'll pay for this...'

He smiled, 'Very well... but you're going to have to catch me first,' he suddenly sprinted out of the hall. Alice raced to the doorway, seeing him run to the left. She scowled, 'Fine... I will...'


	14. The Globe Of Wonders

**The Globe Of Wonders**

She turned every cornor that her target darted down. She would not let him have such an easy escape. Though, why would he run away from her? Intimedation? She would know very soon.

She followed him into a large, empty room. It was shadowed, but the darkness was pushed away by an illuminating, unearthly glow, pulsating from a spherical object. The light captivated Alice; the colours it flickered enraptured her. She slowly moved over towards it; somehow forgetting what she was doing in the first place. A strange mist whirled inside the globe; whatever it was, it held great wonders.

'Over here, dearest,' a voice called from the other side of the room. She rapidly turned her head; the hypnosis quickly fading. Leo stood smugly at the end of the room, polishing his silver blade. His face was enough to ensue hatred into her. She scowled, '_You_.'

'Don't fret, Alice, you'll join the Hatter soon.' He chuckled.

'All along it was you,' she stomped towards him. He quickly lifted his sword, pointing it at her, causing her to halt, 'Yes, it was me.'

'Why did you do it?'

'Why?' He frowned, '_Why_? You want to know why?'

She nodded. He sighed, 'A few years ago, my family were banished from this land by the kings and queens. They had all the power. The creatures were brainwashed under their orders. They always were; controlled constantly by them. They executed my grandfather, who was a loyal servant to them. That's how I got this sword; a family heirloom,' he paused, 'My family were starving - dying. I was furious with the monarchs, for what they put my family through. And so, I wished to seek revenge...'

'And how did you seek revenge?' She asked.

He slowly made his way over to the glowing sphere, 'With this,' he indicated, 'this wonderful source which aided me. When I found it, I wished for retribution upon those who did my family wrong. The monarchs got a taste of their medicine, and they are now exiled into oblivion. The creatures loved to follow orders, so now they follow _my_ orders. They're under my control. That power I wished to have, is now what I wield. Oh, that power... so... _seductive_.'

'You're mad with domination, Leo,' Alice stated.

'Everyone is mad in some way,' he hissed, 'this is mine.'

'But the world, Leo! You've killed the world - by using that globe you've drained the life from Wonderland.'

'Does it matter?' He snapped, 'This is what keeps me in power. Do I care about this world? I'm just thankful I got revenge - my family would be so proud of me...'

'They'd be ashamed,' she retorted.

'How would you know? You've never known them!' He made his way towards her, blade directed at her, ' Did you think this world was all just fun games? Well, I have news for you Alice... it's not. Chaos may be the ruler of this land, but order was always there. Both here, and in Looking-Glass land.'

'That has been corrupted too?' Alice asked to her dismay.

He nodded, 'It very much has.'

She glanced at the globe, 'What exactly is that?'

'I'm not sure, but it was formed in that same lake you told me about. I call it the Globe of Wonders; everything I've achieved is in this sphere. If it was destroyed, all that I've achieved will disappear...'

'And what exactly was it you were achieving,' she asked, 'to let the world wither away? To let the creatures suffer a horrible fate? To let everything die?'

He sighed, 'It wasn't exactly want I wished for, but it's what I've got.'

She pointed her blade at him. Leo saw, 'You're going to kill me?'

She nodded, '... What other choice have I got? If I wish to bring life back to this world, I'm going to need to get you out of the way.'

Leo chuckled, amused by her seriousness, 'Alice, oh, Alice...'

'Enough!' She commanded, 'let's just get this over and done with.'

Leo smirked, 'Fine. Ladies first...'

. . .

A darkened shadow passed over the radiant moon, and the snow-covered land melted away. The creeping, devouring obscurity made its way across both Wonderland and Looking-Glass land, feasting on the decay and silence the world endured. All of Leo's power was beginning to grow; his ambitions were accomplished...

Although Alice may not have been experienced in sword-fighting, a while ago, Leo was kind enough to pass on down some of his abilities to her - only not to expect they would backfire on him. She was determined to defeat him; for what he has done to this world, all she desired was to restore this dream-like fantastical realm, no matter what obstruction stood before her...

The conflict was prolonged; a series of parrying and lethal strikes from both of them. Leo had underestimated her potential; a strong-willed character, that she thought she lacked too. Maybe, her muchness was returning...

Exhausted from these repetitive attacks, they took a short break, struggling to gain air into their lungs. Alice scowled, 'How I ever fell for you is beyond me.'

'It's way past you,' he smirked.

She panted, 'Why did you do it?'

'Because you were a threat. You were a threat to my rule. If I could bring you onto my side, you'd be sure to turn against your friends, and therefore I could take an easy victory to bring both you and them down - thankfully, I've succeeded with two of them.'

She lifted up her sword at him, 'You killed the Rabbit,' she snarled.

'Yes, I did.'

'He did nothing to you! Nothing at all!'

'He was suspicious of me,' he said, 'I had to get rid of him...'

Her frown softened, 'And now you've tried to get rid of the Hatter?'

'Tried? My dear girl, I've practically succeeded! He won't survive that wound-'

'Shut up! He will,' she stomped towards him. Leo backed away slowly, and shook his head, 'There's no hope,' he said softly.

'There is,' she replied, 'he will live.'

'You're quite optimistic about that, aren't you?'

'It's better than being pessimistic, at least then, you can hope for the happiness to return...'

He chuckled, 'Did the Hatter tell you that?'

She nodded, remembering him. She prayed he was alright, 'He sure did,' a force of determination ensued. This was her destiny. She wasn't going to let the Hatter down, '... And now, I definitely know why I returned. Those drawings, those dreams - it was a sign to come here, and save this land. I finally know what I've been wondering - this is what I have to do.'

Leo arose his blade at her, 'You can try,' he smirked.

She copied, 'I can succeed.'

Promptly, she charged at him, blade powered ready for a virulent swipe. Leo quickly parried her mighty strike, caught off guard by the force she released. She stomped on his foot violently, distracting him. And then, with one clean thrust, she pierced the blade deep into his bowels, and the blade penetrated out the other side. The silver dripped crimson; Alice's attempt, became success.

Absolutely surprised by this sudden victory, Leo collapsed onto his knees. Alice removed the blade, and let him subside onto the ground, shivering in agony. As much as she detested him, she didn't have the strength to end his pitiful life. Instead, she just looked at him, rocking helplessly, letting the darkness devour him slowly.

She turned to leave, thankful that this has been finished. She was trembling; she had never caused pain onto anyone before. As much as it bothered her, she tried to shake it off.

She suddenly remembered: the Hatter. She hoped with all she had he would be alright, coping finely. She fastened her pace, until she broke out into a run, darting back down into the throne room where the others awaited her return...

. . .

As Alice returned back into the obscure hall, a sense of despair lingered heavily in the air. The Cheshire and the others were all gathered around the Hatter, barely breathing, laying motionless on the floor. She ran over to him, dropping the blood stained sword, and collapsed at his side. The others backed away.

'He's in terrible condition.' The Cheshire informed, overlooking the Hatter's state.

'No,' She whispered, looking down at him. 'Hatter?'

He opened his eyes feebly. They strayed up at her, the emerald tint of his pupils darkening, '... Alice?'

'Leo is defeated,' Alice informed sternly.

The Hatter smiled weakly at her achievement., 'Good.'

She cradled him in her arms, hoping with everything that he'll stay awake. 'Listen,' She began softly, 'we're going to take you back to the house.'

'We can't do that.' The Cheshire quickly interrupted. His mischievous grin had faded; all that was there was gloom.

'Why not?' Alice asked, dismayed.

'His condition is really bad,' He lowered his head, 'He won't make it back.'

Alice shook her head, 'No... no, he'll be fine.' She starred back down at him, her hand placed gently upon the side of his pale face. Bitter tears started to creep down her rosy cheeks. 'You won't die. You hear me?'

The Hatter peered up into her sapphire eyes, 'Alice...'

'You can't die...' Her tears fell onto the marble ground. She was engulfed in a clasping anguish that refused to let her go. The crimson liquid that was bound by cloth, had pervaded through. He struggled to breathe, the affliction stealing every breath he took. He was beginning to realise, that there would probably be no withdrawal to this agony - physically, and emotionally. He never took his eyes away from hers. So many words were left unsaid...

'Alice,' he whispered quietly, 'I never... got a chance... to tell you...' His voice drifted away. Alice shook him softly. 'Tell me what?' She asked, trying everything to keep him alive.

'How I... feel... for you...'

Alice focused on him, perplexed, 'What?'

He smiled, 'I know.. that you know... about me...'

She couldn't help but give a gentle smile in reply, 'I do.'

His smile faded, 'I'm sorry.' His limbs were flimsy, and his head dropped to the side. Alice pushed it back towards her gently. 'Don't be sorry. You couldn't help it,' She glanced up at the others. They were fixated upon the sight with despair. She looked back down at him. 'I'm sorry... for everything I said to you. I didn't mean any of it...'

He gave out a slight chuckle, 'Don't worry... my dear.'

'You'll be fine,' She gazed deep into his fading emerald eyes. Thoughts fell into her mind; a sense of longing and desire crept in too; the thought of losing one whom she held great affection to was heart-breaking. She cleared her throat, though her voice remained hoarse from her tears, 'Listen...we can be together... you and I... _happy_... just don't die on me, Tarrant... _please_...'

Her words baffled him, '...Together?'

She nodded, 'Yes... you and I... _together_.'

He gazed up at her, shook his head slightly, and gave her a bewildered look, 'You're mad.'

She smiled, 'I don't care,' She caressed his cheek. He lifted his hand onto hers. 'I want to be with you.'

He smiled gently. The words he longed for had finally arrived, but at a given time that was melancholy. He didn't want it to be like this; but to know now of her devotion towards him - he felt complete. The Hatter closed his eyes, drowning in happiness with her words. He closed them for too long, and his consciousness had faded. His hand dropped effortlessly onto the floor.

Alice looked at him in horror, 'No, Tarrant! Don't die!' She screamed. She embraced him strongly. She wept uncontrollably. The Cheshire looked in anguish, 'He's not going to make it.'

Alice glared at him, 'Don't say that!' She yelled, 'He will! He must!'

The Hatter's consciousness had returned just barely, 'Alice...'

Alice was relieved to hear his voice, 'I'm here, Tarrant. I won't leave you.'

His hand gradually arose and gently stroked Alice's soft cheek. She took hold of his hand, and put her fingers between his. 'Alice..' He whispered.

She peered down at him, 'Yes?'

'..I...' His voice trailed off. Alice shook him softly. Their eyes met.

' I...' He smiled at her, ' I... love you.'

Alice's heart sank with bittersweet joy, '... I love you too.'

With that Alice moved her lips to meet his, and there they shared a tender kiss. How he longed for their lips to meet. The opportunity had finally arrived, and it seemed the pain he underwent had disappeared. But alas, momentarily, the Hatter had lost all consciousness, and his heart had stopped beating. The breathes had stopped breathing, and the once glistening light in his harlequin eyes began to fade away...

Alice watched in absolute remorse, 'Tarrant?' She screamed, 'Tarrant!'

Tears were falling like raindrops. She embraced his body. She knew then she had lost someone of great importance in her life. 'You can't be... you... _no_...'

The others bowed their heads in grief, mourning for their loss, and for Alice.

...At that moment, it seemed hope had vanished from the world. Everything meant nothing. All the colour had faded, and hope had been crushed...

Alice refused let go off him. Her tears fell continuously. Her heart had been shattered, and she felt great shame fall upon her. She weakly glanced at the others, still weeping, 'It's all my fault...'

The trio remained still, unable to say a word. Their remorse was extreme, but not compatible with Alice's. The Cheshire shook his head, 'It's not...'

'What are you saying?' She snapped, 'It is! I let this happen...' She caressed the Hatter's cheek.

'You mustn't blame yourself, Alice-'

'But it's true!' She yelled, '... I let this happen to him... it's all my fault...'

The Dormouse sighed sadly, 'He'll be missed...'

The March Hare dropped his head in anguish, 'If only there was a way to bring him back...' he whispered.

At that moment, Alice's face lit up...

_'I call it the Globe of Wonders; everything I've achieved is in this sphere. If it was destroyed, all that I've achieved will disappear...'_

'... Of course...' she whispered, understanding everything.

'What is it?' The Dormouse asked.

She softly lowered the Hatter's body onto the floor. She glanced up at the others, 'I know a way...'

'A way to what?'

She didn't reply. She arose to her feet. The others starred in confusion, 'What are you doing?'

'... What I need to do.' She looked down at the Hatter one last time, and then she sprinted out of the hall, leaving the others stand there bewildered...

. . .

She progressed back into the empty room, sword in hand, where the incandescent globe lingered. As much as the soft glow captivated her eyes, she knew that the soul of the world was trapped inside this spherical prison. She moved over to it, before a whimper had her stop, 'Alice...' it feebly called. She looked down, and saw Leo curled up, death slowly wrapping its claws around him. There was no expression upon her face, 'You still alive?'

'Alice,' he called again, and dragged his body to her, 'don't.'

'Why?'

'My ambitions-'

'I don't care about your ambitions,' she hissed, 'I'm destroying this thing, whether you like it or not.' She arose he blade, ready to demolish the globe.

'Think,' he interrupted, 'about what you're doing.'

'I know what I'm doing,' she said, directing the scarlet sword at her target.

'Have you ever, had a dream?'

'I've had many dreams,' she replied.

'What about one, that you though you could never reach for,' he pulled himself closer to her, 'and how much struggle you went to reach it.'

She looked at him, 'What exactly are you saying?'

'All I ever wanted, was to be accepted - me and my family. We never got that; but now, this globe, it has helped me. The creatures love me. They worship me. I'm accepted again-'

'But by reaching out for that dream you've shattered others, and not only that, taken the life out of _my _dream.'

'What was your dream?'

She glanced at the globe, 'This,' she indicated, 'Wonderland. It was all I ever dreamed of. I managed to reach out for it and obtain it. But now you've shattered it.'

Leo struggled to breathe, knowing he was near his demise, 'Then I apologise...'

She shook her head, 'Apologises no longer matter. I'm bringing back my dream. It'll live again...' She advanced to ready her strike, preparing for what was to happen. She didn't know what would happen; whether destroying it will destroy the rest of the world, or it will restore it. She felt a hand clasp around her ankle. She peered down, Leo griping hold of her leg feebly. He panted, 'Please, don't...'

She once again shook her head, 'You've had your dream,' she looked at the globe, 'now it's my turn.'

And, with one powerful thrust of the blade, she penetrated the sword straight through the glass-like sphere. It shattered into pieces; the crystal shards like glittering raindrops. Alice felt sleepy; almost as if something had suddenly drugged her. She felt the world spin around her. She lost balance, and collapsed onto the ground... sinking into a world of darkness...


	15. Restoration

**Restoration**

_The whole world seemed to spin,_

_Everything... seemed to feel... different._

_It was until then, when the light had returned, everything _was _different..._

Alice awoke, and found herself sitting upon a wooden chair. Her vision was cloudy, and her head was light. The last thing she had remembered was the conflict in the castle. As she regained her vision, she found herself inside what appeared to be a tent. It bewildered her. She arose from the chair, and went to feel a grim wound that Leo had left kindly on her arm - but miraculously, it had healed; disappeared as if it never existed. She was more confounded than ever. Everything was silent; she thought the world was still as it was before, although, she could recall no memory of how she ended up here. She gradually made her way to the entrance of the tent, oblivious to what might await outside. She hesitated to step out into the exterior. Everything didn't make sense to her. It was more curious than before.

Nonetheless, even if she was unknowing of why this was happening, she stepped out into the wilderness...

_'HOORAY!'_

_'She has awoken!_

_'Hooray for Alice!_

She was suddenly taken back by the numerous cheers that infiltrated her ear drums. As her eyes focused, she found herself standing in front of a large crowd of various animals and beasts. They all starred at her; smiling gleefully. A Dodo bird approached her, and bowed, 'Alice,' he greeted, 'It is a joyful event that we have held for you this wondrous afternoon.'

She looked at him, bewildered, 'Um.. thank you?'

'No, thank _you!'_

From the other side of Alice, a large grin appeared before her, along with glowing teal eyes, 'Alice,' the Cheshire began, 'From your expression I take it you are very confused at this moment in time.'

Alice nodded, 'Yes, very.'

The Cheshire took full form, 'This is a celebration; held for you.' Alice gazed at the many creatures gathered around a long table; upon it were cups, teapots, food and so forth. They all laid their eyes on her, still smiling merrily.

'Do you notice anything different in your surroundings, Alice?' asked the Cheshire.

Alice observed the land, and gasped in absolute amazement. She was too confused with the sudden unexpected surprise that she had not had a chance to see the world. Everything was as it used to be: The grass regained life, swaying softly in a warm spring breeze. The lively trees and the colourful flowers assisted the meadows and fields to embellish it to a wondrous beautiful degree. The sky was a lovely azure, which was kindly enhanced by the illuminating golden sun. The rivers and brooks were pure, and the mist that once was had disappeared forever. The land had been restored...

Alice's eyes began to water; she was filled with absolute happiness, 'Everything is as it was.' She beamed, 'It's so beautiful...'

'And it's all thanks to you, Alice,' said the Cheshire, smiling softly, 'Now that you've defeated Leo, everything is back to the way it was. How we are so grateful. If it wasn't for you, we sure would've perished...' He gradually vanished into thin air.

The March Hare approached Alice; and she observed his appearance. He was no longer twitching and trembling; his clothes were in great condition, as was he in general. For once, he gave Alice a loving smile, 'It's great to be back to normal,' he said. His voice was no longer hoarse; it was lively. He was hearty once again.

'Thackery!' Gasped Alice, 'Oh, I'm so happy to see you jolly again.'

'I'm happier than ever!' he widely shouted, and he hopped gleefully back towards the table.

As she began to proceed over to the table, she felt a tug at the end of her dress. She looked down, and witnessed a wondrous yet surreal sight.

'Nivens!' She called. She knelt down and hugged the rabbit with an overwhelming joy, 'Oh, you're alive!'

The Rabbit, all though flattered, escaped from her grip. He looked at her with a grin, 'Yes, I'm alive. It's good to be back.' He took out his golden pocket watch, 'and for once, I'm not late.'

'That's great to hear,' Alice said happily, 'It's good to see you okay again.' She arose. The Rabbit hopped up onto the end of the table, took hold of a teacup and tapped it lightly with a spoon to calm the chatter. There was silence, 'achem,' he cleared his throat, 'the party will begin now. Our guest of honour as arrived,' he arose the tea-filled cup, 'I would like to purpose a toast to Alice, for restoring the land back to what it once was, and for saving us all.' He smiled at her, 'Three cheers for Alice, everybody!'

_'HIP-HIP-HOORAY,_

_HIP-HIP-HOORAY,_

_HIP-HIP-HOORAY!'_

'Let the celebration commence!' With that, everyone began to eat and drink to celebrate the event. Music was playing too, as was poetry being recited. A few animals hopped up and danced lively for their amusement. The air was filled with chatter. Everyone was in high spirits.

The Cheshire appeared to Alice, 'Make yourself at home,' He said, and he joined the others at the table.

Alice was over fully happy, to see all these wondrous and whimsical characters back to their curious ways. Birds, mammals and other peculiar creatures ate, drank, chattered and danced around the area. As she knew, she was at the March Hare's house, and the area was absolutely gorgeous. She paced down the side of the table, smiling as she passed on by. The flowers were in full bloom, bringing back the colour to the world. This was how she remembered it - this was how she wanted it to stay... forever...

It was only until she reached the end of the table, that she had suddenly remembered...

_Hatter_, she thought. Her smile faded, and she frantically observed the area trying to find him, hoping that he too was alive and well as the Rabbit was. Although, examining every area around the house, she could not find him. Sorrow took over her, _Where is he? _She thought.

The Cheshire appeared at her side, and studied her glum posture, 'What is wrong, Alice?'

She shook her head, 'Nevermind.' She let out a sigh of anguish. The Cheshire observed, 'I take it you wish to lay your eyes on the Hatter, again, am I correct?'

She nodded, 'Yes,' she whispered, 'Where is he?'

The Cheshire smiled, 'Come with me,' and he guided her outside of the party zone.

. . .

As the Cheshire guided Alice down the forest path, they found themselves at the lake. It was glistening beautifully; the sun reflecting off the surface, and the green trees enhanced it more. Whatever power this lake was endowed with, shall remain a mystery to every creature of Wonderland.

The Cheshire took a halt at the edge of the cerulean lake. He glanced up at Alice, 'Wait here,' he ordered.

'Why?' She asked, wonderingly.

'Just be patient,' With that, he left off.

Alice stood there, confused. She waited there for many moments, perplexed yet conjecturing. She glanced around, hoping the Hatter would pop out from amongst the trees. There was no other sound apart from the birds chirping and wind whistling past her ears. As she eagerly waited, she began to believe this was pointless. Nothings happening, she told herself, and so let out a sad sigh.

Suddenly, darkness appeared over her eyes. She arose her hands, and found she was touching another pair of hands, 'Now, why is the guest of honour leaving the party?' a voice asked; a soft, warm voice.

She immediately recognized it, and smiled with absolute joy. She gently moved the pair of hands from her eyes, and turned to look into the glistening emerald eyes of the Mad Hatter.

Overwhelmed with a devoting happiness, she flung her arms over him. Joyful tears filled her eyes, 'You're alive,' she whispered happily.

The Hatter smiled, 'More than ever.'

She gently released him from her embrace, and gazed into his eyes, 'I'm so happy to see you again. I thought I wouldn't... I thought I lost you...'

'You did loose me, Alice,' he stated, 'but, I'm not lost any more.'

'No, you're not,' she wrapped her arms around him, 'I'm sorry for what I had done...'

'Don't worry, my dear,' he whispered, 'I forgive you.' They savoured their embrace, floating in relief and merriment to be reunited once again. She did not wish to let go, in fear she may loose him again. The Hatter peered at the glittering water of the lake, deep in thought, 'Alice,' he began, 'what you said in the castle... about us... was that true?'

She gradually let go of him, and nodded, 'Definitely.'

'Splendid,' he said quietly. He arose his hand and tenderly caressed her rosy cheek. She lifted her hand onto his, 'All of these adventures of wondering what it was I was searching for were always blind to me. But, now I finally understand,' she whispered, 'the reason for being here...'

'And what is that reason?'

She smiled, 'You.'

The Hatter chuckled, 'But I thought you said sanity was what you looked for?'

She shook her head, 'Not anymore.'

The Hatter pulled her softly closer to her, embracing her. And with a moment of bliss, the Hatter gently pressed his lips to hers, and there they shared, a loving passionate kiss. They let the sensation take them into the clouds of devotion. The entire world seemed to halt in time. Their endearment was all they needed. All he wished for, all she could desire...

After the wondrous moment, their lips departed. Eyes still closed, the Hatter smiled softly, 'Optimism is always better than pessimism,' he whispered, 'at least then, you know you'll find happiness.'

. . .

Twilight arrived; and the resplendent waves of violet, sapphire and gold illuminated the heavens. It was a peaceful moment of day, where the sun begins to leave for its slumber, letting the moon rule over the darkened and starry skies. The land lay in serenity, and the soft evening breeze passed on through the silent dusk.

However, the celebration that had been held specially for Alice still continued whilst the shadows of night embraced the land. From miles, the hearty melodies could be heard, and the cheering and singing combined. They lit lanterns, which glowed like fireflies. Along the clearing, a dance was held for their enjoyment, and the creatures frolicking, celebrating their return of their lives. They were sure, they'd be condemned to suffer under that abominable fate they underwent. When hope seemed lost, a miracle returned to find it again. They never much cared for her presence those many years ago, and they never knew that she'd be the one to restore the world to its original condition.

Alice and the Hatter gathered at the table, laughing merrily. They watched the creatures celebrate with vigorous enjoyment. The Hatter hadn't seen the creatures this festive for many years.

Alice rested her head upon the Hatter's shoulder, smiling blissfully at the festive beasts. She hadn't been this happy for many years, not even people back where she belonged celebrated with this much enthusiasm. She sighed happily, 'This is wonderful, it's good to see everything back to normal.'

'Since when were we normal?' the Hatter chuckled.

'Fine, it's good to see everything back to the way it was.'

'Yes, it is good. I told you.'

'Told me what?' she asked, lifting her head to look up at him.

'That it was _you _that could bring life back into this world.' He smiled at her. She nodded, 'Yes, I suppose you're right.'

'I am.' She stroked his arm, and gazed down in thought. Her smile perished suddenly, 'I apologise for everything I did to you.'

'There's no need to apologise. I've already forgiven you.'

'But,' she arose her head, sitting upright, 'I feel as if it's not enough. For what I put you through, I feel as if I'm unworthy of forgiveness.'

He gazed at her, observing her sorrow. Guilt was heavy upon her, '... You're not unworthy, Alice,' he began softly, 'There's nothing else you can do to prove you're more sorry. Your apology was enough. Don't torture yourself believing it means nothing...'

She lowered her eyes, 'I still feel it though.'

'Then what would you think would show you're more sorry?'

She shrugged, 'I don't know. That's the problem.'

'There's nothing problematic about that.' He said.

'Of course there is,' she fiddled with a silver fork, wondering. The Hatter sighed, 'Don't let it bother you.' His eyes strayed to the dancing beasts, smiling and laughing happily. He smiled too, and looked back at Alice, 'Would you like to dance?' he asked, arising from his chair and offering her his hand. She glanced up at him, then shook her head, 'I don't feel like dancing.'

'Nonsense, of course you do. Now will you, won't you, join the dance?'

She starred at his hand for a while before finalizing a decision. She arose, and took hold of his hand, 'Okay,' she said. The Hatter beamed with much delight, 'Splendid.'

They led eachother down to the dancing area, where they were surrounded by many curious beasts dancing in curious styles of dance. The merry music softened, to an enchanting harmony. The creatures ended their joyous frolicking, and went to rest their feet and paws. Alice and the Hatter made their way to the centre, and held eachother, ready for a rapturous and calm dance. The fiddles eased their enthusiastic tune, to begin a symphony allurement, with the sweet plucking of the harp to commence first, creating an enthralling atmosphere for the two. The melody created almost a celestial ambiance, which captivated Alice into a whole new world. She embraced him, both swaying to the music. She rested her head on his chest, drowning in the atmosphere. She closed her eyes, and smiled. She wished not to let go, for this not to end. If this moment could be halted in time, to last for eternity, she would wish it. Never, has she felt so much devotion to one before. To stay like this forever, she would remain in euphoria... everlasting...

. . .

Night befell, as the midnight shadows enveloped the land. The radiant moon arose high in the sky, along with the company of glittering stars. The celebration had come to an end, and everyone cleared the area. As the music stopped, silence returned into the area. The creatures began to make their leave, ready to live their lives once again.

Alice and the Hatter stumbled into the house, laughing heartily. Alice was smiling wildly; she hadn't been this happy for a long time, 'Such a beautiful way to end the day,' she said blissfully.

'It hasn't ended just yet,' said the Hatter.

'Everything feels much better,' she said, and sat upon the end of the bed.

'It does,' the Hatter agreed, and accompanied her.

She gazed at him, 'So you forgive me?'

He nodded, 'Yes.'

'You forgive too easily.'

He smiled at her, 'Only to one who matters.'

Her visage was that of confusion, but also flattery, 'Matters?'

'Very much so,' his hand curled up in hers, 'Hardly anything mattered before. I was surely on the edge of hysteria, but now thankfully, you've come to help pull me away.'

'... What happened for you to become mad?' she asked curiously, yet bothered.

'Too much,' he answered, 'Oneday, someday, I'll most likely tell you.'

'Oneday?'

'Well, we have many days to follow, it could be any...'

All the memories of her life back in the country of England infiltrated her mind. The faces of her mother and father materialized in her head, and she couldn't help but reminiscent the life she left behind. As much as she enjoyed her stay here in Wonderland, she yearned to return back into reality. She sighed sadly.

'What is wrong?' asked the Hatter.

'... I just remembered,' she said wistfully.

'Remembered what exactly?'

'My home. I completely forgot all about it.'

'Your home?' The tone in Hatter's voice saddened.

'In my world.' She replied.

'What about it?'

She contemplated; it was a difficult decision that crossed her mind, '... Should I stay?'

'Please do,' the Hatter implored promptly, 'I don't want you to go.'

'I know you don't...'

'I enjoy your company. I'd love for you to remain here.' He smiled warmly at her, hoping it would lay a conclusion to her decision.

'I would too... but...'

'No buts... please no buts...'

'... If it was a dream, I'd have to leave.'

'But it isn't a dream,' the Hatter informed, 'It's real,' he caressed her cheek, 'I'm real.'

'What if it all was,' she lay her hand upon his, 'like it was before?'

'You know this isn't a reverie, Alice.'

'... I know...' She began to lay herself along the bed, resting her head upon the pillow. The Hatter could tell this decision was beginning to tear her apart, 'You are feeling homesick?'

'Sort of.' She replied.

'What was life like back there?'

She sighed, 'Nothing compared to here. But I can't abandon them,' she glanced up at him, 'but I can't abandon you.'

'Your desires are split in half.'

'They wish to follow two different paths.'

He arose and then knelt at the side of the bed beside her, 'Which one speaks out most to you?'

'I don't know, the feelings are mutual between the two.'

'That's an unfortunate feeling,' he said. He tried to manage a smile, although the force of sorrow was holding it back, 'What is your decision?'

She lay there, drowned deep in thought. If she could, she would combine both worlds, so that she can remain in both at the same time. But she loved her parents, but then, she adored the Hatter. If this was all just another surreal dream, she would have to awaken soon. After prolonged moments of surmising, her mind was eventually decided, 'I'll have to return,' she whispered.

The Hatter lowered his eyes, disheartened. He nodded softly, 'Very well,' he began, 'If that is what you wish.' He succeeded a small smile. She smiled back, 'I'm sorry, Tarrant.'

'Don't worry,' his fingers fiddled with her golden locks, 'I understand. But I was hoping to spend more days with you...'

'... I'm sure you will. Oneday... someday.' She arose and sat upright. The Hatter walked around to the other side, and sat beside her, 'I hope that oneday will arrive very soon.'

'I'm positive it will.'

'Here,' the Hatter reached around his neck, and loosened a charm, 'I want you to have this,' he placed it in his palm, and handed it to Alice.

'What is it?'

'It's my charm, I've had it for as long as I can remember. I want you to have it.'

'Oh, no, Hatter, I can't-'

'No, please, I insist...'

She took the charm from the Hatter, and observed it, 'It's beautiful.'

'It is. Please, this is a gift from me to you. A memento, to remember me by for when you return home.'

She smiled at him, 'Thank you,' she fastened it around her neck.

'It embellishes your beauty, Alice,' complimented the Hatter. Alice smiled at his praise. She leaned over towards him, and locked lips with his. After their kiss, the Hatter embraced her, 'When are you thinking of leaving?'

She shrugged, 'I'm not sure...'

'Are you eager to return?'

'Whenever I can.'

'I'm sure me and the others can help find a way to help you home. But for this moment in time, cherish your final moments in this world.

'I very much shall,' she whispered, 'I very much shall...'

'Let us dedicate this night to eachother, for it may be a lengthy interval before you wish to return here again.'

She nodded, 'A night to remember?'

'A night to remember eternally...'


	16. May You Travel Far Under Fair Skies

**May You Travel Far Under Fair Skies**

Daybreak illuminated the world; this time, it did not greet a decaying land on the edge of cessation. For the first time in many passing months, it was thankfully greeted with the vibrant rainbow colours and the rich terrain. Wonder was restored, and to everyone's willing hope, it will stay this way.

The rays of the golden sunrise pierced through the window, and crept up to the bed in which Alice lay. For the first time in ages, there rested a smile on her face as she floated off in a dream. The sunlight lurked onto her eyelids, and Alice gradually opened them to see the glowing sun in the horizon. She yawned, and stretched her limbs. She was ready for another day... although, probably, her final one here. She turned herself to the other side of the bed, only to find it was empty. She got up suddenly, 'Hatter?' she called. She looked around, wondering. _He must be outside_, she thought then.

She hopped out from the covers and clothed herself in her azure dress. She felt refreshed; she usually disliked early mornings. But this time, she cherished it greatly.

She skipped downstairs, only to find nobody in the room. She rose her eyebrow, 'Peculiar. Where is everyone?' she asked to herself. All was silent, and this bothered Alice. She was almost beginning to worry again, when she thought all her worries vanished. She made her way over to the front door.

As Alice opened the door of the house, she was hardly expecting to find herself surrounded by all the residents, gathered outside. But then she knew of why there were there; they were ready for her departure. Alice told the Hatter last night about her wishing to leave quite soon, and so now, they must have found a way for her to return home.

The creatures were aligned from different sides, and all smiled and bowed as she appeared. She stepped outside, and the creatures all shared their goodbyes:

'Thank you, Alice,' said the Dormouse.

'What would we do without you?' asked the Hare.

'You've required the hope we lost,' the Dodo said.

'We wish you well on your return,' said the White Rabbit.

The Caterpillar rested upon the table, smoking his hookah like always. He glanced up at Alice with tiresome eyes, 'Who are _you_?'

'You know,' she smiled.

'So I do,' he replied, 'Well done, Alice.'

She smiled, 'Thank you.' She continued to walk, the creatures still all grinning and nodding at her as she passed by them. She made her way to the end of the line, where the Cheshire's grin materialized beside her, 'Good morning, Alice.'

'Good morning, Chessur.' She greeted. The Cheshire's head emerged from the air to complete his grin, 'The Hatter told us all of you wishing to leave soon. So this morning, we have prepared for your leave. That is, if you wish to leave this moment?'

Alice nodded solemnly, '... Yes, I suppose now would be the time.'

The Cheshire handed her a glass vial, which inside was filled with a strange substance. Alice observed it, 'What is it?'

'Water from the Lake.'

She blinked at him, 'And this will help me get home? How do you know it will work?'

The Cheshire shrugged, 'There's only one way to find out, Alice.'

'I see,' she said, 'the Lake does hold peculiar enchantments. It wouldn't surprise me if it had the power to bring me back to my world... if it helped Leo with his desire, then, I'm sure it'll aid me with mine.'

'I'm sure it will.' As the Cheshire backed away from her, a friendly face emerged from the crowd. He smiled at her warmly, 'Good morning, Alice.'

She did the same, 'Good morning, Hatter.'

The happiness that had remained inside of the Hatter, began to fade slowly with sorrow. He lowered his eyes, 'So,' he whispered sadly, 'I guess this is goodbye then?'

She nodded, and stroked his arm, 'I'm afraid so.'

The Hatter shook his head, '_Why _must you leave?'

She shrugged, and sighed, 'I have to...'

'No...' The Hatter quickly took hold of her hand, 'you don't. You can stay here with us. Here in Wonderland...'

Alice gazed into his eyes in wonderment, 'Forever?'

He smiled, 'If that is what you wish...'

She was lost in thoughts and decisions for a moment of time. Half of her wanted to stay, remain with these wondrous creatures, in this beautiful land, with the person whom she held a dear devotion towards. But the other half demanded she returns, to accompany her parents, and remain in the world she lived all her life. It all confused and frustrated her. She was torn between a difficult decision. However, she knew she had to choose one... she sighed, and shook her head, 'I can't,' she whispered, 'I must return... they'd wonder where I am and...'

'...I understand,' said the Hatter unhappily. Alice's eyes began to water, and she felt grief upon her, 'I'm sorry.'

The Hatter quickly embraced her, and let her weep silently on his shoulder, 'Don't worry, my dear... don't worry...'

Alice left his embrace gently, and let out a miserable sigh. The Cheshire appeared beside her again, 'Are you ready, then?' he asked. Alice, as somber as she was, nodded.

'You'll be greatly missed,' said the Cheshire, '... I hope oneday you'll return again. We can't thank you enough for what you've done. We are all so grateful.' He grinned. Alice managed a smile in return, 'You're welcome,' suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, 'and...'

'And what?' asked the Cheshire.

'...Maybe,' she began, '... maybe... oneday, I will return here again.'

Everyone cheered, happy to know she'll suggest to return. She chuckled, as did the Cheshire and the Hatter. The Hatter beamed at her, 'I'll be looking forward to that oneday; though, I hope it's not just one day.'

'No, I'm positive it'll be much more than just one day.'

'I very much hope so,' They shared a loving look at eachother, 'But for then,' began the Hatter softly, 'I will miss you.'

She gazed deeply into his emerald eyes. She arose her hand and caressed his cheek, 'I will miss you too,' She glanced at the others, and smiled, 'And I will miss all of you.'

'We will miss you too,' cried the Hare.

As a moment of silence ensued, Alice arose the vial to her mouth, and drank down the entire bottle. Now that she had drank it, there was no turning back. The Hatter shuffled towards her, and softly he whispered, 'Farewell, Alice...'

She smiled, 'Farewell, Tarrant...' They gazed deep into eachothers eyes, and shared one last loving kiss...

As the kiss had ended, the world around her began to disappear, and the creatures surrounding her evaporated. The world began to disperse, and the face of the Mad Hatter began to disappear from Alice's eyes...

...

...

_Everything turned to darkness..._

_'_In only the darkest days I could imagine I'd escape to a world of my own,

In only the lightest nights I could undergo a journey I may walk alone.

As I watch the high midnight moon, and the setting twilight sun,

I will always ask myself this question - has this life just begun...'

_... then everything turned to light..._

_..._

_..._

The black abyss in which she was enveloped in began to disappear by a hazy glowing light. Her head was light, and she felt very dizzy. It was difficult for her to move her limbs, almost as if they were not hers to control. She managed a moan, retracing her voice. As the blurry surroundings managed to focus, her eyes starred up at a white ceiling.

'Oh, thank goodness, she's awake!' cried a familiar voice, that of much concern and relief.

Alice moved her eyes into that of her mother's, and there was a look of annoyance in her visage, 'What were you thinking of, Alice?' she cried.

'What?' Alice barely asked in reply.

'Calm now, dear, she can barely even talk, let alone you bombarding questions on her,' said her father, standing beside Alice. She was laying down in her own bed, in her own bedroom, in her house in her real world. As Alice's senses began to return to her, she managed to sit up from the under the covers. There was a painful throb on her head, and she let her hand gently touch the source of pain.

'Don't touch that, Alice!' ordered her mother.

'What happened?' Alice asked.

'You fell down a hole, dear,' answered her father, 'I found you sleeping on the ground outside-'

'She wasn't sleeping, she was out cold!' cried her mother, 'You're lucky your father found you when he had the chance.'

'Why does my head hurt?' she asked, the agony almost impossible to ignore.

'You fell and hit your head. The doctor came by to check on you while you were off in dreamland. You had a concussion from the fall.'

'Dear, you speak as if it is nothing at all!' Her mother glared at Alice, 'I told you to stay away from that hole, knowing you could fall down. And what do you do? You disobey me. And what were you doing sneaking off at night, you naughty child?'

Alice stammered, 'I.. well, I...'

'My dear, don't be so rough on her. I know she shouldn't have left the house at such a late time, but let the girl regain her mind. She can explain everything soon. She's had quite a fall, and she deserves some rest.'

Her mother sighed, 'Fine. But you better have a logical explanation as to why you left the house, Alice. I'm very annoyed with you.'

'I'm sorry, mother,' Alice said, lowering her eyes.

'I should very well think so,' she glanced up at her husband, 'I think we should block that hole up, dear, it would be good to keep those rabbits out, and also to stop people from plummeting down.'

He nodded in agreement, 'I shall do that soon, love.'

'Good.'

Her father gently lay his hand on Alice's, 'Rest. The doctor will come by soon to check your head. For now, I suggest you get some sleep.'

'I will awake you for your dinner, Alice.' Said her mother

'Thank you, mother.'

Her parents made their way to the doorway and made their leave. Alice sat there, bothered by the injury on her head. _I was unconsciousness, _she asked herself, _then, that entire journey... was it just another dream? _She sighed, 'I'm sure it wasn't; I'm sure it was all real. I'm positive. Certain...' Although doubts were taking over easily... _Was it?_

She rested her head on her soft pillow, and gazed forward. She was gazing into a looking-glass on her dresser, gazing at her blue eyes. She seemed then to think that maybe she shouldn't have left so suddenly, but then if she hadn't of left, she would be unconsciousness back in the real world forever. Dead almost. It was lucky for her father to have found her out in the fields before she sank into her own imagination. _What if it was all just another dream? I fell down the hole, hit my head which sent me to a sleep, and I dreamt the entire thing. I hope that isn't the cause... _she continued to ask questions constantly, all these thoughts crashing down at her, 'Alice, stop torturing yourself with this. I mean, it was real, I'm sure. Stay optimistic, Alice.'

Hours later, her parents suggested she'd stay in bed to eat, in fear she may be unable to walk believing the concussion would've effected her balance. She enjoyed a warm meal, and told her parents an excuse she had been thinking: her cat, Snowdrop, had ran off into the night, so Alice went out to find her. On doing so, she accidentally fell down the rabbit hole and hit her head. The cat managed to return, although Alice was unable to.

Her parents were slightly dubious about her story, but none the less, they went with it. Alice dared not to tell of her adventure she underwent only a matter of hours ago, so she thought. Her parents would think her mad, dreaming up such peculiar and bizarre worlds and beasts. She was on the safe side thankfully.

The doctor came in some time soon to check up on her. He informed her parents she'll be fine, though she may undergo a series of unpleasant headaches. As long as it didn't effect her sanity, all was well, she believed. She was just happy to know the injury didn't give her amnesia or an instability. There wasn't much damage to her skull; she would be back to her usual self in no time. Her parents were relieved to hear so, too.

Alice lay her head to rest later that evening, and continued to debate the journey... _real or make believe... well, whatever it was, it sure was a curious reverie... _


	17. Epilogue: Dreams

**Epilogue: Dreams**

Imagination can be a wondrous thing; a fascinating creation of the human mind. But, who could've predicted to undergo an adventrous journey into the unknowns of the one's own fantasy? And to debate whether the experience may have been just a curious reverie, or a life-changing event.

To understand reasons to create a land of wonder was somewhat baffling to her. Yet now that she had returned, maybe this entire odyssey was just a way to breathe life back into her soul - and ressurect her dying dreams. Since she was aging, so was the world. Colour had been banished from her life, and now she has finally returned it.

To wake up in her bed, surrounded by her 'real-life' environment, she suddenly contemplated: maybe this was just another dream; another way to remember, and save not only her own dreams, but herself also. And no doubt, did she feel disappointed that she just had a concusion from falling down the hole, and dreamt the entire expierience:

The decaying world, the uncontrolable creatures, the wondrous friends, an undying love - it was all too real to fall back into the same doubt she had those many years ago. And now, as deeply upset she was to acknowledge this was all just another surreal trip, she began to loose the colour again.

There was not another place like that in the world, and there never will be...

. . .

She hopped out from under the covers, her head still spinning from the fall. It took her a while to regain her sense of balance. She gradually stumbled over to the balcony doors, and opened them. She stepped out into the sunset; the soft vary of reds and yellows illuminating the gardens. She rested her arms and head upon the banisters, and gazed into the setting sun. A soft breeze passed her by; it arose the hairs on her arms. She sighed. _Another dream_, she thought... _just another dream. _

Before she let her brewing tears escape her eyes, she felt something upon her chest. She reached to it, and pulled out a wondrous charm. A smile befell her; a warm, happy, excited smile.

'The Hatter's charm,' she whispered. If it was all just a dream, why did this remain in the real world? This instantly baffled her. She debated it... _Was it a dream? _

_Maybe it wasn't... maybe it was all real._

To lay her eyes upon this token was a blessing. She clasped it into her hands, never letting it go. She peered back to the sun, and smiled lovingly. 'It was real,' she whispered, 'Everything was real.'

She remembered what she had been through; the horror of finding herself in a dying land, the wondrous reunion with the others, the friendships she made. She did all she could to cast out any intrution of Leo; to remember him was a horrid memory. But to memorize the Hatter, she couldn't help but smile.

How she missed him, and the other companions she befriended. Maybe she made a mistake to return to this world. Maybe, as mad as it sounded, she really belonged in Wonderland. That's why it was there; a world just for her. How she did not see it before...

Nevertheless, she would hopefully oneday return to that world, and that time, she'll stay forever... just as she said.

. . .

She went over to grab a piece of plain paper and a pencil. She rapidly rushed to sit upon her bed. She lay down and began to doodle on it, just like she did before. This time, she didn't rush to show her images - she drew them with grace, to try and sketch them perfectly. She even began to colour them in. She smiled as she did.

Upon the piece of paper, she drew the beautiful land as she remembered it, with all the residents gathered around - the Cheshire Cat grinning, the March Hare dancing with joy, the Dormouse joining in, the White Rabbit peering at his pocket watch, and the Blue Caterpillar smoking his hookah. She also drew others along with them. And in the middle, smiling right up at her, was the Mad Hatter. There was a blank space beside him, where no colour was shown. She began to draw in the space - drawing a picture of herself beside him.

As she finished with sketching, she grabbed an ink pen, and began to write underneath the sketch. After she finished, she put the pens and pencils away. She arose the paper, and walked back outside with it in hand. She glanced once again at the setting sun, and glanced back down at the paper.

Alice smiled. It was a wondrous feeling. A madly wonderful feeling...

. . .

And underneath, written in bold black ink, were the words that lit up her heart:

_'Optimism is always better than pesimism; at least then, you know you'll find happiness.'_

**THE END**

**I'm glad to see how well this has done. I didn't expect it to be pretty popular or recieve many reveiws. I thank you all. Your support was what made this story go on. **

**Also, I have made a poll on my page on what story I should write next. It would be very nice if you took it. And for those who loved this story, a sequel is on the way. I'm just planning it out. Also, see what you think of **_**Labyrinth of Memories, **_**another Alice in Wonderland story (although that one is based on the Tim Burton movie). **

**Thank you all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **


End file.
